Within The Confines Of Time
by Wildfire1980
Summary: "Q makes Data a deal neither can afford to lose!"
1. An Offer No One Can Refuse

_**"**__**Within The Confines of Time**__**"**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Summary: Q makes Data an offer that neither one can afford to lose! **_

_**Pairings: Data/Tasha**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters of Star Trek: TNG. I am merely borrowing them for my amusement and for the recreation of others. **_

**-x-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter 1: "An offer no one can refuse"**_

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

_~William Shakespeare_

"Mr. Data how long till we reach Botanica Four?"

Data lightly tapped his fingers on the keypad of the comm's station. "At our current warp, we will arrive in two hours, thirty-one seconds and -."

"That will be sufficient enough, Mr. Data, thank you!"

"Yes Sir."

The Enterprise was en route to Botanica Four, which was a research space station in orbit around Tanuga Four. Commander Riker was asked by Starfleet to check on the progress of Dr. Nel Apgar, a Tanugan scientist supposedly willing to provide the Federation with a new energy source. The crew was currently on time with their scheduled arrival to the station, when suddenly the red alert warning lights began flashing all over the bridge.

Captain Picard, immediately alerted, stood abruptly to his feet. "Mr. Data what seems to be the problem?"

Again, Data tapped the comm hastily searching for the problem. "There are no signs of an intruder, I detect no problems in engineering, I have thoroughly scanned the perimeters and there are no approaching anomalies." Perplexed, Data finally responded. "I am at a loss Captain, everything is functioning as it should be."

A bright light flashed above the Captain's chair, only to reveal a man in a Starfleet issued uniform with four pips on his collar.

Riker narrowed his eyes at the man sitting beside him. "Q!"

"Well, try not to look so happy to see me Commander."

Captain Picard pulled down the front of his uniform in anger. "What do you want Q?"

"Do I have to have a reason to come and visit you now?" He argued.

"I have come to find that _you_, no matter how discreet always have a reason behind your visits."

Q suddenly jumped to his feet. "Not this time, I only came to witness my surroundings and to repay a debt."

Data quickly spoke up. "If you are referring to the Calamarain incident, I do not require payment."

"But you haven't even heard what it is my dear Data. In your efforts to be more human, you must learn to be more patient before you speak so assuredly."

"I only required zero point thirteen seconds to come to my conclusion. I am certain of it."

Q began walking around the bridge, making his way up the ramp to tactical. "You know Data; the number thirteen is seen as unlucky according to humans. It's a bit superstitious I admit but I personally think it's gotten a bad wrap."

Growing impatient the Captain questioned the immortal. "What does the number thirteen have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really, I just believe it to be lucky." He placed his hands on top of the tactical station facing Data, his eyes piercing the android's golden ones. "And today Mr. Data is your lucky day."

Riker stood to his feet, his eyes still questioning the immortal in front of him. "I believe Data gave you his answer."

"Oh, stop trying to intimidate me with those dashing looks of yours Commander Riker. I assure you, they will not work with me." He paused, snapping his fingers as the capricious thought hit him. "But I bet they used to work on Counselor Troi a few years back, didn't they? They just don't hold the same effect now, as you would like them too."

"Deanna has nothing to do with this Q, what do you want?"

"Ah! Well she obviously has nothing to do with you either! But I'm here on a more personal note, like I said, I'm here as a witness."

"Again Q, your evasiveness to your real reasons for being here plagues us." Riker countered.

"Well, let me clear it up for you then. I am curious about love. The emotion leaves me baffled. Why do you humans do it? It brings such misery, such pain. Why even allow yourself to become so consumed by the feeling."

The bridge was completely silent as if no one could completely form an explanation for the immortal's claims on the subject.

Finally, Captain Picard spoke. "I suppose we want someone who can be a witness to our lives. A partner who can testify to our existence. A person who can share in our failures as well as our achievements. Yes, it may bring us suffering when we get it wrong but the joys it offers when we get it right can last a lifetime."

Q continued to look at the Captain, as if pondering his answer only to rebuff it. "But again, the agony is far too great. This one little emotion affects the entire being. It influences your judgment, removes your power over a situation, it controls everything about the person it embodies. Why do you do it?"

The last thing the Captain expected to be doing today was debating the many facets of love with Q. But if his answers could make the being leave of his own accord then he was willing to play along - for now!

"Yes, it does all those things to us but I guess those negatives can also become the positives of the emotion. It does affect our judgment; I won't deny that, it's been known that love is blind. But the most powerful testimonies in men's lives have all been done in the name of love. To others it may make us powerless but to us humans, it empowers us. It is the test that turns boys into men. It simply empowers us to act!"

Q sadistically smirked at the Captain. "Then why do you not act?" And just as quickly he turned to face Riker. "And you, Why do you not act as well?" He mocked the Captain's words back to Riker. "If love is _so_ empowering!"

Riker rolled his eyes at Q's inquiries. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're referring to Q, so please can we get to the point of your visit."

Q glared at Riker, "Your egotistical mind amazes me! Why, I am dumbfounded on how Starfleet's magnificent number one can lament over a love lost."

Riker stood a little taller, his eyes blazing with anger but Q unabashedly continued on. "I bet that if you hadn't left a certain Counselor standing on Betazed, alone and heartbroken I might add, then you two would quite possibly be together. My, my what a web you humans do weave!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Q! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Riker retorted.

Smugly, the god responded. "I think I do Commander Riker." Tapping his index finger lightly upon his chin, as if in deep concentration. "I know I do, in fact I am so sure of it I think I'll test my theory out. What'd ya say we play a game?"

"If you're asking Q, I think it's time you left my ship!" Captain Picard replied sternly.

Looking aghast, the being slowly smiled. "Ah, my dear Capitone, I haven't forgotten you either in my little hypothesis. You see, I have been watching this little boat of yours for quite some time and I've seen the way you look at her." Immediately Q nodded in Dr. Crusher's direction.

Now it was the Captain's turn to glower the accuser. "I think this is enough Q, now make your leave!"

"Oh no, not until I'm finished. I mean the woman has been widowed for how long now and yet your unrequited love remains unconsummated." Q cupped his mouth to one side and leaned in as he whispered to the Captain. "I can help you out with that little problem, ya know."

The Captain shouted now. "Enough!"

And still, Q audaciously went on. "Why don't you take her and be done with it. Ravage the little beast and get it out of your system." He walked up to the Captain and placed his arm upon his shoulder where Picard brazenly shoved it off. "Temper, temper my dear Captain. All I'm trying to say is that the woman is no longer bound by the sanctities of what you humans so laughably call marriage. And yet, you still remain at bay, watching from afar - wishing things were different."

"I already said -"

And just as quickly the immortal interrupted Picard, whirling around to face Data, not missing a beat in his assertions. "Or would that be you my little tin man?"

Data cocked his head slightly. "I do not understand."

"Oh but you dear Data, you do! It's been three years now since the death of your spitfire girlfriend. I bet you remember every crease on her face, the feel of her skin and the sting of her kiss. But despite all that, the memory still doesn't bring her back, does it Data?" He stalked closer to his prey. "And yet, you can't even allow yourself to believe that you truly loved her because the_ emotion_ remains unattainable to you, doesn't it?"

Data nodded his head in approval. "If you are assuming that I am incapable of emotions then the basis for that belief is correct. I can not _feel _anything."

"Yes! Love is such an enigma to you, Data. Even the complexities that come with the emotion remain a mystery that even your positronic brain can't answer. You're the perfect end to sick joke."

"I do not recall any jest being made at my disposal." Data responded bewildered.

"Your creator must have had a cruel sense of humor to create a man in his image and yet deny him all the delights of being a human."

Still vexed, Data calmly answered. "I have no recollection of Dr. Soong; therefore I can not verify your claims upon his personality."

Captain Picard took a step toward the immortal, his patience wearing thin. "Where are you going with this Q?"

The man in question slowly turned around to face the Captain. "I am offering Data a chance of a lifetime. Although I view love as weak and a huge blemish in your DNA - I find the whole aspect of it entertaining and humorous. And while on one of my deplorably boring days, while in need of some recreation, I came up with an idea for Mr. Data that I simply could not pass up."

"And...?" Riker sharply retorted.

"And Commander Riker I am willing to bet that our little Pinocchio has more gumption when it comes to love than you and your beloved Captain put together." He turned once again to face Data at the Comm's. "I'm willing to bet that despite the short-comings of those two on matters of the heart." He nodded amusingly in the direction of Picard and Riker. "I believe Data here, would act much differently if given the chance to feel love."

Captain Picard snorted in response.

"Oh you mock me now Captain but I'm willing to bet all of my powers on it."

"Now you've piqued my interest, Q."

"Well, I have a delicious plan spinning around in my mind of wonders. Consider it payment to Mr. Data for saving my life from the Calamarain's. I'm willing to give him the chance to have his dear Tasha back but their is one stipulation to the deal that I dare not reveal and remains in place simply for my amusement."

Data immediately stood to his feet at the mention of Tasha's name. "I must question the sincerity of your offer, Q."

"You're just being your inquisitive self, Data. The deal is simply to die for; you're a winner either way! If I win, you get Tasha back." He held a finger up, shaking it at Data. "But, if _you_ win, I become just as you - a mortal!

"But I am not mortal. I can not die nor do I age." Data revealed.

"Don't be so naive, an android can be destroyed. I assure you Data; even the ill effects of time will cause those circuits of yours to rust."

The android nodded his head in agreement. "I must admit, they are elements of the universe and time that I am not immune too."

Q placed his arm around Data's shoulders and walked him toward Picard and Riker, the excitement evident in his voice. "Just think about it, the possibilities are mind-blowing! You all will be placed in a position that Riker's vanity cannot win him out of, nor will the wittingly appeals of Captain Picard's tongue. Why, even that positronic brain of yours won't even be able to decipher it."

Data paused a moment, eyeing each member of the crew till finally his gaze landed upon Captain Picard. The caution was apparent upon his features. If they have learned anything of this being, it was to remain guarded whenever an offer was extended in kind.

"I must regretfully decline."

Q irritatingly removed his arm from around Data's shoulders and took a small step to the side of him.

"I expected as much but the idea is simply too enrapturing!"

And with that said the immortal snapped his fingers as a bright flash of light spun the Enterprise light years through space. The last thing Data remembered was calculating the damage to the Enterprise's hull upon speeds at this velocity, configuring the pros and con's to Q's offer, a new food supplement for spot, and then - _nothing!_

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Author's notes: If you like the story, please review. And if there is a beta out there willing to help out. Let me know! Thanks ; )**


	2. The New You

"_**Within The Confines Of Time**_"

Rated: T

Summary: Q makes Data an offer that neither one can afford to lose!

Disclaimer Notes: I do not own the characters of Star Trek: TNG. I am merely borrowing them for my amusement and the recreation of others. With that said, Enjoy!

**-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 2: "_The New You_"

"What did you do to him?" Dr. Crusher shouted as she continued scanning over Data's body for any problems.

Q rolled his eyes over the drama enfolding before him. "Oh stop! I just simply changed a few things, that's all. Don't worry; he's still the same Data."

Captain Picard boldly got in the face of the immortal, his anger now over-riding his better judgment. "Making him a human is not just a few changes, Q. It's a big transformation for him; he isn't equipped to handle this."

"Well, I said there would be some stipulations in the deal that would remain for my amusement, didn't I? This just happens to be it."

Riker walked up to join Captain Picard in front of Q. He was tired of his games and in his mind; they had gone on long enough. "Change him back, Q!" He demanded.

"Oh, well I would if I could Commander but I'm afraid that decision is reserved for Data alone and he appears to be a little indisposed at the moment."

Irritated, Captain Picard yelled at the god. "Q, I have no idea what you're doing here but Data gave you his answer before you altered him completely."

"Oh my, he did, didn't he?" The immortal feigned shock at his actions, enraging the crew further. "Oh no, what have I done! Pinocchio has become a real boy." He laughed viciously, his eyes piercing Picard's. "Now let's see, how did you say it. Love turns boys into men. I guess you can call me a hopeless romantic, I just gave love a tincy, wincy hand in the matter, that's all."

The Captain continued to hold Q's gaze, as he hissed his concern. "How is he Doctor?"

Again, Q antagonized him. "Why so formal Captain. It was this side of last night that you were calling her a much different name in your sleep." The immortal pretended to kiss an unknown figure in the air as he wrapped his arms around his body. As if he was making out with an invisible woman.

Picard's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, don't look so scandalous. I am omnipotent, you know. I can see you dreaming, I can hear you thinking. I can even fix this if I wanted too - note that I said _if_ I wanted too!" Again, he snickered. "But it's just too entertaining; I've never had so much fun!

"Q, this has gone on long enough now stop this game of yours!" The Captain's voice grew louder with his agitation. "Take my ship back to its last concordance, make Data the way he was before and leave my ship - _Now_!"

"Aw, Jean Luc I thought we were friends!" He held his hand over his heart, faking the pain that supposedly resided there. "My dear Captain, you wound me deeply."

Captain Picard stormed off, making his way to where Data was lying on the floor. "Doctor, how is he doing?"

"I have scanned his entire body, Captain. He has every organ, type B blood running through his veins, as opposed to the circuits and sub processors that used to be there before. His molybdenum-cobalt alloys have been replaced by bone and marrow. His spine was originally made of poly alloy and now is replaced by a spinal cord. He even has a DNA sequence." Beverly was flabbergasted. "It's as if he was born this way. They are no traces of his circuitry, no positronic brain." She looked amazed and perplexed all in one. "He is perfectly human."

"Yes, my father always told me, 'If your going to do something, make sure you do it right.'" Q proudly pronounced as he leaned in and softly whispered to Riker. "I'm lying, I never had a father!"

Riker, Picard and Beverly all shouted in unison. "_Shut up!_"

Q pretended to be shocked. "Why, I've never been treated with such disdain by so many ungrateful weaklings. I must admit it's quite lovely." And then, delight filled his features, the being rubbing in his hands together in excitement. "Hey look, Pinocchio is waking up. Now the show really begins!"

Beverly reached out to take one hand in hers, as the Captain did the same. Immediately, Data froze at the sight of his hands before him, reaching out to take theirs in turn. His mind began whirling, confusion written all over his features.

"The color -." He faltered for the right words, as the ordeal Q had just placed him in hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly pulled up the sleeves of his uniform, his eyes raking over the exposed skin there. He looked desperately into Beverly's face. "My eyes, what -" He paused a moment, still trying to comprehend. "What color are my eyes?" He pleaded.

Beverly's eyes held all the sorrow in the world for the man before her. How do you go from an android who didn't fear anything, to a man who now feared himself? Softly, she cautiously answered him as she squeezed his hand for assurance. "Their blue, Data."

He suddenly began gasping for air. Every inhale and exhale coming out faster and faster.

"Data, you got to calm down. You're going to send yourself into shock."

"I think I'm -." He took a few more breaths. "Already there, Doctor." He gasped.

Picard and Crusher both began laying him back down, trying urgently to settle him.

"Data, just lie down a moment and catch your breath." The man complied and gently laid back down. "Good, that's good." Dr. Crusher smiled slightly. "Now do as I do. Breathe in very slowly, like this." She inhaled, demonstrating to Data exactly how to do it. "Then exhale just as slowly." She once again mimicked the act, smiling as she realized Captain Picard was joining her in the exercise.

Data was doing precisely what he was instructed to do and slowly but surely he began to quiet down. That was until he heard snickering going on behind him from the man who was responsible for his current dilemma.

"It's so amusing; he's looks as if he's a woman in labor." Q laughed aloud.

Quickly, Data turned his head to the sound of the immortal's voice. His nostrils began to flare at the sight of him and his face contorted in fury. "You did this!"

Q looked around the room, scanning for the culprit. His eyes eventually landed back on Data and he innocently pointed a finger at himself. "Who me?"

Enraged, Data immediately jumped to his feet, overpowered by the adrenaline of his anger. He yelled his response. "I didn't ask for this, Q!"

The being once again rolled his eyes and sighed his annoyance. "Oh, stop whining! Why don't you just lay back down and breathe some more."

Data ignored his banter and spoke through clenched teeth. "I was under the impression that I would remain as an android."

"My, how ungrateful you are! I give you your life dream and you want to complain about it all because it makes you uncomfortable. Here's a human catchphrase for you, Data - Deal with it!"

Data began vigorously shaking his head from side to side. "No, no this is not how you said it would be. You said that I would have a positronic brain. Therefore you were implying that I would remain as I was!"

Q chuckled a little at Data's dramatic state. "No, what I said was this and I quote, 'even that positronic brain of yours won't even be able to decipher it.'"

"But you left me with the belief that I would remain as an android not a human." Data argued.

"Well, maybe next time you'll pay close attention to the fine print! What I meant was that you couldn't possibly figure the scenario out because you would no longer _have_ a positronic brain. Jeez Data, if you haven't learned anything about me the one thing you should know is that you have to read in between the lines."

"You could have mentioned that, Q." Data spat.

The immortal solemnly shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Oops!"

And just as quickly, Data balled up his fist and swung at the immortal in front of him. Only to have his hand and the force behind it stopped in mid air as Q effortlessly snapped his fingers. Data tried desperately to finish the punch but his hand was frozen in place.

Q smirked at him as he leaned in to whisper softly. "Now you don't want to go and do something as stupid as that, considering you're technically only fifteen minutes old."

"I think I do! Now unfreeze my ha-"

Q held his hand up, stopping Data from finishing his sentence. "Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. What'd ya say we start over, hmm?" He looked at Data to see the displeasure upon his face. "Good, I thought you'd agree. You see I have a plan that is to die for and yet your inquisitive nature has been over run by your anger. Tell me Data, you're not the least bit curious as to why I made you this way?"

Data simply nodded his head up and down.

The god turned to face Captain Picard and Riker. "And you two, I'm ashamed of you. Not once since this ship has halted the two of you ever questioned me as to where this precious _Enterprise _of yours has stopped at. You're all too busy worrying over Pinocchio here." Q nodded back in Data's fixed position. "If you look closely I'm sure you'll recognize it."

Q snapped his fingers loosing Data from his previous stance. He slowly turned around to face the screen that the entire bridge crew was now staring at.

Picard finally spoke. "Where have you taken my ship too, Q?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Data here to find out for you?"

Data walked over to the comm station, thankful that his current state didn't have any effects on his ability to perform his job. He typed a few keys on the comm and suddenly his shoulders went frigid. Slowly, he turned around to face the Captain.

"We are currently in the Beta Quadrant, Sir. He's brought us to Romulus." Immediately panic began to overtake Data. "We need to leave now before they see us." He cried out.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Data. I took the liberty of cloaking this little boat of yours. Besides, a ship this advanced hasn't been created yet. So I didn't have a choice but to hide you from those savages."

Picard took a step closer to the screen, taking in the greenish-beige planet before him. Quickly, he looked at Data giving his orders. "Mr. Data take us out of here, now! He demanded.

Q began laughing out loud. "And go where my dear Capitone?"

"To our previous destination, Q. We are not chess pieces to be moved around on a board and I will no longer be your pawn. It's over!"

Q hastily walked up to Captain Picard. "What if I said your space station doesn't even exist?" Again, he laughed sadistically. "And the Doctor you were suppose to rendezvous with, well he's only a child now."

The entire crew's faces were overcome with confusion and Q loved every minute of it.

Riker finally spoke up. "What have you done, Q?"

"Well, a couple of months back your ship encountered a rift in space while on a routine mission. And I guess you can say curiosity killed the cat because you began to monitor the anomaly where something completely amazing happened!"

"Nothing happened at all Q; we concluded our research and continued on." Captain Picard explained.

Q held a finger up, to emphasize his next statement. "Oh but it did Captain, your crew just doesn't recall it but something very interesting happened on that fateful day. You see, your ship merged within another timeline." He turned to stare at Data. "And within the confines of time, your beloved existed. She had cheated death - there was no Vagra II, no Armus but their was and still is a Tasha Yar."

Data narrowed his eyes in perturbation. "That's impossible, you're lying!"

"But are you willing to bet that I am and lose her all over again?" Q countered.

Reeling from the information, Data turned back around to face the screen once again. If Q is telling the truth, the chance of leaving here without her was slim to nothing to him. He would find her, even if he had to rip apart the Romulan Empire to do so.

Solemnly Data whispered, still staring at the planet. "How did she get here?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Like I said, something magnificent happened that day. The Enterprise C emerged from the rift damaged and adrift after a battle with the Romulans. But the ship just went from one battle to another; the only thing that changed was the timeline."

"Are you saying that the Federation was at war in this timeline?" The Captain speculated.

"Now you've got your thinking cap on, Jean Luc! When this ship disappeared from its timeline, it sent the Federation into a completely different world. And this -" He waved his hand around the bridge. "Was not a flagship but a battleship instead. This timeline threw you into a war with the Klingons, a war that the Federation was losing all because this little ship skipped out on its current battle with the Romulans."

Riker questioned the validity of Q's claims. "But the history records clearly show that the Enterprise C won that battle with the Romulan ships, saving the Klingon outpost. Therefore what you're saying can't be true."

Q was slowly becoming annoyed. "Must you be so ignorant, look around! This isn't your timeline, you and your ship have traveled twenty-two years back and I'll prove it to you." The being looked up to the skylight above him, as if trying to see some unknown invisible being who could answer all of his questions. "Computer, tell me what stardate this is?"

The automated voice answered the immortal. "The stardate is 43589.5."

"That's impossible." Riker declared.

"You should know by now Commander that nothing is impossible to me."

Beverly walked up to Data, lightly placing her hand upon his arm, trying to bring some type of comfort to his turbulent mind. After all, this was a lot to take in considering he was an android no less than an hour ago. She wasn't even sure how this man standing beside her was even handling all the emotions that have been imposed on him.

Softly Data asked the one question he needed to know. "How did she get here?" His voice was laced with concern.

"Ah that a boy, Data. I knew she still had a hold on you, we just needed to get those bolts and screws out of the way."

Data whirled around, his eyes dangerously piercing Q's. "Let me get one thing straight, I do not _love_ anyone but if Tasha is down there, I plan on getting her out. Now I'll ask you once again, how did she get there?"

He nodded his head over toward Picard. "Oh, that's easy - Your Captain sent her there." 

The Captain was appalled. "I would never do send one of my crew members to a certain death!"

"Well, I left out some minor details but you did essentially send her back with the Enterprise C."

"Why?"

"Because your little bartender revealed her true fate to her and we all know that Tasha would never want to die a meaningless death. So she came to you requesting to be sent back with the Enterprise C, fully expecting to die a warrior's death. But that's not what happened at all."

"Guinan knows about this?"

"She's the one that informed you that things were not as they should be." Q could clearly see the doubt in the Captain's eyes. "If you don't believe me go and ask her yourself."

The doors of the turbolift opened, revealing Guinan walking through them.

Q, at the sight of her, murmured under his breath. "Well, speak of the devil."

Guinan walked down the ramp only to stop halfway when her eyes landed on Q and immediately disgust filled her features. "You!"

"I'm just as _thrilled_ to see you again too."

"I had a strange feeling you were behind this."

"Must I be blamed for everything?" Q protested.

Ignoring his comment, Picard brushed past him, making his way to Guinan. "I need to ask you something, Guinan." He took a deep breath. "A while back we encountered a rift in space, did that rift change our timeline?"

Guinan looked at Q and then back to Picard. "He told you?"

"Yes, he did but what I need to know now is this – Did you meet our former Security Chief Natasha Yar in this timeline?"

Guinan nodded her head. "He's taken us back in time, hasn't he?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell all of you. But I guess what I should be asking you know is what do you plan to do about it?" He looked over at Data and winked his eye at him, a smug grin plastered on his face. "Or should I be asking you that question, Mr. Data?"

"If she really is down there, I plan on getting her back."

"That's it, let _love _make you act!" mocked Q. "Oh and here's a freebie Data, she's not there on her own accord. _No_, she was captured by these barbarians but not to worry, she's caught the eye of a certain General and if you don't act she'll be marrying him – soon I might add if he has his way about it."

"What do you mean his way?"

"You see Data; we have a lot more in common than you think we do. Neither one of us has truly ever experienced love and personally I never want too. But you on the other hand was never allowed too. Now this is where you being human comes in, imagine a man whom _believes_ he's never truly loved as opposed to being forced to spend your life with someone you absolutely detest. Which fate would you say is worse?"

"Are you saying she's being forced to marry him?"

"Well, your little spitfire made a deal with the devil I'm afraid - Her body for the lives of her crew, which completely enthralled the General."

Picard was trying his best to wrap his mind around the situation. "So this game of yours consists of what – us going down there and trying to rescue Tasha?"

"Now we're on the same page, Captain."

"The answer is no! It's futile; I will not risk the lives of my crew for the life of one!"

"I'm afraid you have too, Captain. If you remember earlier I said that you really don't have a choice in the matter. It is solely up to Data and your second officer is hell-bent on a rescue."

Picard's anger rose once again as he shouted. "Is this why you made him human because you knew he would go after her?"

Q waved off his accusation. "Don't be absurd, Jean Luc. I merely did that for my entertainment alone. You know, to make the game a little more interesting I had to spice it up."

"This is madness!" Picard hollered. 

"Just the way I like it." Q added. "Well, now that I've created a bit of a mess I'll just be heading on while you all clean it up."

Data desperately lurched forward, his hand grasping Q's arm; stopping him from leaving. "Wait, please." Q raised his eyebrows in response, allowing Data to know he had his attention. "If I find her, what then?"

"I knew you loved her!"

Data rolled his eyes. "I don't; I just want to rescue a friend."

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" The doubt was evident in the immortal's voice. "First of all you have to find her but that won't be as hard as getting her out. You'll have to have a plan – a _good_ plan! And let's not forget your current situation now. You're a mortal now Data, blindly led by your emotions, so don't go and do anything rash." He went to snap his fingers but then paused. "Oh and you'll need them too." He eyed Captain Picard and the crew. "Good luck on convincing them to go, Data."

The being snapped his fingers and the bright flash that had become his exiting trademark was the last thing Data saw of the immortal.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoy it; this one took all day and a lot of work. So if you have time, please review. Thanks ;)**


	3. A Meeting of the Minds

_**Within the Confines of Time**_

_**Chapter 3 ~ "A Meeting of the Minds"**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Data was left standing there, stunned. Q could've offered a little bit more information as to where Tasha was being held. Although he did give one clue to this puzzle that might just be enough - the General.

He hurriedly moved up the ramp to mission ops to gather his information on the man, with Picard tailing him.

"Data, what are you doing?"

"I plan on finding out who this Romulan General is. If we can find him, we can find Tasha."

Picard placed his hand on Data's shoulder stopping him short of his destination. "Data!" He pleaded.

He ignored his concern and turned to take his seat at the mission ops console. He quickly began typing in General Volskiar, accessing all available information on the Romulan, only enraging the Captain more.

"Data, stop it!" He slammed his fist down on the console and immediately Data yielded his efforts. "Data - "He paused a moment, regretting his next words but knowing that they had to be said. "Data, even if she is there, it's not our Tasha. Our Tasha died on Vagra II and I can't risk you chasing after a ghost that Q has dreamed up."

Guinan, who was patiently watching the scene unfold before her, finally spoke. "Captain, it's no ghost chase - I don't know how or why but I do know this, Tasha is down there and if you don't figure out a way to get her out, she will die!"

His voice grew impatient. "And how do you know this?"

Guinan instinctively shrugged her shoulders. "We'll just call it a feeling."

Picard shouted. "Not good enough, dammit. Not good enough!" He paused a moment and began pacing back and forth, his rant continuing. "It's irrational, it's irresponsible and I refuse to allow my crew to beam down under these conditions. I cannot risk the chance of them being captured as well. We will not have the same fate as my ship's predecessor."

"Jean Luc, you can't hide this ship forever. What do you think's gonna happen? You'll just be able to ask Q nicely and he'll be more than happy to send you back. No matter how you look at it, we're stuck here in this time - better make use of it." Guinan explained.

The Captain continued staring at Guinan for a few more seconds, disbelief and anger flooding his face.

"Mr. Data, meet me in my ready room."

"Sir, I only need a -

"Immediately!" His agitation evident in his voice.

Data did as he was asked and followed closely behind. The doors swooshed open and a sensation of what Data could only guess to be a complete and utter sense of dread began to envelope him.

Silence filled the room for some time as Captain Picard stared out the bay windows with his hands folded behind his back. It was obvious to Data that he was trying to gain his composure.

Data watched the man in front of him, a man whom he had come to view as the closest example of a father figure that he would ever have. If he was sure of anything, he could talk to this man about his insecurities, his hopes and his concerns. And in turn, he would give him his best advice. Data knew that the Captain would never steer him wrong.

Finally, Data broke the silence. "May I ask a question, Sir?" He watched how Picard curiously turned his head to the side. "How do you manage these emotions?"

The Captain laughed under his breath. "Not very well I suppose."

Data perplexingly cocked his head sideways, just as his former counterpart used to do. "I find that I am having - difficulty."

Captain Picard turned completely around to face the new Data, slightly smiling in sympathy. "Considering the circumstances Mr. Data, I think you're doing quite well."

"Thank you, Sir." He whispered.

"Now, what I need to know is this: what do you suppose we should do?"

"I think we should rescue her."

Picard balled his fists up and set them on top of his desk as he stared down at the glass. Data could visibly see his jaw clenching.

"Data, we need you to talk Q into taking us back."

"How, Sir?"

"It's all up to you. Can't you see that? He's basing all of this upon your emotions - on how you feel!"

"So your belief is if I no longer felt this way, then Q would take us back."

"Yes, yes that it's precisely."

"I'm curious, Sir. How does one stop feeling the way they do? Is there a turn off switch of some sorts?"

The Captain stared at Data for a moment, pondering his words. And in defeat, he admitted. "No, Mr. Data, I'm afraid there's not."

"Then I cannot change what I feel." Data confessed.

Once again the Captain looked down at his desk and quietly listened as Data continued on.

"When Tasha was killed, I felt a sense of loss. As an android, I missed her presence. I was constantly reconfiguring the scenarios that took place on Vagra II for months to come; trying desperately in my own way to list all the different outcomes that could have happened. And to my dismay, I found several circumstances in those configurations in which she could have lived."

Picard raised his head at the admission. "You mean that if more precautions were taken, she would have lived?"

"Yes!"

"That's guilt, Data."

"I was incapable of feeling -"

The Captain waved off his explanation. "Call it what you will Data but that was guilt. Maybe you didn't recognize it because it was expressed in your own way as an android. And you're still carrying that guilt now, aren't you?"

"I suppose so."

Captain Picard began shaking his head back and forth as he paced the floor. "Despite all of that, it's not the same Tasha, Data! I'm sorry; the risks are far too great. We'll have to figure out another way to get back to our timeline - without Q's help."

Data considered the Captain's words. "I'm curious, Sir. If the roles were reversed and it was you down there instead of Tasha - would you not be hoping that someone out there was planning your rescue." Data waited a moment for a response but the Captain remained silent. "Permission to leave, Sir."

"Dismissed." The captain softly whispered.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Hours later, Data was now in his quarters finishing up the last touches on his prosthetic ears. He stood up a little straighter, staring at himself in the mirror._ 'For a human the disguise isn't bad at all. I believe that I could actually pass as a Romulan,' _he thought. And if his timing was just right, it was possible that he would get to see a living, breathing Tasha for himself.

Most would have probably guessed that he would be at home, coming to terms with his new form. He's sure that the news had already spread across the ship by now. Oh yes, everyone probably knew about the new and improved Data. And he probably would be coming to terms with his new form right now, if not for one thing - Tasha.

Right now, he didn't have time to ponder the intricacies of the human body or its emotions. All he needed was for this human brain of his to devise a safe-proof plan that would ensure him the safety he needed to return to the Enterprise, along with the proof of seeing Tasha alive. And he was successful in fashioning that goal.

He took one last look in the mirror then exited the bathroom, only to stop in horror.

His plan was excellent in every facet. Through his studies he was able to replicate the exact Romulan uniform of this time: a broad-shouldered tunic consisting of a silver-gray material. Worn with a black and red, similarly-patterned sash that hung over the right shoulder and attached at the belt, accompanied with black trousers that was cut high on the legs, worn with black boots. He had the proper hair piece with the same cut and style as the Romulans. He even went as far as to replicate a Romulan disruptor rifle. He scheduled his time of departure with his known records of when he knew that Ensign Stykes would be asleep at transporter room six. Everything was perfect, right down to the ears. Except one thing - He forgot to set the lock on his door. His frustration mounted, as he let out a deep guttural sound from the back of his throat. _'Curse the human brain for not being able to calculate multiple scenarios.' _Data thought_._

And now to his dismay, Will Riker sat patiently on his living room sofa, still in uniform, waiting for Data's exit from the bathroom.

"Going somewhere, Data?"

_**-x-x-x-**_


	4. Introducing Commander Saket

_**"Within The Confines Of Time"**_

_**Chapter 4: "Introducing Commander Saket"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"Going somewhere, Data?"

Data stood a little straighter, a reaction that made Riker smile in turn._ 'It was an intimidation stance, one that the android would had never taken under these circumstances - or would he?'_ Riker thought._ 'After all this man, is nothing more than the android in the flesh. He is for all intent and purposes still the man that embodied Data, just in a different form now.'_

"I know why your here!" Data accused. "And don't try to stop me! I don't want to hear about how I'm ignoring the Prime Directive or disobeying orders."

Riker raised his hands up in defense as he stood to his feet. "I'm not here to tell you any of those things, Data."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Then why are you here?"

Riker slowly walked toward him and extended his hand. "Just to wish you luck - your gonna need it!"

Data took his hand and shook it in relief. And for the first time since becoming human, Data actually smiled. "Thank you, Commander."

"Ah hell, Data you can drop the ranks. Call me Will!"

"I suppose it would be proper, after all it is just you and I."

Riker cocked his head to the side. "Well, not necessarily. They plan on going with you."

Data's doors swooshed open, revealing Captain Picard, Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher. All were dressed in Romulan civilian clothing with the same prosthetic ears and hairstyle as Data.

"I don't understand."

"Let's just say that I've had a change of heart." Picard admitted.

"Sir, the risks are too dangerous It would be better if I went alone."

"If I know you Mr, Data and I do, you would not be going down there yourself without a well thought out plan."

Data smirked. "Yes, Sir." And without a beat he began informing them. "General Volskiar returned to Romulus just a day prior to Q bringing us here. A military parade is being held in honor of his triumphant return by Praetor Dralath."

"For his victory over attacking Narendra III and destroying the Enterprise C?" Counselor Troi asked.

Data nodded. "Yes! All of these orders came directly from Praetor Dralath himself. It is believed by the proconsul that he is not of sound mind and suffers from severe paranoia. As of now, there are alot of underground movements taking place to remove him from office. None of which have been successful yet."

"And who exactly is this General, Data?" Riker inquired.

Data's eyes narrowed a little and his face contorted in disgust. "He is a very wealthy, extremely influential Romulan soldier. From what I have gathered, he campaigns all of his military assaults personally from his flagship, the _IRW Victorious_. His only flaw is that he is mainly used to ground assaults, so the Romulan Empire assigned Commander Tal to aide the General in his battles while on board the _Victorious_."

Picard asked. "How is that a flaw? The addition of Commander Tal would only seem to enable him more!"

"It did!" Data verified. "_But_ - according to our history records of this time, Commander Tal was against one of the General's greatest allies."

"Praetor Draluth!" Riker offered.

"Exactly. He eventually betrayed the General and I plan on using that seed of doubt to get Tasha out." Data admitted.

Captain Picard question Data once again. "If the _Victorious_ has returned triumphant from battles, then where is General Volskiar now?"

"It is recorded that he_ used_ to live alone in an armed compound just outside of the Krocton Segment."

"And Preator Draluth is the paranoid one?" Riker jested.

Data simply nodded. "I am assuming that General Volskiar will be escorted by armed motorcade's, as well as a vast array of soldiers. The man is far too arrogant not to have his victory prize by his side."

Riker took a step back and looked at the rescue team's attire. "Data, don't you think it would be less suspicious if you were dressed as a civilian instead of a Romulan Commander."

"No, I am fortunate to have discovered one of Q's helpful clue's. Although I had to dig for it."

Riker and Picard simultaneously raised their eyebrows in question.

Data raised a finger. "Allow me to explain. One of General Volskiar's closest colleagues is a Romulan Commander named Saket; his whereabouts is unknown during this timeline. But it is believed that he was killed while on an undercover mission to Lazon II. According to the only known picture of Saket, I bare a strong resemblance to the Commander. And with that being the case, I plan on resurrecting him."

Picard was astounded. "Are you sure that is wise, Mr. Data?"

"I am well aware of the risks, Sir. I have spent half the night studying every known piece of information on the Romulan's personality. I have listened and watched all recorded speeches of his voice to gain a greater understanding of his mannerisms and vocalization." He paused a moment. "He was very sophisticated and highly trusted by the General and I believe that I can be very convincing with the impersonation."

The Captain still didn't appear to be persuaded. "How do you plan on raising a dead man back to life, Data? There will be too many questions!"

"It is simple, Sir. I will just claim that I escaped the Cardassians captivity by over-taking the guards and stealing a freighter to return to Romulus." He waved off the Captains' suspicions. "Besides, it is widely believed by all Romulans that Cardassians are incompetent and inferior in status to them. The fabrication will be easily accepted by the Romulans."

Picard still had his doubts. "And you are certain this plan of yours will work? Let's not forget that despite this belief, the Romulans are all believed to be distrustful by nature."

Data answered honestly. "I will be able to make the fabrication believable, Sir." And then what appeared to be doubt crept in upon Data's features. "Although, I must admit there is no guarantee that I will be successful, Sir." He paused and visibly shook the doubt from his mind. "But I am more than willing to try!" He said more assuredly.

Picard smiled genuinely. "Mr. Data, We've known each other for quite some time now. And I have never known you to impose yourself on anyone or take a stance based on trivial or whimsical perceptions." He layed his hand upon Data's shoulder in a comforting motion. "I have come to the conclusion that this timeline must not be allowed to continue with Tasha in it. Now, you've told me what you must do. You have only my faith in you, as your Captain, that you will succeed."

"I will not let you down, Sir."

Picard nodded his head in agreement. "Well, why you are portraying your Commander." He waved a hand at the rest of the away team. "We'll be there for back up and - support!"

Data knew he meant his emotional state. And Data just saw it as another way of the Captain being his informal father figure. It was just up to him to not allow his emotions or the state of his now vulnerable body get in the way of his mission.

Data suspiciously eyed Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi and reached out to take Captain Picard off to the side. "Sir, are you sure it is safe for the Counselor and Doctor to join us. Considering that the Romulans have already taken Tasha hostage. I deem it unwise to place other women in the same predicament as Tasha."

"I will note your concern in my logs, Mr. Data. But I need Commander Riker to stay behind with the ship; while Geordi and him continue to search for another way out of this mess. As for Counselor Troi, I need her there to pick up on Tasha's emotional state. And I need Dr. Crusher there for her physical welfare - And yours too, if this hoax of yours is discovered."

Data pondered his response for a moment. "Agreed, Sir!"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

The scene before them was one of pure pandemonium. There was a barricade of Romulan soldiers holding the crowds at bay as they screamed and chanted their displeasure with Praetor Draluth as he bravely passed them by in a procession of armed soldiers.

His delusional state was still evident to the away team; even when the man was guarded by the best of his elite. And following a few yards back from Draluth; in chains and tethered Starfleet uniforms from battle, were the eight remaining hostages.

Data quickly recounted as he looked to Captain Picard in confusion. "There are only eight hostages, Sir!"

Picard leaned in close to Data's left ear, trying desperately to talk above the chants of the crowd as another motorcade came into view. "They were ten all together, wasn't they Commander?"

"Yes, Sir. One is missing not counting Tasha."

They ceased talking as the guards hit one prisoner behind the head, knocking him out completely. The crowd only roared in laughter at the abuse. The man was quickly grabbed by the chains of his hands and dragged through the parade by another soldier, while remaining unconscious.

The away team was shocked into silence as they watched the new procession coming toward them. And immediately Data stood to attention. From any distance, he could notice that blonde hair from anywhere. The General viciously had one of his hands locked into the back of Tasha's hair. Data's anger boiled as he noticed how Volskiar was shoving her around any and every way he turned - showing Tasha off to the crowds. His pleasure obvious upon his face.

A mixture of hell and fury burned within Data's eyes and once the General's vehicle was in front of Data. He made a bold move and broke through the barricade to salute the General. A risk he took to gain Volskiar's attention and temporarily relieve Tasha of the pain he was inflicting upon her. It was the only thing he could think of on such short notice - And to his surprise it worked.

The General immediately released Tasha as a look of shock overcame him. Data's appearance obviously jarred him. He eyed the man before him suspiciously, then smirked as he rolled his hand

before him in a Shakespearian manner and bowed to a resurrected Commander Saket, whom was now saluting him.

Immediately the soldiers grabbed him by the uniform and began shoving him back. "Get back, you fool!" One major yelled.

And then when noticing the red sash around Data's shoulder, he immediately apologised. "I am sorry, Commander -?"

"Saket!" Data offered brusquely.

The major went to lightly brushing Data's uniform off with his hand in an effort to appease his anger.

But Data quickly pushed the soldier's hands off of him, immediately entering into the role of Commander Saket. "Get your hands off of me, you imbicile!" He snapped. "I can have you court-marshalled for such ignorance. Who is your superior?" Data ordered.

The Romulan stammered for a moment from the intimidation. "It's - it's General Volskiar, Sir."

"Well, General Volskiar happens to be a very close colleague of mine. I will make it a point to report you directly to him myself. What is your name major?"

"Major -Ja...Major Jarot, Sir" The man stuttered.

"Very well, I will make my complaints known _Major Jarot_." Data mocked.

And with that said he turned and made his way back to where Captain Picard, Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher stood within the crowd.

"That was close, Data!" Picard whispered. "But I believe that impersonation of yours is working. Volskiar looked as if he had seen a ghost when you saluted him."

"Well, now we have our evidence. Tasha is here!" Data proclaimed. "Now all I have to do is get closer to the General somehow."

"You may have already." Picard nodded in the direction of the recently scolded major making his way toward Data.

"Commander Saket!" Major Jarot acknowledged.

"Oh, have you come back to beg me not to speak to your precious General?" Data spat.

Major Jarot quickly fumbled for a response. "No, Sir!" And then smirked devilishly in return. "General Volskiar requested that I escort you to him."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Author's Notes: I want to first thank dogfreak1233 for revising for work for me. She does awesome work and I owe alot of thanks to her. And to all of you who are reviewing the story, all I can say is a heartfelt thank you. You guys are the reason why I update the story in a timely fashion that is pleasable to you. More reviews get quicker updates! I try to bear in mind what it's like when reading a story that fascinates you and desperately awaiting the next installment. I know I was that way with Ms. Scribbles "Rollercoaster." So with that said, I hope the story is living up to all of your expectations.


	5. The Delusions of A Crazed Man

_**"Within The Confines Of Time"**_

_**Chapter 5: "The delusions of a crazed man"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"Commander Saket!" Major Jarot acknowledged.

"Oh, have you come back to beg me not to speak to your precious General?" Data spat.

Major Jarot quickly fumbled for a response. "No, Sir!" And then smirked devilishly in return. "General Volskiar requested that I escort you to him."

Data turned for a brief moment and shared a look of accomplishment with Picard. And then turned back to the Romulan before him. The away team watched in amazement as Commander Saket appeared once again.

"Why are you still standing there?" Data yelled. "You should know by now the General does not like to be left waiting. Now lead the way!"

Major Jarot immediately turned around and began making his way through the crowd.

"Perhaps I'll see you again tonight at Berkshire's, Commander." Picard shouted.

Data was quickly able to read between the lines. The restaurant would be there meeting place once Data completed his encounter with Volskiar. He just hoped that he would still be alive to make it back there.

He continued to follow the Major a few more meters. He noticed how a couple of soldiers that they had passed moved in on either side of him, making it a full on military escort. Data could feel his stomach turning and tried desperately to place the feeling, so that he could put it to ease quickly.

He didn't have time to falter or fail in anyway, simply because he couldn't handle his newly acquired emotions. He kept his posture straight and suddenly remembered the breathing exercises Beverly taught him. He silently began the exercises and to his surprise once again, they were helping to calm him.

The Major stopped at what appeared to be a small Bistro, where General Volskiar was sitting with a few colleagues outside. They hadn't begun dining yet but Data could care less, all he wanted to know was where Tasha was.

"Ah, Commander Saket! You must forgive my confusion at you being here on Romulus." Volskiar stood to his feet and waved around to all his colleagues seated at his table. "_We _were all under the impression that you had met with a terrible end?"

It wasn't a simple statement, the man was asking for an explanation of how after years of being assumed dead, he suddenly reappears.

This was it! This was the one instant in time that Data could not afford to screw up. His answer, his actions and his life all depended on this very second. But most of all, Tasha's fate depended on this particular moment and he would not disappoint.

"You can stop scrutinizing me Volskiar; I think we've known each other long enough for you to know it's me. Besides, must I really explain how infantile the Cardassians are?"

Volskiar throwed his head back with a haughty laugh and Data watched as the rest of his colleagues joined in. And just as quickly, Volskiar's laughter ceased and his eyes turned a darker shade of brown. His lip curled up slightly.

"I think you do!" The General snarled.

"Hmm! I see you're still as paranoid as ever, Volskiar. I was hoping you would be out of that by now."

The officer narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "It's a slow process!"

"Well, no need to worry. I still have hope for your redemption."

The General smirked slightly and Data knew he was starting to break through the man's barrier.

"Fine, here it is!" Data sighed. "I wasn't killed as so many of you probably would have liked." This time he got a full blown smile from Volskiar. "I was captured and tortured relentlessly but I was able to gain the trust of a Cardassian official by the name of Jagul Tain whom was very found of Kanar. A very vile and intoxicating beverage, especially if forced to drink too much."

"What did you do, Saket - Cram it down the poor fool's throat?" Volskiar snickered.

Data shrugged his shoulders innocently. "How do the humans say it?" Data pondered a moment. "Ah! Where there's a will, there's a way!" Data answered stoically. "And the rest we'll say is history."

The officials burst into laughter once again but this time it wasn't menacing like before. It was more welcoming. And finally, since he had arrived on this planet, Data breathed a sigh of relief.

Volskiar walked over toward Data and placed his arm around him, nodding over to the two empty seats. "I took the liberty of saving you a seat but I just had to be certain it was you." He pulled him into a tight embrace as he patted him a little too hard on the back. "It's good to see you again, my friend!"

Data smiled in turn and took his seat beside the General.

Volskiar leaned in to whisper discreetly. "Speaking of humans, Saket. I have captured the most beautiful human woman that I have_ ever_ had the liberty of setting my Romulans eyes upon."

"Yes, I saw her in the parade - Very beautiful indeed!"

Data watched as the man's eyes lit up and the sound of footfalls from more Romulan officers approached their table.

"Ah, there she is!" The General exclaimed. "My, my you clean up nice, Lieutenant Natasha Yar."

Data turned his head to see a group of Romulan soldiers surrounding Tasha. He watched dumbfounded as the men walked Tasha to the empty chair beside his. Immediately, Data jumped to his feet, startling Volskiar and the rest of the group.

Tasha just sat there, astonished. Her eyes desperately seeking his; the sight of her this way was gut wrenching. But despite that, Data had expected a thousand emotions to come to play inside of him the moment he saw her but right now, only one over rode them all - - hope!

The sight of her overcame any doubt that he may have had of ever getting her back alive. And to his amazement, the very _alive_ presence of the woman standing in front of him, gave him all the strength and self-assurance he needed in his ability to rescue her. He no longer _believed _he could get her off of this god-forsaken planet, he knew he could!

"Commander Saket?" Volskiar asked a little irritated.

Data briefly broke eye contact with Tasha, only to turn and face her captor. "Sir?"

The man's eyes pierced Data's with all the curiosity he could muster. "_Why _are you standing?" He chuckled a little. "After all, she is merely human and we Romulans do not acknowledge their presence in such a manner." His smile faded quickly, as he leaned forward in his chair. "So again, _why_ are you standing?"

Data swiftly thought of an excuse. He'd made it too far to get caught now. "Forgive me, Volskiar. It is a Cardassian custom that was beaten into me while in captivity. The slaves were all forced to stand at the entrance of every woman." He lied once again as he took his seat. "Apparently the beatings worked, it's a habit I have not yet broken."

"I see, well I would hate to be forced to remedy that habit, Commander."

"Yes, Sir. It won't happen again, I assure you."

_'Apparently Q forgot to remove his chivalric nature.' _Data thought_._

With every hour, he was learning more and more new things about himself. Or were they old things? After all, to be chivalrous was in his programming as an android. Perhaps, this is how Q envisioned him as a man as well. Or maybe this was just whom he wanted to be as a human, himself. He selfishly wanted to keep all the characteristics that made him the android he was. All the selfless actions, the protective nurturing side, the respect and care he held for those whom were special to him, along with the deadly force for those who dared to hurt them. He wanted those same fingerprints of the android, to remain inside the man he now was.

Data ceased his thinking and sat as still as ever as Tasha took her seat beside him. His senses became keenly aware of how close her body was to his. If he remained still enough, he could feel the light accidental brushes of her shoulder against his, the slight shifting of her feet under the table and the nervous wringing of her hands in her lap. He could even feel her inquisitive eyes raking over his features and then landing back upon the surface of the table.

He knew that his act of chivalry was causing her to study and question him as a Romulan. She was wondering if he was in some way different. '_And if that is the case',_ Data thought,_ 'then this is my first step in establishing her trust in me as a Romulan.'_

"You look lovely, my dear!" Volskiar admitted. "Wouldn't you agree, Saket?"

"Very!" Data said hesitantly. His eyes briefly flickering across hers once again, only to turn his head back to the General.

"Yes, I am one lucky man." He nodded over in Tasha's direction. "Natasha has agreed to become my consort. We plan to wed as soon as possible." Volskiar proudly announced.

"Congratulations, Sir. I am sure she will make you very happy." Data declared.

Volskiar smiled wickedly as he looked into Tasha's eyes. "She has already!"

The pun didn't go unnoticed. Data knew immediately what he was referring to and the idea of Tasha being forced to make love to someone made him completely nauseated.

Data looked over at Tasha but she refused to meet his gaze. The shame was evident in her body and it made Data's heart fall to his stomach. He wanted so much to reach out and touch her, to hold her. In some small way, he wanted to let her know that he understood why she was continuing this travesty. And in his eyes, the act alone was heroic; it was - Tasha!

He tempted fate and leaned into her. "May I make a suggestion?" Data whispered as he toward the menu in front of Tasha.

Tasha averted her eyes toward him and then back down to where her hands were still nervously wringing.

Data continued on. "I would recommend the Jumbo Romulan Mollusk. I believe you would find it very pleasing to you." Data noticed how Tasha still refused to look at him. "That is if you desire to eat."

Tasha smiled slightly and to Data's delight, she spoke back. "You talk funny!" Data raised his eyebrows in response. "I mean, you don't speak like a Romulan."

Data nodded in agreement. "Ah, well I have three years of captivity to thank for that." He explained.

Tasha shook her head back and forth, her eyes finally gracing his once again. "No, that's not it at all." She paused a moment and then shook the memory from her head. "It just reminded me of someone that was very special to me, that's all."

Volskiar was watching the pair intently. "Please tell me, Saket. Are you scheming to steal Natasha from me as well?" He paused a moment and then smiled as the man in question swallowed hard. "Just like you stole Jaleil from me!"

"I didn't steal Jaleil, General. You just failed to keep her." Data replied, completely unaware of the events Volskiar was referring too.

He laughed heartily. "It was all for not anyways. I'm glad you took the wench off of my hands because if you hadn't of -" He smirked devilishly at Tasha. "Then I would not have had the fortune of discovering Natasha here - over and over again." He added sadistically.

Data smirked dangerously at the man beside him. He quickly used his Romulan guise to mask his feelings by making a toast. "Here's to the journey then!"

Volskiar smiled. "Here, here!"

The soldiers held their drinks up in unison, as they all toasted to the General. But the scene playing out before Data completely disgusted him. By no means did he find the constant onslaught of perversion that seemed to fill Volskiar mouth, the least bit amusing. In fact, Data vowed right then and there, that before this rescue was complete, he would kill the man.

"Tell me, Saket. Where are you staying the night? It's a long walk back to Gal Gath'thong."

"Theirs an inn right beside Berkshire's. I planned on staying the night there. I'm mainly in town because I wanted to congratulate you on your recent victory."

"Yes, well let's change your arrangements then. My home is not that far from here. You can stay the night there instead. It would be an honor to have one of my closest friends there as my guest."

"I can't, Sir." Data noticed out of the corner of his eye how Tasha turned her head in surprise. "I don't want to impose, after all you will be much too busy planning your wedding, I'm sure."

"Nonsense, all I have to do is get the little harlot to say yes and then it's final. I don't plan on wasting money on a big, extravagant wedding. Besides, human women don't require such things and even if she did, I would still refuse." Volskiar joked. "Now, I insist and that's it!"

"Very well, Sir."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It was late into the night and it had been hours since Volskiar had taken Tasha to his bed. And yet, here he sat in front of a blazing fire that matched the anger burning inside him. It was the thoughts that had taken his sleep hostage; refusing to allow his fatigue state to overcome him.

Q had sent him to hell, he was sure of it! This wasn't some fairytale of a damsel in distress, awaiting her prince in shining armor. This was undeniably, inexplicably hell and if he was forced to deal with the thoughts of what was possibly taking place behind General Volskiar's doors, he would go mad!

Every part of him ached to run out of the library, down the hall and kick Volskiar's doors in and rip out his beating heart. As if the idea of the things he might be doing to her wasn't despairing enough. But what was worst of all, was he knew just how much Tasha was loathing it. She was not meant to be dominated, nor did she want to be. All she has ever really wanted was to be loved and valued. Even without emotions, he could pick up on that as an android. '_Q was right,' _Data thought,_ 'there is no other fate more terrible than being coerced to remain with someone you don't even love.'_

The very idea of it made Data's face scrunch up as the light from the fireplace danced across his features. The man didn't love her, no, all she was too him was another victory under his belt. Another mountain to be conquered! Yes, he hated the very essence of the man that was known as General Volskiar. Data was certain the emotion had to be hate. There is no other feeling that would make you want to shove a romulan rifle into every orifice of a certain individual and fire away. Yep, that was hate. No doubt about that one!

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The voice was magical to his ears; a welcoming intrusion upon his thoughts.

Data suddenly sat up from his slouched state in his chair and turned to face the owner of such an angelic voice.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Data asked trying to dodge her first question pertaining to his thoughts. _'Those were better kept to himself,'_ Data thought.

"I can't sleep!" she admitted.

"Well, I don't think it's safe for you to be wondering around Volskiar's compound in the middle of the night either! I know him and I know how he thinks and you wouldn't want him believing that you were trying to escape."

Tasha just stood there staring at him incredulously. Data stood silent, bewitched by the flames luminiscing her face. The orange tint making her face glow in a hypnotizing way. The feeling was - awful! She was so close and yet still so far away from him.

Suddenly, he had realized his mistake. She had beguiled him in some way and now he was allowing the human side of him to over ride the Romulan he was portraying. If he kept this up, she would surely find out who he really was.

He waved his hand in a manner to brush her off. "Or get caught, what do I care?"

She took a step back, stunned by his insensitiveness. Even he hated the harshness that was detected in his voice.

"It's kind of hard to get caught doing anything around here when Volskiar has thirty guards watching the compound day and night. Here -". She waved her hand around the room. "Is the only place that he isn't so concerned about where I am." She paused a moment and then the Tasha he remembered from the_ Enterprise_ came through. "And you, what are you? His watchdog or something?"

Data repeated her earlier reaction to his coldness. He just simply gazed at her in confounding silence.

"I've never seen a Romulan who sits up half the night, waiting to see if his friend's sex slave will escape through the night! Why are you so dedicated to him after the way he treats all of you?"

Data winced at the description of herself to Volskiar. His _sex slave! _Once again, he felt nauseated. Before his thoughts were merely just theories of what was possibly going on between the two. But now she just confirmed it; enraging him more.

"I hardly think you are in a position to be questioning any of our loyalties when you're the one wondering around in the middle of the night?"

He watched silently as she balled her fists up, her anger getting ready to take hold. "Damn!" _'And there it is,'_ Data thought. "Can no one go for a walk around here? Is that forbidden too?"

Data tried to remain calm. "No, it's not. But it is for a prisoner!"

Tasha gritted through her teeth. "Are all Romulans so paranoid? You all seem to think everyone has something to hide!"

Data stood up violently; ignoring the ache in his chest when Tasha took a step back toward the door. "Everyone has something to hide, Lieutenant. That's just a simple fact of life and the quicker you learn that the better off you'll be!" Data growled.

The two of them stood still, their eyes piercing into the others. _'Gawd! What is wrong with me,' _Data thought! Why was he giving her the third degree all of a sudden? This is not what he came here for and he was starting to lose sight of that reasoning. He needed to calm himself down in some way. He didn't want to scare her off because that would only send her back to_ him_!

"Why did you come in here anyways? Surely you could see from the doorway that the room was occupied. Why enter?" Data inquired.

Tasha spat her answer. "Because since I've been in captivity, you are the only Romulan that I've come in contact with that was actually nice to me."

She quickly turned to leave, only to stop at the door. Her back was still to him and he could tell she was willing her body not to look at him. "I guess I thought you might be different than the rest of them." Then she turned around to face him and he could finally see what she was trying so hard to hide - tears! She was trying her best to fight the tears from falling. "I guess I was wrong!" She added in frustration.

He could no longer remain still and he walked with determination toward her, surprised that she didn't run away. He reached out to grab her shoulders with both hands but halted in mid air. During a situation like this, he thought better of it. He looked at his hands and held them up in defeat.

He went to speak but faltered. Instead, he found the comfort he needed in her eyes in spite of the anger blazing in them. Again, he spoke with confidence and a deep sense of desperation. "Please!" Tasha watched in amazement as the romulan before her waged a battle inside. "I behaved horribly, forgive me!" Data begged.

He watched as she folded her arms in defense. Despite his apology, her anger still wasn't appeased. Oh yes, she planned on making him work for it. He would have to do a lot better than that if he was going to get back in her good graces again.

"It's just -" Again, he stopped. His frustration was mounting, he could feel easily but expressing those feelings seem to be much more challenging. "I have to be careful around you!"

He watched as she cocked her head to the side in curiosity. And he tried his best not to smile as he noticed a faint hint of one breaking through on the corner of her lips. She was waiting for more!

So Data continued on. "You're a very beautiful woman, you see, and I have to be - um." He snapped his fingers in repetition, trying his best to find the right words to fit the situation. "On guard around you!"

"Don't want to get yourself killed for betraying the mighty General, huh?" Tasha mocked.

Data shook his head from side to side. "No, I don't want to get you killed!" He revealed.

Tasha uncrossed her arms, her eyes still searching his to see if they held any truth in them. She smiled as she realized that they did.

"You're an unusual Romulan, Commander Saket!"

Data breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't even realize his heart was beating so fast. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

Tasha, still smiling, answered him. "You should!"

And from the doorway behind Tasha, they could here shouting. "Here she is, Sir!" One Romulan soldier exclaimed in a sense of urgency.

Volskiar walked into the doorway of the library, eyeing the two individuals that occupied the room - alone!

"There you are my dear! I see you decided to take another one of you midnight ventures." Volskiar looked around the room and then his eyes landed back on the couple. "Have you decided that you found something in the library more to your liking than the arboretum? My, my what fickle creatures you humans are!"

Data lightly cleared his throat. "She just had walked in, Volskiar. I became alarmed that she was up and about without your consent, that's all!" He finally looked at the General. "No need to worry, I was going to see that she was returned to you safely."

"Oh, I wasn't worried for her sake. She has already served her purpose for the night. I was more concerned as to why you were here with her - alone I might add?"

Tasha spoke up. "He was already in here, I intruded upon his space."

The General turned quickly and slapped Tasha in the face. Data watched helplessly as Tasha cradled the side of her face. "You know to never enter a room if it is inhabited; unless invited, human! Now let that be a lesson to you!" He snarled.

"Volskiar, please is this necessary?"

He turned to face Data, his eyes raging. "Yes, it's necessary! If she is to remain alive and follow through with our deal then she must be taught the guidelines of that agreement."

Data boldly stood up to him. "Then maybe you should hold up your end of the deal as well?"

"You dare to speak to me in such a manner, Saket?"

"We are friends, are we not?" The General remained speechless. "Just hear me out; you would probably get much further with her, if you released the remaining prisoners instead of having them march about the Capital City in chains."

Volskiar turned and looked at the guard. "Take her back to the master bedroom!" He ordered.

The guard immediately complied; grabbing Tasha by the arms and walking her back to what was now_ their _bedroom.

Data waited in silence for Volskiar to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"So what you're saying is that if I release the prisoners, then it might cause Tasha to lower her guard around me and possibly let me in?"

If there was any time that Data absolutely abhorred himself, it was these last few moments passed. But more so now! "Yes! I believe it would."

"So there is a chance that I could actually win her love then?"

"Well, minus the slapping around! Yes, I believe so!"

Volskiar smiled a little. "I underestimated you, Saket. It really is you, isn't it?"

"In the flesh!" Data replied.

"I have a plan, Saket. I need you to win Natasha's trust. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"I don't know, Sir. She appears to be a little spitfire!"

Volskiar laughed out loud. "She is purely full of piss and vinegar but I know there is a little sugar mixed in there somewhere. I just need you to find it."

"Why me, Sir? Shouldn't you be the one trying to gain her trust?"

"She absolutely detests me, every since I had her little boyfriend brutally murdered. Perhaps if she trusted you instead, then maybe _through_ you, she would come to see that I'm not really as bad as she believes me to be."

Data's brain only registered one word out of all of that. _Boyfriend! _When did she find the time to get a boyfriend or better yet, who was he?

"Was he a prisoner also?" Data asked.

"Who? Oh, her boyfriend?" Data nodded. "Yes, he was apparently the acting Captain. I believe he said his name was Castillo. But as Romulans, we all know that you never take a Captain hostage and let him live. Especially if he holds the heart of the one you want for yourself."

The General laughed again and Data tried his best to fake a smile in turn. The man truly was insane.

"So what do you say, Saket?"

"I may not be successful, Volskiar!"

"Yes, she is most definitely a rose with thorns that's for sure. But she wants to trust somebody so badly. I can sense it in her but sadly because of Castillo, she will not extend that trust to me but she might give it to you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Data was mainly asking for himself, rather than to the General.

"It's the perfect plan. You win her trust, then during that time you will instill her trust in me. And when the time comes, you will hand her over to me - completely!"

Data swallowed hard. He had every intention of getting her out of here, long before then!

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author Notes: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If so, please take a few moments to let me know. Like I said before, more reviews lead to quicker updates. And I want to send out a heartfelt thank you to dogfreak1233. She beta's all of my work for me and I am forever indebted to her for it and her patience.**_


	6. A Deal with the Devil

"_Within The Confines Of Time"_

Chapter 6 ~ "A deal with the devil"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deanna was completely aghast. "He asked you what, Data?"

"General Volskiar has asked me to gain Tasha's trust and then extend that trust toward him." Data answered her somberly.

"And did you agree?" Beverly asked while sharing a knowing look with Picard.

Data abashedly looked at the three of them. "I am afraid that I have made a deal with the devil."

"Maybe not!" Captain Picard held his finger up to emphasize his logic. "Perhaps Data, we can use this to our advantage. If Tasha begins to trust you, it will be a lot easier for us to get her out."

"Yes, I thought of that myself, Sir. The Tasha I remember would not willing leave with anyone, much less another Romulan. But if I can instill her faith in me somehow, then I can convince her of the greater good of the mission."

"Data, this is Tasha we are talking about!" Deanna shook her head in disbelief. "When she was being paraded around by that monster, I sensed many emotions but the most dominant of them all was pure hate. You are going to have to tell her who you really are or your not going to get her out of here willingly."

"I believe that I can safely rescue her without revealing my identity, Counselor."

"I agree with Deanna, Data." Picard admitted. "Your going to have to tell her the truth, otherwise she's going to think that she's another lamb being led to the slaughter."

Data looked at Picard a little confused.

"It's an ancient earth idiom, Data." Picard explained. "Meaning that Tasha will think she is being led to die _another_ death in vain."

"Ah, I see, Sir!" His puzzlement was replaced with gratitude. "Thank you, Sir. But I only have one concern."

The crew awaited his revelation, gazing intently.

"I fear that Q has placed me in a bit of a bind. If I were still an android, then it would be a lot easier for me to convince Tasha of my individuality. But – " He waved a hand at his still new human form. "Now I am unrecognizable to her?" Data confessed.

Deanna sensed his inner turmoil and sympathized with the man in front of her. "Data, you are still _you_! You're just in a different form now – a human version of the android we have come to know and love. You still have the same characteristics, the same desires to do what is right. They are just being manifested and displayed by the man instead of the machine." She pointed her finger to where his heart lied within his chest. "This defines who a person really chooses to be – not programming and subroutines. And that's why Tasha will recognize you, if you choose to tell her."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

He had been walking around Volkiar's compound for thirty minutes, trying to become familiar with the layout. He needed to understand every nook and cranny of this place, as well as every posting of General's guards. He came across a console upon the wall; it seemed to be a diagram of the compound. He lightly placed his finger upon the console, sliding it across the panel, visually laying out the easiest route for escape.

"What are you doing?"

Data jumped slightly at the voice behind him but the reflection of the owner was easily recognized within the glass of the panel in front of him. He slowly turned to face the one who posed such an innocent, yet deliberate question.

His eyes were met with a pair of speculative blue. "I am merely learning the layout of Volskiar's compound."

After all it was true. He just failed to let her know_ why_ he was doing it.

Tasha crossed her arms as her eyes visually scrutinized the man in front of her. "If you're such good friends with your precious General, shouldn't you already know the layout of his home? I mean surely you've visited on several occasions during the years you've known and served with him."

Data swallowed hard and quickly recovered from her accusation. "Oh, come off of it!" He blurted out. "As much as you would like to believe that I'm here to spy on you, unfortunately that's not the case. I could care less whether Volskiar keeps you -." He paused a minute, taking one brave step closer to the blonde who posed a threat to everything he was now becoming. "Or loses you!" He stared deep into her eyes, hoping that his words had more of an impact upon her than they did his heart.

She defiantly ignored his insinuation. "You're deflecting, Commander!"

"No, you're just trying to enforce your paranoia around me." Data countered.

Tasha smirked slightly and argued on. "You still didn't answer the question."

Data narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Are all you humans so persistent?"

Tasha shrugged her shoulders. "I'm afraid so!"

"Hmm, I see. Then I shall make a conscious effort to remember not to get in your way."

She smiled despite herself and the sight literally swept Data's breath from his lungs. _'How long has it been since she's done that',_ he wondered to himself.

He smirked in return as she cocked her head in anticipation of his answer.

"Oh yes! Why was I trying to familiarize myself with Volskiar's home." Still smirking, he added. "Right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes!"

He leaned in closely to whisper. "As much as the General would like you to believe that we are the best of friends, _I_ on the other hand beg to differ."

Tasha only widened her eyes in response.

"He only keeps me around because I know so much about him. How do you humans say it?" He raised a finger up as the phrase dawned on him. "Ah! Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"He said that you saved his life once." Tasha revealed.

"Yes, well I was only doing my job, unlike Volskiar, whose protocol is based upon the ramblings of a madman."

"You're implying Praetor Dralath."

Data nodded his head. "The Empire is very concerned over the Praetor and his mental state."

"And what about you, Commander Saket? What are you concerned about?"

Data noticed a form in his peripheral and turned to see a Romulan soldier staring at the pair from a distance. He quickly reached out and grasped Tasha's arm a little too harshly for his liking, pulling her along with him to the arboretum. Tasha protested and defiantly kept trying to jerk her arm from his clutches. It wasn't until he stopped in front of the door, that Tasha realized the reasoning behind his actions.

"Is there a problem with the slave, Commander?" The Romulan asked.

Data faced the soldier completely and the recognition of the man's face filled his features. "Ah, Major Jarot, we seem to keep running into each other!"

"Yes Sir. Is everything alright, Sir? I can escort the prisoner back to her quarters if you wish."

"No, I am sure after our little discussion she will improve her behavior tremendously." Data smirked as he looked at Tasha. "And tame that mouth of hers as well."

Again, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the arboretum. "Good day, Major Jarot!" Data waved off his goodbye to the Romulan with a slight hint of irritation in his voice from his disruption.

As soon as the doors closed, he released his hold on her. Tasha briskly walked past him and he turned to follow.

Data watched as Tasha cradled the arm he had just assaulted with his touch. Suddenly, shame overcame him and he ran to catch up to her, only to stop dead in her path.

She hurriedly jumped back to keep from running into him.

"If I remember correctly, you said that you would stay out of my way."

He ignored her statement, only to nod toward her cradled arm. "I apologize if I hurt you." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his surging emotions. "It was not my intention!"

Tasha side stepped him and continued walking.

"Please!" Data pleaded.

She yielded her steps and he knew that he had her attention, even if she refused to face him.

"You asked me where my concern lies. Well, I find that I am concerned about a lot of things, Tasha." He looked over to another garden display of a bouquet of pale yellows in the distance. And he noticed out of his peripheral that she had finally turned around to hear him out. He silently shook his head in perplexity. "I'm confused about Volskiar and his recent actions. I'm frustrated over Praetor Draluth and his sadistic delusions." Finally, he turned to face her, pinning her gaze to his. "But I am mostly concerned over why you're here."

She crossed her arms once again. A gesture Data was beginning to become accustomed too. "Oh, do explain, Commander!" She mocked.

Data shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "From what I've gathered, you're a casualty in all of this." He quickly emphasized his next words. "_You and your crew_! None of you should be here."

Tasha rolled her eyes in exasperation and continued to walk. She halted in front of a group of maru's; a flower that Data noticed looked a lot like the roses he saw on earth. The only difference that he could detect was the color, which appeared to be an indigo blue instead of the common red.

He jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Tasha's voice once again. But more in an accusatory tone, her frustration laced within its beautiful vocalization.

"You don't act like a Romulan, you don't treat me like a Romlulan nor do you speak like one." She looked down at the maru's, then back to the man whom had recently become an enigma to her. She studied his eyes, pleading for the answer held within them. "And you just called me Tasha; only my closest crewmates used that name. Now I will only ask you one time, Commander - Tell me who you really are?"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Author's Notes: I truly hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Sorry it took so long to update. I have two small children ( a three year old and four year old) that take up a good bit of my time. So I hope you guys can forgive me for the delay. As always, leave a review if you really are enjoying the story! Thanks a lot you guys…


	7. More of A Man

"Within The Confines of Time"

Chapter 7 ~ "More of a Man"

-x-x-x-x-

"You don't act like a Romulan, you don't treat me like a Romlulan nor do you speak like one." She looked down at the maru's, then back to the man whom had recently become an enigma to her. She studied his eyes, pleading for the answer held within them. "And you just called me Tasha; only my closest crewmates used that name. Now I will only ask you one time, Commander - Tell me who you really are?"

Data's anger began to boil over. "Why do you wish to insist that I am someone else?" He moved dangerously closer to her, tempting fate and Tasha's fury. "Is it because I don't slap you around like Volskiar or make you do unspeakable acts. Perhaps, I should start being as cruel to you as they are – is that it? Is that what you want?"

"No! All I want is to know who you really are?" Tasha spat back!

Data lowered his head in grief and resignment. "I am who I told you I was." He whispered. Again, he met her eyes with his. "But I will tell you what I'm not. I am not the one you need to keep discrediting; in fact I think it would benefit you greatly to_ trust _me, Tasha!"

"I don't trust anyone!" She argued. "And the only one I did trust while on this god-forsaken mission is dead now."

Data's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared a little. "You mean Castillo?"

"Yes, Richard!"

"Richard?" His face scrunched up in distaste. "What kind of name is _Richard?_"

Tasha simply rolled her eyes and resumed to walk away from him.

He had no clue what was going on with him. In fact, Richard was a very common name. But he also knew it was a name that he, as of five seconds ago, absolutely detested. Why was he so insistent upon knowing more about this man! It was a torture that he seemed to want more of – she had turned him into a man that was glutton for punishment. He wanted facts about Castillo! He wanted his place of birth, the name of his parents, his rank and especially the reasoning behind his interest in her.

He watched helplessly as she quickly strolled further through the arboretum. His inquisitive nature getting the best of him!

"Volskiar confided in me that he had Castillo killed because he knew that you loved him." She immediately stopped her retreat from his presence. "Is that true?"

She turned to face him and he could tell that she was battling the tears that were threatening to fall.

Her voice was shaky and distraught. "Yes, I believe Volskiar had Richard killed, although he told me otherwise."

Data shortened the distance between them only to stop a few yards away. He smiled slightly, "But did you love him?"

Tasha tilted her head to the side in annoyance. "How is that relevant to me trusting you? And besides, if I confide the truth to you, whose to say that you want go back and tell Volskiar?"

Data was enraged at the accusation. This woman was impossible!

"I don't care about Volskiar but I do care about you!" He shouted.

Tasha was taken back by his statement but quickly retaliated. "You can't possibly care about me; you've only just met me a day ago."

Data shook his head insistently. "No, believe me – I've come to realize that I care a great deal about you!"

Tasha remained silent, her mind processing the revelation.

"Now please, I just need to know – did you love him?" Data asked.

He could see the war she was waging inside herself and he began to wonder if she truly even knew the answer to his question herself.

She hesitated a moment. "I don't –"She paused, while meeting his eyes she corrected herself. "I believe that I could have loved him."

His heart was elated. "In other words, you weren't in love with him yet?"

Tasha's patience was wearing thin. "No, I was in love with -"She quickly caught herself before she disclosed the man's name. "Someone else!" she shouted.

"If you were in love with someone else then why begin a relationship with this man?"

Still irritated, Tasha answered. "Let's just say he didn't_ feel_ the same as me!"

Data shrugged his shoulders in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe."

"If you knew what I know, you wouldn't."

He smirked slightly. "Enlighten me with your wisdom!"

Tasha growled and brushed past him roughly but Data's reflexes were quicker than she had anticipated. Before she could completely get past him, his hand had already grasped her arm once again. But she couldn't help but notice how he only used enough pressure to stop her, ever careful not to hurt her a second time. She bravely turned to look up into his eyes, their faces inches apart.

Her lips slightly parted in surprise and she could easily feel his breath grazing the coolness of her lips. His voice was much calmer and if she closed her eyes, she could envision the man whom possessed the same smooth, alluring voice.

"Is it possible that this man was an officer on board your futuristic _Enterprise_?"

A realization suddenly hit her_. No, it couldn't be! Why didn't she recognize it before! The likelihood of it truly being him was less than ten percent, _she thought_. And besides, this man was obviously displaying signs of emotion. _

There was only one way to find out for sure. She would continue in this pretense of his. If it was really him, the real Data was incapable of lying and she had no doubt that he would surely tell her.

She briefly flicked her head to the side, a quick motion to remove the rebellious strands of hair from her eyes. She stood up a little straighter and her body tensed up, causing Data to tilt his head to the side in suspicion.

"Yes, he was!" she admitted.

She watched as he downcast his eyes briefly over her body and then back to her gaze, his hold on her arm refusing to loosen up but pulling her all the more closer.

He taunted her again. "His name, please?"

Gawd! Why did he have to still be so pleasant even in moments such as this. Right now, all he wanted to do was take this woman and ravage her where she stood. Yet, his so called code of honor wouldn't allow him. He wanted her to love him, no scratch that, he needed her to love him!

When had this woman beguiled him? Is it possible that Q knew he felt this way for her all along but just couldn't express it? He wasn't sure! All he knew was that this woman was driving him inexplicably crazy inside. She stirred a thousand emotions up within him that he had not experienced within the three days of him being human.

"It doesn't matter because he doesn't even exist yet!"

Still, he smirked knowingly. "I see, he hasn't been born yet, right?"

"No, he hasn't been created yet. He's still the magnificent thought inside the ingenious mind of his father."

Confused, Data raised an eyebrow, a silent plea for her to continue.

"Have you ever heard of Noonian Soong, Commander Saket?"

Data's heart began to race and his eyes widened in acknowledgement. He fumbled to hide his delight but Tasha had already seen the light of verification in his eyes.

"The cyberneticists?" He asked in disbelief.

Tasha nodded her head in agreement.

Shocked, Data continued on. "You love a machine?"

"He's not a machine!" Tasha defended. "He's an android and I promise you that he his more of a man than you will ever dream to be!"

Suddenly, His arm recoiled from her. The look in Data's eyes changed to that of fear and shame all rolled into one. She had wounded him in some way with her words and he had neglected to conceal it.

His eyes searched hers, the pain so very evident in them. He silently nodded his head in resolve as he broke their gaze to look off into the distance at some unknown figure that intrigued only him.

The heat of the moment was lost by her poisonous choice of words. And she knew that he was refusing to meet her steady eyes.

"I see!" He whispered confounded. "I truly hope that you find this android of yours one day."

And with one last glance, he turned to walk away, quickly making his way toward the exit.

Tasha was amazed at how alone she suddenly felt. She had become accustomed his presence. She found that she didn't want him to leave. She needed him to be there! Despite their disputes, she had grown used to his company. And there was still a chance that it could be whom she hoped it was. To hell with the logical reasoning of it's impossibility in her mind. She had to know!

"Data!" She shouted.

Tasha was transfixed by the way Saket abruptly ceased his retreat. His shoulders tensed up at the name of the android she had just blurted out. Slowly, he turned to face the woman who had undoubtedly discovered his secret – or had she?

**-x-x-x-x-**

Author's notes: To everyone who is reading the story, if you are enjoying it, please take a few moments to review. You have no idea how the reviews fuel the mind of the author, which in turn leads to quicker updates. And to all of you whom have left the most inspiring and uplifting reviews, I sincerely thank you for your feedback. You guys are the reason why it is continuously updated. Thanks a bunch! ;)


	8. Truth Be Told

"_**Within The Confines of Time"**_

_**Chapter 8 ~ "Truth be told"**_

_**Star Trek: TNG ~ Again I absolutely own none of the characters, although I might secretly wish that I owned Data, unfortunately I don't. **_

_**Pairings: Data/Tasha - who else would there be? **_

_**Rated T for sexual references!**_

_**Summary: Q makes Data an offer neither can afford to lose! **_

_**Author's notes: Just to be forewarned, Data kind of gets a little tipsy in this Chapter but I promise that he does it for a good reason. Enjoy!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"Data!" She shouted.

Tasha was transfixed by the way Saket abruptly ceased his retreat. His shoulders tensed up at the name of the android she had just blurted out. Slowly, he turned to face the woman who had undoubtedly discovered his secret – or had she?

Her eyes were fixated to his and she could visibly see his nervousness, as his Adam's apple kept bobbing up and down with each swallow.

"I'm sorry?" Data inquired hesitantly.

"His name – you asked for his name." She smiled a little to herself. "It was Data!"

Relief flooded Data's heart. "I see. That's an _unusual _name!"

Tasha looked off into the distance, as if in deep thought. "Yeah, well, he was an unusual man. I'm afraid he was one of kind."

He took a small step toward her. "May I ask why you believe he did not share your affections?"

Tasha looked down at the ground, pondering his question. Finally she shrugged her shoulders in defeat and gave off a small chuckle.

"Because his Creator didn't equip him with the emotions to do so." She whispered.

Data took another step. "Yes, but I am confident that he cared for you in his own way. Perhaps he was uncertain of your feelings towards him. Did you ever voice them to him?"

Tasha turned to meet Data's eyes and he could see the regret that was buried within them.

"No, I was kind of in denial. I didn't want to believe that I had fallen for a man who couldn't love me back, so I just brushed it off."

The smile upon her face was so distant, it literally made Data's heart ache for her. It reminded him of some words of wisdom Picard once shared with him shortly after her death. _'__A smile hides a thousand tears and a broken heart',_ he once said. And of all the things Data has experienced or seen, could fit that statement alone, it would be the demeanor of the woman before him

She was obviously going back in time, to a moment or possibly a night that the two had shared together. He helplessly watched in silence as she wrapped her arms around her torso, as if to bring herself some type of comfort.

"I never even told him!" She confessed with disappointment.

The sadness laced within her voice, reminded Data of a sonnet and he boldly began to quote it.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds. Admit impediments. Love is not love. Which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever-fixed mark. That looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come: Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

Tasha quickly brushed away a tear that was threatening to fall. "That was beautiful. Who is it?"

Data smirked, a little embarrassed. "It's Shakespeare's one hundred and sixteenth sonnet. A personal favorite of mine."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow! A Romulan with a romantic side, whatever shall we do!"

Data smiled at her sarcasm.

"So what does it mean anyways?" Tasha asked.

Data answered solemnly, "Well, it means that love is timeless and the only thing that can stop it is death."

"I guess Shakespeare wasn't aware of alternate timelines back then, huh?"

"I'm afraid not!" Data admitted and then in one last effort to comfort her, he remembered something that a friend told him one time. "A very wise man once said that sometimes love creates a second chance because time just wasn't ready for it the first time."

"Well, unless you can get me on a shuttle to Omicron Theta where I can find Noonian Soong and implore him to hurry up and create his son, then I'm pretty much screwed on the whole second chance scenario, buddy."

"Yes, that would be a minor problem, wouldn't it?" Data conceded as he closed the final gap that had been separating them. "But, let's just say in hypothetical terms, what if this android of yours was sent back in time by some omnipotent being to rescue you." He paused a moment as he dared to brush a strand of hair from her eyes, tucking it softly behind her left ear, his eyes pinned to hers.

"And….." She prompted him for more.

Data was astonished that she didn't retract away from his touch. But to his delectation, she welcomed it. Growing bolder, he tempted fate a second time as he leaned in close to whisper into her ear, his lips barely grazing the sensitive skin that now lied beneath them. The magical sensation sending chills down Tasha's spine.

"Then hypothetically speaking, I believe that would constitute for a second chance – would it not?"

His lips brushed ever so slowly from her ear to the side of her cheek, placing him in advantage where most men would kill to be, a mere inch from her lips. He waited and lingered as she leisurely turned to meet his eyes.

To him, it was a moment of pure bliss. Everything in his world ceased to exist; even the time and space that had so viciously separated them. He had waited, what seemed to be an eternity, just to be this close to her once more. And oddly enough, he would do it all over again, if it meant having the privilege of her by his side.

Startled, she quickly backed away from him at the sound of swooshing doors.

"Ah! I thought I just might find you here." Volskiar announced as he walked up to the occupants.

Data, nor Tasha spoke; both desperately fighting the urge not to look at one another.

Sensing the tension, Volskiar shared a look between the pair. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No, Sir. I was just leaving." Data answered.

"So soon, Saket? You should stay for dinner!" He leaned in to place a quick, apathetic kiss upon Tasha's lips then turned back to Data. "I would invite you to dessert as well, but I'm afraid that's reserved for the two of us only."

Volskiar's words, coupled with the kiss he just witnessed, literally knocked the wind out of Data's chest. All he could do was simply stare at the man he so utterly despised.

And through clenched teeth, he repeated his last statement. "I'm leaving!"

Tasha's eyes quickly snapped to his and the plea that was held within them didn't go unnoticed by Data's keen eye.

'_Remarkable!'_ He intriguingly thought. _'Just one look from her and my plans quickly alter to please her.' _

He smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Change of plans, Sir. I believe I will be staying."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Data watched as the servant filled his glass with some sort of red liquid. He picked it up and brought the glass to his nose, a quick sniff was all he needed to conclude that he was completely revolted by its fragrance.

"What is this vile concoction, Volskiar?" Data inquired in displeasure.

The General laughed. "It's Rebetane; I believe an acquired taste is necessary first for most Romulans."

Annoyed, Data argued. "This isn't a drink for the Romulan Star Empire!"

Volskiar leaned up in his chair. "And what exactly is?"

Data smirked devilishly. "Romulan Ale!"

General Volskiar returned Data's smile. "Agreed!"

Within moments the servant was filling their glasses with the most intoxicating drink known throughout the universe.

Data raised his glass and downed it in one smooth motion. Volskiar followed closely behind, swallowing the alcohol in one gulp.

"Bet you can't do two in a row?" Data tempted.

"Of all people that I have served with Saket, you should know that I have always been able to out drink you."

"But you have to admit, I have been gone for quite some time. Who's to say I haven't improved." Data countered.

Volskiar motioned for the servant to refill their drinks, finally jerking the bottle from his hands. "I believe where going to be needing _all _of this!" He warned.

And just as quickly as his first shot, the General downed the two with ease. He briefly shook his head, as the ale burned down his throat.

Looking back to Data, he nodded. "Your turn!"

Data looked at the two shots, held his breath and swallowed the alcohol as fast as he possible could.

"Bet you can't handle three more!" Volskiar challenged as he refilled their glasses.

Already beginning to feel the effects of the intoxication, Data still refused to back down, accepting his challenge by drinking the three glasses before him.

He reached out in turn and began pouring the General's drink. "How about four?"

Volskiar fell into a fit of giggles. He was obviously well on his way to being completely drunk.

"Pour five, Saket. And let me show you how a real Romulan does it!"

Data did as he was asked and watched in amazement as the General guzzled each drink with ease.

Both men fell back, laughing hysterically. Volskiar scooted his chair closer to Data's holding his glass out. "Hows abouts one more, Sakeeettt!"

"Say pleasseee!" Data needled him.

The General smiled broadly. "Pours me some mo' of that um -" He paused a moment, his eyes narrowing in confustion. "Whats the hell is we drinkin again, Sucket?"

"Saket, Sir" Data corrected drunkenly.

He waved a hand of dismissal at his mishap. "Whatevah!"

"I believes we gots ahold of sum good stuff!" Data admitted

Tasha sat back with her arms crossed, annoyed to no end at the scene before her. The men were acting like children with a new toy.

The General abruptly stood from his chair, swaggering back and forth as he tried to gain his balance.

He held a finger up in the air. "I's got me a good ideas!"

He patted Data on the shoulder then motioned for him to follow him. "Lets get ons the balcony."

Data began to stand, holding onto the table for leverage. "Whoa!"

And just then, the two heard a loud thump on the floor as the guards rushed to the General's side.

Tasha angrily stood up, taking control of the situation. "Major Jarot, please take Volskiar to his room.

"I don't take orders from a human woman!" he spat.

"Well, this human woman will soon be the consort of the General and then you'll have to take orders from me, won't you? I guess you might as well get used to it now!" Tasha snapped back.

The man did as asked and picked Volskiar up, laying the drunken man over his shoulder as he carried him out.

Tasha turned to look at Data, fire burning in her eyes. "What was that? A walk down memory lane for you two, hmm? A chance to re-live your glory days!" She chastised.

Data drunkenly held a finger up to his lips. "Ssshhh!"

Tasha growled in frustration. She watched in silence as Data, whom appeared to have a death grip on the side of table, slowly began inching his way over to the sofa.

Taking mercy on him, she walked over toward him, ducking her head under his arm as she placed it around her neck. "Come on, let's take you to bed."

"Oooh, you is sooo naughty!" Data chuckled.

But Tasha on the other hand, didn't find his jest funny in the least. Instead she chose to ignore it altogether, as she helped him out of the dining area into the corridor.

Yet, un-phased by her silence, he continued to bantering jokes. "Sides, if you's take me tooo bedd. I's afraid ya mights take advantage of me."

Horrified by the insinuation, Tasha vehemently denied it. "I most certainly would not!"

Data stopped immediately, stumbling a little as he turned to face her. "Pleaaasssee!"

Tasha tried her best to fight the smile that was creeping upon her lips but failed miserably.

"Ah-ha! I knewed you wants me!" Data proudly announced.

Finally they reached his quarters for the night and Tasha helped him inside, slowly making their way toward the master bedroom, his alcoholic rants still filling the air.

"Gettin Dessurt tonightt, sheesh! Only thing he be gettin is a limp willy!" He slurred.

Tasha tried desperately not to fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. But despite herself, she still burst out into boisterous laugh at his drunken statement of General Volskiar's previous remark in the arboretum.

As they reached the bed, she gently laid him down, his feet still hanging over the side of the bed, when the thought hit her.

He had done this for her. He had planned it all the moment he made his comment over the rebetane not being fit to drink. He had every intention of getting Volskiar drunk so she wouldn't have to deal with his rogue attempts of what he so maniacally called making love.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" She whispered.

Data turned his head too quickly and winced from the pain of the swift movement. Only to mumble a barely audible, "Huh?"

"You intended on getting him drunk so I wouldn't have to deal with him, didn't you?"

"Ya ain't mad at me, is ya?" He slurred.

Tasha carefully picked his legs up, only to lay them completely onto the bed, leaning down she gently pulled one boot off after the other.

"No, not mad at all. Shocked? Yes!" After placing his boots neatly on the floor, she sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, taking a moment to look in his eyes as he watched her intently. And she knew, even in his drunken state, he was very aware of just how close her body truly was to him. "Thankful?" She slowly leaned in, closing the distance between the two, only to pause inches from his lips. "Yes!" she answered as she moved to place a gentle, soft kiss to his cheek.

She leisurely began to back away, only to hover a few seconds above his lips, smiling to herself from the contented, eyes closed look upon his face.

His voice answered her barely above a whisper. "You is welcome." Then mischievously, he patted the other side of the bed. A silent gesture that clearly got the point across.

Again, she giggled. "As tempting as that is, I don't think it would be appropriate or wise."

He sighed an inaudible word, as he slowly began rolling over to his side, again closing his eyes. "I knows the drill - Nevers happened!"

Tasha eyes widened in response to his slip-up; that was undoubtedly the alcohol talking.

And in the still of the night, she whispered to the man whom was now already snoring.

"Data, it is you!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Author's Notes: I got a good many reviews on the last chapter! So I figured I would surprise you guys with a new chapter to last you till the weekend. And please leave a review and I promise I'll update as quick as possible. Hope you all enjoyed it!_


	9. In the Eye of the Beholder

"_**Within The Confines of Time" **_

_**Chapter 9 "In the Eye of the Beholder"**_

_**Rated M for some sexually explicit situations, so if your under age, all I can say is skip this chapter. But I know you won't! So be warned…..**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Data was awakened by the sharp swift sound of curtains being drawn back. His head ached profusely, as his eyes squinted in protest against the light that was now flooding the room.

In one last attempt to object, he rolled over away from the bright invasion, pulling the covers up over his head to shelter himself from the discomforting nuisance filtering in.

"You can't stay like that forever?" Tasha pointed out.

Even under the sheets, she could visibly see him startle at the sound of her voice, as he wrapped the covers tighter around his ears.

"Do you have to speak so loud?" He protested.

She crossed her arms and smiled slightly at his crapulent state. Placing a small bowl over on the side table, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

An action that seemed vaguely familiar to him, he just wasn't sure if the incident truly happened in his reality or his dreams. Either way, his senses suddenly became heightened with the nearness of her body.

She placed her hands upon the sheets that were covering his face and gently began to pull them down, her hand slightly grazing over his body as she did so, only to stop with the sheets at his waist.

Still, he lain there with his eyes closed shut, relishing the feel of her touch.

She spoke much more softly this time. "How's that head of yours?"

"Besides feeling like theirs a bunch of midgets running around inside, who insist upon using my brain as a punching bag, I'm just peachy."

Tasha snorted a small laugh at his description. "Well, that's an optimistic outlook."

She reached over to the side table picking up the bowl that sat there. "Here, drink some of this. It should have you feeling better in no time."

He opened one eye suspiciously, as he placed his hand over his forehead once again to shield his eyes from the light.

"It's not hair of the dog is it?" He asked curiously

"You mean hair of the dog that bit your ass? No, I'm afraid not, it's something healthier than that."

Slowly he sat up, grimacing as he held the side of his head in pain. "Ah, kill me now!" He pleaded.

"I'm afraid you're no good to me dead, I need you the way you are." Tasha admitted as she held the bowl out to him.

Data quickly recoiled away from the liquid, placing a hand over his mouth. "It smells horrible! What is that stuff?"

"It's a Romulan antidote called buko. It contains high levels of lauric acid that protect the body against infections and boost the immune system. It's also a quick-fix for hangovers." She pushed the bowl toward him. "Here, drink it!"

He reached out taking the bowl from her, his eyes flicking between the revolting liquid and Tasha's awaiting eyes.

"If you pinch your nose while drinking it, it will help you to stomach it a little better." She offered.

Data did just that, pinching his nose as he quickly downed the antidote. He hastily pushed the bowl back off toward her, coughing and gagging from the repulsive liquid.

Tasha moved in to pat him on his back to help cease his coughing fits. Then slowly she helped him lay back down.

After a few minutes of silence, Data asked. "How long does it take this stuff to work?"

"Sometimes the effects are immediate and then other times it takes about fifteen minutes or so before it starts to help. Depends on how much alcohol was consumed."

"I'll be here all freakin day then." Data declared.

Once again silence fell between the two, as Tasha continued to knowingly stare at Data.

Feeling her eyes upon him, he turned his head to face her. His eyes narrowed in response to her gaze.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. "Why do you look at me that way?"

Tasha continued to smile, as the twinkle in her eyes refused to dwindle.

"What way?"

"As if you know something I don't – that kind of way!" He argued.

"Maybe I do."

Data sat up and crossed his arms in defense. "Oh, and what's that?"

She scooted her body a little closer to his as she leaned in to whisper. "I know who you really are!"

Data rolled his eyes as he looked off to the side, staring at the empty bowl that now sat upon the nightstand.

His voice was barely audible to her. "I get so tired of these games." He sighed.

Confused, Tasha asked. "What games?"

He turned to look at her, anger burning in his eyes. "_With you_!" He demanded. These games with you! Why can't you just accept who I really am?"

Tasha's temper began to flare as well. "And why do you insist on lying to me, _Data!"_

His eye's widened at the use of his name falling from her lips.

"Where's the General?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Stop deflecting! Besides he's still sleeping off his hangover." She moved in even closer to him. "So you can stop worrying about being alone with me now that I know who you really are. I promise I'll be good!" She whispered.

"I think it might be best if you leave!"

Tasha's eyebrows rose in disbelief at his statement. "Why? because you don't trust me?"

Data shook his head from side to side furiously. "No! It's because I don't trust me!" He revealed.

She looked down at his hand resting beside him. She gently reached out for it, interlacing his fingers with hers. She slowly closed her eyes and smiled at the comfort it brought her, as Data just stared on in amazement.

And with her eyes closed, she began to speak. "In my time, it's only been seven days since I saw you. I even remember our last conversation." She chuckled a little. "It was in the turbo lift of all places." Finally, she opened her eyes and Data was allowed to see what she was so desperately trying to hide, as the evidence streamed down her face. Just the sight of that one tear, made Data want to spill everything but the declaration would only put her at more risk, he reasoned.

Still, Tasha continued on, allowing her now tear stained face to show her vulnerability in just how much she needed it to _be_ him. "But, if you insist on keeping up this masquerade of yours -"

Data interrupted her. "Tasha, please!"

She held up a hand in protest. "Let me finish, please!" She pleaded. "Then I know that you're doing it for a good reason because I know _you,_ Data!" She nodded her head toward the doors, as she gave him the most melancholy smile. "I guess I better get going."

His heart was beating erratically in his chest. And the emotion that came along with the heaviness of her smile weighed excessively upon his conscious. He didn't come here to bring more anarchy into her world. He came here to rescue her from the chaos that always seemed to inhabit her existence. And hopefully, if at all possible, bring some sort of order and peace back into her life.

He watched powerlessly as she stood up from her position beside him. And already to him, she seemed to be too far away. She awkwardly clasped her hands in front of her, as she gave him another smile, its sincerity not quite reaching her eyes. A moment of silence passed as she held his gaze, till finally resolve settled in her demeanor and she turned to make her way toward the exit of his room.

'_She didn't deserve this!'_ he thought. _'Her whole life has been surrounded by falsehoods and injustices performed purposely to hurt her. It seemed to be an immoral, recurring cycle in her life. One that he had every intention of stopping!_

A surge of adrenaline rushed through his body, compelling him from the safe confines of his sheets to the arms of the woman who was now inches from walking out of his room and possibly his life! The mere thought of losing her a second time drove him to her, completely abandoning all rationale.

Shock filled her eyes, as his hand grasped onto her arm, swiftly turning her body to face him. Only to be replaced by a pure look of pleasure as his lips finally descended upon hers; _hard! _

His hands desperately grasping around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could possibly manage.

Tasha's lips quickly responded in turn. Her mouth opening to welcome whatever this man had to offer. His tongue plunged deeply into her mouth, as both danced against the other. The heat of the moment rising with each thrust of their tongues!

Data slowly began moving her backwards, the force of the kiss pushing him toward the wall, as Tasha's body mercilessly impacted the cool surface. Data's hands swiftly found his way toward her buttocks, rashly pulling her up.

She quickly complied and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his torso, their kiss never breaking contact. Tasha recklessly wrapped her arms around his neck, trying frantically to merge his body with hers.

Her lips briefly left his to whisper endearments into his ear, as his lips made their way down the smooth, soft length of her awaiting neck.

"I've missed you so much, Data!" She seductively whispered. "You have no idea how many times I wished that you could love me like this."

His hands enticingly moved up her sides, only to rest at the fabric that loosely covered her shoulders. His lips continued making their way down her neck, as he softly brushed the flimsy material aside, revealing more tantalizing skin for his lips to possess.

She moaned softly. "Ah, yes Data!"

Her murmurs of pleasure, coupled with the sight of her shirt barely clinging above her right breast, only tempted him all the more.

His lips continued their descent. He yielded slightly above her breast, where the material of her shirt stopped his invasion upon her breasts. He licked his way back up her neck, only to briefly pause as he passed her chin and claimed her lips once again.

Tasha began urgently grinding her hips into his hardened member, which was so maddeningly hidden by the confinement of his pants. She needed him now, at this very moment, as if her life depended on it!

His lips danced gracefully over hers. His need of portraying the rogue, suddenly giving way to the gentleman he truly was. His caveman cravings to completely ravage her here and now, was replaced by his desire to do nothing more but make love to her. He no longer cared about his pleasure because oddly enough, his pleasure became whatever pleased her.

He now began pacing himself, relishing every touch of her lips, every brush and stroke of his hand against her body and every grind of her hips being met with his.

He moved his hands lightly over her breast, kneading the mound as he stroked his thumb softly over her nipple. Tasha's moans of pleasure were being muffled by the onslaught invasion of Data's mouth.

He suddenly ceased as he made his way back down to her neck, licking and kneading it with his lips. His hands, to her dismay, left her breasts only to work their way back down to her sides. She felt his grasp upon her hips tighten drastically, as he suddenly thrust himself hard into the spot where he so achingly wanted to be.

Tasha threw her head back against the wall, her cries falling upon deaf ears as Data quickly moved to muffle her sighs with a hand over her mouth. His lips moving to graze her ear lightly as he whispered bewitchingly.

"Too loud!" He panted in between breaths.

She placed her hands on either side of his face, staring at him through heavy lidded eyes that were glazed over with passion. She needed to know the answer to her question. She believed it was him but she wanted him to admit it.

"Data?"

He cocked his head slightly to the side. "Yes!"

Her heart leapt in her chest at his revelation. "I knew it was you!"

"Hmm! What gave it away?"

"Let's just say you make for a bad Romulan, your too _– good!"_

"You have no idea! There is so much I need to tell you, Tasha!"

She placed a finger to his lips in an attempt to quiet him. And then, she silenced him completely with her lips.

The urgency between the two began to rise once again as the kiss deepened. His mouth was melding itself to hers, as one hand made its way down to unfasten her pants. Still holding her up, he backed her off the wall with ease, only to make their way to the bed.

He gently lain her down upon the bed, as his hands slowly pulled at the material he had just unfastened from around her waist. She quickly kicked off the nuisance, as she leaned up to unfasten his pants as well.

She hastily moved to un-tuck his shirt, running her fingers along the smooth skin hidden beneath the material. And then, she wrapped her legs around his waist once again, pulling him down on top of her.

Data slowly pulled the flimsy fabric up above her breasts as she easily complied by lifting her arms above her head, allowing him to remove the shirt completely.

The touch of her skin upon his hand was more intoxicating to him than the Romulan Ale he had consumed the night before. He gently took one nipple into his mouth and smiled pleasantly, as her body arched slightly off the bed from the satisfaction his tongue was bringing her.

Her fingers began kneading into his hair in a silent plea for him not to stop this torturous, yet blissful onset.

Suddenly, Data's head snapped up from the chiming of his door.

He turned to face Tasha in horror as he jumped up, offering a hand to help her off the bed as well.

Another chime….

Data quickly grabbed her clothes placing them in her hands. "Hide, quickly!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Alright you guys, I've been working on this chapter all day long. So I hope it was a pleasant surprise and a little steamy one too! And as always, I thank all you for the wonderful reviews. I just hope that I can continue to live up to you guys expectations with this story. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did writing it! ; p**_


	10. Any Way I Can Get You

"Within The Confines of Time"

Chapter 10 "Any way I can get you"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tasha quickly dropped to the floor and crawled under the bed as the door chime rang again.

Data turned to face the doors once Tasha was completely hidden.

"Enter."

The doors swooshed open revealing Volskiar on the other side. He slowly walked in, looking around the room curiously before meeting Data's eyes.

"Why the delay, Saket?"

"I apologize, Sir. I was trying my best to get myself in order after last night's binge."

"Yes, I must admit that I woke up with one hell of a hangover myself. But nothing a little buko won't fix." He walked slowly over to the night stand, his eyes focusing on the empty bowl that sat atop of it. Volskiar picked up the object, sniffing the remnants of the liquid that had occupied the bowl. He turned to stare at Data, as he held the bowl up. "But then again, it appears you've already had some, haven't you?"

"Yes, one of your servants brought it to me this morning. An older lady, I believe."

Volskiar placed the bowl back upon the nightstand and resumed stalking around the room. And just as a true soldier, his eyes were vigilant and analytical to his surroundings. He paused back in front of the bed, in the exact spot where Data and Tasha had previously stood, as they kissed passionately.

The General's keen eye taking in the dishevelment of the sheets crumpled up on the bed. "Rough night, Saket? "

Data chuckled slightly as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess you could say that."

Volskiar looked him dead in the eye, studying the man before him for any signs of betrayal. "Where's Natasha, Saket?"

Data took on a defensive stance as he stiffened his back at the accusation. "I don't know, she's your consort Volskiar not mine. Maybe you should place a tracking device on her, if you're that worried about losing her." He answered sarcastically.

Volskiar held a hand up in defense. "Bare in mind I haven't married the little vixen yet!" He paused a moment, concern filling his eyes. "Perhaps she's in the arboretum she tends to go there a lot when I displease her."

Data watched the man in front of him, a little disturbed and perplexed by his presence. "Sir, May I ask why you're here?"

The General walked over and sat upon the side of the bed and sighed. "I was curious as to how things are developing between you and Natasha?"

"Sir, if you are insinuating that I am interested in the human – "

Volskiar waved a hand up in the air, cutting him off. "I'm referring to the deal we made, Saket."

Data cocked his head slightly at the question. "She is a difficult woman to figure out but I believe I am starting to gain her trust."

Perplexed, the General asked. "Does she speak of me at all?"

Data looked down and Volskiar knew immediately the answer to his question.

"She thinks that bad of me, huh?"

"I am working to correct that, Sir. But whether or not I will be successful I cannot say."

Again, Volskiar allowed his vulnerability in the situation to show. "Do you think she'll ever grow to love me, Saket?"

Data shrugged his shoulders. "Only time will tell, Sir."

The General immediately stood up pulling the front of his uniform back down, the weaknesses he showed only a few seconds ago now replaced by his hard, overbearing attitude.

"Well, time is one thing that she does not have!" He said angrily.

Alarmed, Data took one step forward. "What do you mean Volskiar?"

The man gritted his teeth and spat his next words. "The little harlot is doing wonders for me with her body alone but I am one selfish bastard. I want it all! I want her body, her heart, her mind and her very soul." He paused a moment to look at Data. "And since she refuses to give it to me, then I'll just have to punish her in other ways, won't I?"

"What ways?" Data asked concerned.

"Why, I'll force her to watch the execution of her surviving crewmates!"

Fire burned in Data's eyes. "How do you expect her to trust you if you insist on acting so radical, let alone love you?"

"It's none of your concern, Saket!" Volskiar moved in front of Data, stopping inches from his face as he threatened. "_She's_ none of your concern!"

"You made it my business the moment you got me involved! I didn't ask to be brought into this!"

Volskiar pointed a menacing finger in Data's face. "You do your job and let me do mine!"

The General briskly brushed past him, as he made his way toward the doors.

"If you do this, Volskiar, all bets are off! I will no longer assist you in winning Natasha's affections."

Volskiar yielded inches from the doors quickly turning around to face the man who dared to threaten him.

"Oh, you'll do it or I'll destroy your career in Romulan Empire and if you fail, Saket, it will be _you_ watching Natasha being executed."

Data was aghast. "You'd have her killed simply because she refused to love you?"

The General smiled sadistically. "Let me make one thing clear, Saket. I have _always_ gotten what I wanted one way or another. And if I can't have Natasha, then I'll make sure that no one else will either." He continued his long hard stare into the Commander's eyes. "Now I've been called in by Praetor Draluth to do some damage control at the Senate and by the time I return I expect Natasha to have a change of heart." Volskiar turned and exited the room, his threats still hanging in the air.

The shock of what just happened immobilized Data, so much to the point that he didn't even hear Tasha crawl out from underneath the bed.

He could hear the rustling noise of fabric behind him as she placed her clothes back on. It was the softness of her touch that brought him completely back to her. Slowly, he turned to meet the glare of her eyes.

"You made a deal with him?" Tasha asked astounded.

"I did it to try and buy me some time with you!" Data defended.

"You could have figured out another plan Data, other than making a deal with the freaking devil!"

"No, I couldn't!"

He moved to place his hands on her shoulders to calm her but she quickly backed away, her temper still flaring. "What's the matter with you, Data? Your nothing like the android I remember!" She pointed toward the disarrayed sheets upon the bed. "You obviously can feel passion and love! And then with Volskiar, that was anger and rage I heard in your voice - all emotions that you were _always_ incapable of till now."

Data continued to stare into her eyes, his voice failing him to respond.

"Are you going to answer me? All you had to do was come in here and tell me it was you! You didn't have to get _so_ involved just to get me out of here!"

"Yes, I did!" He whispered.

Tasha crossed her arms, the doubt evident in her body language. "Why?"

Resolved, Data hesitatingly admitted his fear. "I believed that you wouldn't recognize me any other way."

Tasha smiled slightly. "Data, you should have known that out of all the men in the universe, you are unique."

His anger began to peak. "Why? Because I _was_ an android!"

Tasha's brows creased in confusion. "I don't understand."

Data turned abruptly and began pacing back and forth, his frustration mounting. "Let me ask you this – If I was a human man, instead of the android you once knew and loved." He stopped his pacing and stared at Tasha dead in her eyes. "Would you still want me?"

Tasha closed the distance between them, gently placing her hands on either side of his face. "I would take _you _any way I could get you, Data!" She admitted sincerely.

His eyes softened as he continued to look at her, his heart filling with hope once again. "I'm going to get you out of here!" He quickly turned to leave.

"Data, wait! Where you going?" She walked after him, closing the distance. "Why are you asking me all of these crazy questions?"

He gently placed his hand under her chin, slightly raising her head as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. A gesture that was much more than just a kiss, it was a promise! A promise that he would return and the next time he left this hell that had become her world, she would be going with him.

"I promise that I'll explain everything soon! Right now, I'm going to meet up with Captain Picard and the rest of the away team." Data smiled reassuringly. "I plan on killing two birds with one stone. I believe I can trick Volskiar into believing that you are falling in love with him, which in turn will buy me enough time to get you out of here."

He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips one last time before leaving. "I promise I'll be back for you!"

Tasha smiled in return, silently nodding to his vow as her fingers lightly touched her lips, relishing the kiss and the promise he had just given her before he left.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Author's Notes: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far…..If so, please leave a review. Which I promise will lead to quicker updates! And for all of you guys who are taking the time to review, as the author of this story I truly thank you. It takes a lot of effort and creative thinking to get this story written down and you guys make all the hard work worth it with your reviews. So once again, thank you and in my gratitude I plan on adding a treat for the reviewers in the next chapter!

And if you see any mistakes, please forgive me. I wrote this chapter with a terrible migraine that I've had for about two days now, which in part is why this chapter wasn't too long. So I hope you guys can overlook the mistakes if you come across any. I tried my best to double-check but you know how it is when you have a headache. It's hard to concentrate a lot of the time!


	11. What Do the Possiblities Hold?

"_**Within The Confines Of Time**__**" **_

_**Chapter 11~ "What do the possibilities hold?"**_

_**Rating: T in the beginning and the end, let's just say it ends really good! So be forewarned this chapter starts out mild but ends in a very (M)ature way! **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Data turned down an alley as he was making his way toward the restaurant that Captain Picard deemed as their meeting place.

In the distance, Data noticed what appeared to be an older Romulan slumped over, walking down the same passage towards him. The Romulan held tightly onto a walking stick as his dark cloak covered his down-turned head completely. Data eased over as far as he could to keep from bumping into the old man but still to no avail. The Romulan's shoulder roughly brushed him into the wall, as the elder sharply spoke.

"Now you've gone and ruined my pointed ears, Data!" The man complained.

Immediately, Data recognized the omnipotence voice. "I see you finally decided to make your appearance, Q."

"Well, don't go and look all overjoyed!" The immortal finally pulled the cloak from his head, peering at Data.

"You make for an ugly Romulan." Data admitted honestly.

"Hmm! Nice to know you've found your sense of humor, Data."

"Yeah, it arrived the moment you did!" He gave Q a full-blown smile, obviously proud of his quick wit.

The immortal gave a feigned laugh. "Oh, I do love this bantering back and forth that has become an on-going custom with you humans. But I'm afraid, even your jokes won't save you from what's coming Data."

More frivolously, Data asked. "And just what is coming, Q, another appearance by you?"

The immortal backed away from him, obviously annoyed. "No, but if you don't hurry your little plans along, none of you will be leaving this planet alive."

Data leaned forward, his face and voice taking a more serious tone. "I plan on getting Tasha out of here as soon as I'm able."

"What happened to that brilliant mind of yours monkey boy?" He repeatedly began snapping his fingers. "You need to get with it, time is ticking away. Tick tock, tick tock!"

"If you're referring to my current state, then I don't think I need to explain to you what happened."

Q placed his hand over his mouth, faking his embarrassment over the incident. "By the looks of what happened last night with your little lover girl, I thought you'd gotten over that by now. Guess I was wrong, huh!" He held his fingers up, placing his index finger to his thumb. "I could easily change you back." He threatened.

Data quickly held a hand up. "No, wait!"

Q smiled enthusiastically. "That a boy! I knew you'd like my gift eventually. I see it like this Data, a quid quo pro, you scratched my back now I'm going to scratch yours, tit for tat, a favor for a fav- ."

"Okay, I get the picture, Q!" Data interrupted. "Now, where is this conversation going?"

Q calmly shrugged his shoulders. "I know it may not seem obvious but I like you, Pinocchio. So I'm here only as a warning and a reminder."

"So what's the warning?"

"Your beloved General knows about your little secret, Data! Oh, he may act as though he trusts you completely with his Natasha but he knows you're in love with her. He also knows that she's in love with you too. The damage control that he was called off too, isn't to gain control back over the empire for Praetor Draluth. It's for him to gain control over his own empire, one that a certain Commander Saket has abruptly invaded."

"Major Jarot confirmed that the General wouldn't be returning till next morning light, leaving me in charge of Tasha. It's the perfect opportunity to escape."

"It's also a recipe for an ambush!"

"So you believe I'm in over my head!" Data argued.

"Nonsense, if I believed that I wouldn't have never sent you here to begin with." He held up a finger, warning him of the dangers. "But just don't go and do anything -." Q looked up, trying to find the best word to apply. "Ah! Stupid."

Data continued to glare at the immortal. "Why are you helping me, Q? This isn't like you."

"Let's just say you need to remember that my powers are on the line here. If you fail and play right into Volskiar's hands, then I lose. You need to get out of here, Data – soon! I refuse to allow the Continuum to take my powers from me again, all because I neglected a debt to a mere mortal.

Data's eyes narrowed at his disclosure. "Is that what this is all about? Are they forcing you into repaying me?

Q rolled in eyes. "It seems your little good deed caught the eye of the Continuum. They were _intrigued _by such a selfless act committed by a machine, no less." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "They sent me back to offer a kindness in exchange for the one you extended to me."

"This isn't a kindness offered!" Data pointed at his now human body.

"Well, I would say that your girlfriend approves but then again -!" Q smirked as he snarled his next words. "She doesn't even know, does she Data? I'm curious, if love is so great why do, so many humans insist upon hiding the truth from the one they claim to love."

"Fear, I suppose."

"Can love not conquer that as well?"

Data looked down in defeat for a moment only to meet the mortal's eyes once again as his statement finally sank in.

Q nodded his head in silence as he turned to walk away but Data quickly reached out, stopping him altogether. "What becomes of Tasha if I fail?"

"I'm afraid she's an ill-fated soul, doomed to suffer the same destiny over and over again. But I have given you the power, Data, to change her course and take her life down a road that she has only experienced once in her miserable life. I'm afraid her happiness lies with you, Data!"

"So your basically saying that whatever happens here on Romulus, will ultimately affect everything her life will become."

"No, she will always be Tasha Yar, the Enterprise D's first Chief of Security but what you do, here and now, will break the cycle of atrocities that have been performed upon her since her childhood. Something I'm afraid only the bonds of love can do."

Data continued to glare at the immortal before him, "You've never cared about anybody but yourself, Q! Why the sudden interest in Tasha?"

The immortal let out a haughty laugh. "I'm not interested in her." And then, just as quickly, he ceased his laughter. "I'm interested in you, Data! After all, you're the one I owe a debt too." He began to circle his prey. "And what better way to do that, than to hand you your first love on a silver platter!"

"You didn't hand her to me on a silver platter. If that were the case, then all you had to do was snap your little fingers and poof - she'd appear back on the Enterprise where she belonged."

Q's eyebrows rose in horror from his depiction. "Well, what's the fun in that?" The god reasoned.

"I suppose that kind of payback would have been too easy, huh? After all, you immortals have to show off, right!"

Q smirked at Data's obvious contempt over the situation. "Look Data, I've been an immortal for quite some time and because of that I've taken on certain hobbies to keep me preoccupied throughout time. I've watched many species, analyzed their ways, pondered all the emotions that come with hate and love. I've seen nations rise and crumble because of it." Q placed a hand on Data's shoulder. "After a while, you learn the difference between holding a hand and falling in love. You'll learn kisses don't always mean something. Promises can be broken just as easily as they were made, and as hard as it is to believe, sometimes goodbyes are forever. If you fail to leave here without Tasha, remember, it will be forever this time."

-x-x-x-x-

Data entered the restaurant as he walked over to Captain Picard and sat down, silently watching him as he took another sip of his soup. His shoulders were slumped over and his demeanor did not display a man whom had just discovered a way to rescue Tasha. Even Deanna turned a concerned look toward him, sensing his distress she reached out a comforting hand on top of his.

"You look as if you're a man walking to the guillotine, Mr. Data. Your appearance doesn't suggest the same good news you shared earlier."

"That's because I just encountered Q on the way here."

All three officers raised their eyes in unison at the mention of the immortal's name.

"And what did_ Q_ have to say?" Picard asked.

Data shook his head in dismay. "Apparently I haven't fooled Volskiar in the least. He knows of my affections for Tasha and has left to deal with the matter himself."

Picard was disturbed by the news. "I knew this was a mistake!" He whispered.

"Sir, I can still get her out!" Data persuaded. "They are advanced computer consoles all throughout the compound. I believe that I can hack into them and create a diversion by using a hologram. If I modify the systems a little, I can generate a similar projection of Tasha. The subjective mode of the image should buy us enough time to get her out and safely back aboard the Enterprise."

Picard continued to stare at Data, his eyes conveying his concern. "How long will this deviation take?"

"I only require a few hours to make the proper adjustments."

"But do you have those hours to do so?"

"I have already confirmed that Volskiar will not be returning till morning. I will have plenty of time to make the modifications."

"If we succeed in getting Tasha back on board the Enterprise, what happens then?" Beverly asked.

Data tilted his head in a questionable way. "I am not certain, Doctor but I am hoping that Q will keep his promise and take us back to our timeline before the Romulans discover us."

Picard snorted a slight laugh. "If I know Q and I do, he'll have other plans for the _Enterprise_. I'm afraid it won't be that simple."

Suddenly, the people within the restaurant began peering through the windows and walking out into the streets toward the commotion outside. Civilians were chanting for the removal of Praetor Draluth, while Romulan Senators joined in the turmoil. A group of soldiers passed through the crowds, pushing people out of the way as they carried a lifeless, romulan body through.

Deanna and Beverly both rose from the table, making their way toward the scene before them. As a waitress came to retrieve their empty bowls of soup, curiosity got the better of Picard.

"What's the ruckus all about?" He motioned toward the uproar.

"The Praetor just killed a Senator, stabbing him right in the middle of the Senate floor." The elderly lady explained.

She quickly gathered the bowls and walked back toward the bar.

Picard watched the disturbance progressing outside the restaurant, his eyes breaking away briefly from the distraction to peer at his unusually quiet second officer.

"What seems to be on your mind, Mr. Data?"

"It's not a what, but a who."

"Ah, that could only mean one thing." Jean Luc turned to smile at Data. "It's a woman, isn't it?"

Data continued to stare off into his own soup, as he absent-mindedly stirred the contents. A simple grunt was all Picard needed to verify his suspicions.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"You may ask me anything you wish." He paused briefly as he took another sip of his soup. "As long as the question does not pertain to the subject of love." Data looked at him befuddled. "I'm afraid I don't know much about the issue to give an honest, useful answer Mr. Data.

Ignoring the Captain's honesty, Data asked anyways. "I am -." He paused a moment but Picard could see the mystification upon his face. "I am perplexed over something."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, it's obvious that I've established just whom Tasha's abductor is and where she's being held. But -"

"Yes."

"Sir, I was completely prepared to rescue her but what I wasn't prepared for is when I saw her for the first time - with him. I had to endure a night of complete helplessness and absolute torture. I was meters away from _their _bedroom, fully aware of what was going on behind those doors and unable to do –". Data shook his head in shame, "Nothing!"

"And how did that make you feel, Data?" The Captain was intrigued. Everything was new to this man. Every emotion, every action, every failure was all brand new to him. It truly was inspiring to watch him evolve, no longer as an android but as a man.

Data's nostrils flared a bit and the Captain couldn't help but notice how his left hand, gripped his spoon so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"I was enraged with myself. I wanted nothing more than to rip Volskiar's head off!" And then, just like a flick of the switch, his voice returned back to its solemn tone. "Is that wrong, Sir?"

Picard chuckled lightly as he patted Data on the back. "Congratulations, Mr. Data. You've experienced what we humans like to call the green monster."

Data raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I was completely unaware that monsters really existed, Sir!" He said as matter-of-factly.

Picard rolled his eyes in response. "Jealousy, Data! You were overcome by envy."

"But that is impossib -." Immediately Data stopped the word from leaving his lips.

"Not anymore, my friend." Picard reminded.

"Sir, What if I am unable to do this?"

"Data, we all came here knowing the risks of the missi-."

"No, Sir!" Data interrupted the Captain. "That's not what I meant." He paused a moment taking in a deep breath before exhaling it. "What if I can't love her the way she deserves? I mean, when you look at all the facts, I'm only three days old. I've never loved another woman." He shook his head disbelievingly. "I mean no less than 72 hours ago, I never even knew what love felt like. And now I do! And in some ways I wish I could run away and in others, all I want to do is run to her. But she literally drives me so crazy, I'm not prepared for this, Sir!"

Picard chuckled a little at his on-going explanation. "Sometimes Data, following your heart means losing your mind. I'm afraid there is nothing rational about love."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been hours since she had last seen him. The day was quickly passing and she still had not been made aware of his return. She was starting to worry a little. He said that he would come back for her. But still, what if something had happened to him? What if Volskiar had figured out who he really was?

She continued to walk the corridor, checking his room one last time before making her way back toward the main entrance of the compound. The doors swooshed open, revealing nothing but an empty space that was once occupied by the man she loved. She lowered her head in disappointment, her hopes soon becoming dashed along with her chances of ever leaving this hell.

She exited the room and made her way back down the hall to the main entrance. She noted how the compound was terribly quiet. It seemed almost too quiet for her liking. Before passing the library, she peeped in, her eyes skimming over the room for any signs of Data. And still to her dismay, there wasn't any.

Finally giving up her search, she made her way back to her bedroom. Ironically, it was the one room in the whole house that she was thankful to be empty. Volskiar made it very clear that he would not be returning till tomorrow morning. And she was grateful for the silence and the absence of a man she absolutely loathed.

The doors suddenly opened, revealing the darkness that inhabited the space. The curtains had been drawn closed and she specifically remembered opening them up earlier. No one else had access to this room but her. She immediately became alarmed that Volskiar had came home earlier than she had anticipated. Her heart began palpitating as her senses became even more alert of her surroundings.

Her eyes slowly began adjusting to the blackness of her quarters, as she scanned the room for any intruders, specifically one. Her eyes landed on a chair in the corner of the room and she could vaguely make out a silhouette of a person sitting in it. Whoever it was had their eyes intently fixated on her.

The figure slowly leaned forward, placing his elbows upon his knees as he propped his chin on top of his hands.

Tasha took a defensive stance, her eyes glaring at the obscured person in the chair. "Who's there?" She demanded.

Still, no answer.

So she made a bold move, one that only a chief of security would make. She approached the presence that had so bravely breached her space.

"I think that's close enough." The man observed and then, he spoke again. "Computer, bring lights to twenty percent."

The computer obeyed his command and the room became illuminated just enough for her to make out the assailant. Her blue eyes peered into another pair of brilliant blue ones. The man was of medium build, his hair dark brown and neatly combed. His attire was immaculate. There wasn't even a crease in his clothing and his boots were so shiny, Tasha could make out her reflection in them. And to her shock, he was – a human! '_A very handsome one at that,_ she thought_, but what the hell was he doing in her room? And better yet, how did he get here?' _

"Who are you?" Tasha demanded again.

Again, the stranger refused to answer. He slowly rose to his feet and Tasha quickly took a step back.

"There's no reason to be alarmed, I'm not here to hurt you." He revealed.

She stammered a little. "Then – Then why are you here?"

The man moved closer to her, amazed that she held her ground this time. "I'll explain that soon enough."

"No, I think you need to explain it now if you plan on keeping me quiet and not alert the other guards."

The man held a hand up in a defenseless plea. "Please, don't." He looked passed her, focusing upon the bed behind her. "Is this where he commits his so called acts of love?" The stranger growled.

"I don't think any of that is your concern."

His blue eyes quickly glared at hers, holding the gaze as he raised an eyebrow to disagree.

"You know for three years I've been _alone _and I wasn't even aware of the feelings that such a single, solitary word could invoke." Tasha remained as quiet as ever, as the man continued on. "For three years, I existed." He made a look of distaste. "I walked around oblivious to this miserable existence that had become mine. I lived all because I represented the dream of one man."

He moved in even closer.

"I never knew what it felt like to witness a sunrise or the ability to cry over a loss. I've never felt the sand beneath my feet while I walked upon the ocean shore, _alone_." He added. "I never felt the need for companionship or the desire to love."

Tasha continually studied his face. His features were faintly becoming recognizable to her as he continued to speak. Again, he took another step toward her.

"Till you! Somehow, you had invaded the hard shell of my inner self and all you had in your armory was one night – _with you!_ One amazing, blissful night that had become imbedded within my mind and deemed, along with the woman as – _special!" _

"_Data?"_ Tasha asked astonished. He finally closed the distance that had separated them for far too long. Brazenly, he placed a hand upon her cheek, lightly stroking the skin.

"And for three long years, I've lived without her, completely voided of the emotion her absence induced. And even though I reminded myself continually that we would never be together, I still wouldn't allow myself to fall for anyone else. You see, back then I never understood my reasoning because I couldn't _feel _the motives behind them. But lately, I've become more aware of the fact that I'm not over you yet, Tasha – I'm not even close!"

Suddenly, tears began streaming down Tasha's face. "Data, please tell me this is you? I don't care who made you like this or why, all I want is for it to be you!"

His lips slightly curled up into a sly smile. "Only if you tell me that it _did_ happen!"

He wasn't referring to their one night of passion, nor the virus that caused them to leave their inhibitions at the door of her quarters. He was referring to the love that was found between two unlikely candidates, that to both admissions, neither was looking for but apparently, _love,_ was looking for them. And in Data's heart, the birth of their love is what really took place that marvelous night.

Her lips were drawn to his, just like the waves of the ocean are drawn to the gravitational pull of the moon. They landed upon Data's mouth with a fierce passion, one uninhibited by nothing but the driving force of the love behind it. It was a spontaneous act that had been denied for far too long by the many phases of time.

It was no longer the division of time but the offense of an eternal fate that was passed upon her by the hands of time that haunted him. And then, with the appearance of her daughter, Sela, time had given him a new hope. Only to viciously have it snatched away once again, with the knowledge of her death. But now, in this moment, time had relented it's clutches upon their ardor for one another allowing desire to make its place within the bounds of history.

Data's hands left his sides immediately, compelled by the demands of her lips, desperately grabbing the side of her face as his kisses became more fervent. He ran them through her hair gently; with a slight tinge of roughness, he pulled her head back exposing her bare neck. Data broke the kiss, as his lips hungrily traveled the length of her neck. His hands slowly removing the spaghetti strap of her chiffon nightgown. His lips eagerly following the path of the strap as it glided off the smooth skin of her shoulder, dropping with ease to the floor.

He fell down to his knees, making a fiery path down to the navel of her stomach. Data's lips lightly grazed further down, pausing barely above her apex. In desperation, he denied his true desire and nestled his head against her stomach instead. Tasha's hands eased into his hair; comforting him with each brush of her hand.

She could feel the pounding of his heart against her body, the heat of his breath against her skin and the tantalizing strokes of his fingers upon the small of her back. She gently closed her eyes, as the hypnotizing tone of his seductive voice filled her ears.

"I like you _a lot_!" He emphasized with a small hint of fear. "But I'm so afraid that I'll hurt you. And if I did, I don't know how I'd live with myself." He paused a moment, shaking his head slightly from the emotions his thoughts toward her invoked. "But I don't know how I'd live with myself if I let you go again without a fight and the chance to prove to you that no one will ever love you as I do!"

Tasha softly rubbed her hands down to his shoulders, as she pulled him up from his previous position to meet her gaze.

"The only way you could ever hurt me is if you stopped loving me!" she whispered.

"I have found that _that _is the only thing that is impossible to me now."

She stared deeply into his eyes and then slowly, her hands moved to his shirt and one by one she unbuttoned the material till it too fell to the floor. Her hands leisurely ran across his chest and down to his stomach, only to pause above the waistband of his pants, her eyes searching his for approval.

She received his answer with an ardent, heated kiss. Tasha's hands blindly unfastened his pants, only briefly breaking the kiss to help him remove the restraint. Quickly, her lips returned to his, their passion mounting as Data slowly began backing her up toward the bed. Her legs hastily met the side of the bed and Data gradually laid her down, settling his body in between her opened legs. His desire was strongly evident, even within the confines of his underwear, as he kept grinding himself into her. Data's lips feverishly explored every detail of her body, only to pause and pay exquisite attention to the most alluring parts. He licked and kissed her breasts desperately, as one hand made its way toward the heat rising in between her thighs.

And instantly his lips were drawn to the same area his hand was now stimulating. Tasha cried out the moment his tongue reached its destination, with every torturous flick drawing her closer to a release she so urgently wanted. During his ministrations, Data quickly removed his boxers and continued his zealous assault. Within seconds, Tasha was convulsing, her body shaking from the power of her climax. Data sat up on his knees as he positioned himself between her legs, her body still trembling from the pleasure he had just evoked in her. He hastily wrapped his hands around her waist, roughly pulling her body to his in a passionate fury.

"Oh God!" Tasha cried out as his member slid in with ease. Immediately, her body reacted as she rose her hips up to meet his, making her entrance more available to him. "Hmm….. Data! So good!"

He lowered his upper body down to hers as his lips sought hers fiercely, the motion causing him to move deeper inside her, eliciting another moan from her. Data had set a mind-blowing pace, steadily thrusting himself into her in an agonizingly way. She wanted more, the feel of his skin on top of hers was amazing, not to mention the sensations he was causing on the inside of her. She hastily placed her hands upon his buttocks, pushing him deeper inside with each thrust. Her body rising to meet each stroke in a desperate attempt to obtain another blissful, exhilarating orgasm.

Data's pace quickened as he pushed himself harder inside Tasha. His groans rising with each fervent thrust.

"Ahhh, Tasha! You feel soo good!" He groaned into her ear, as he licked and suckled her earlobe, whispering more endearments into her ear. "I don't know if I can stop -."

Tasha hands, in dire recklessness, left Data's backside as her fingers blindly sought the covers, squeezing a handful of them with each skillful drive of his hips.

"Don't stop, Data! I want to feel all of you, please!" She begged into his ear, as she in turn suckled it.

The action alone drove him over the edge, his body suddenly began convulsing as Tasha's body found the same release as his. With one last desperate drive, he thrust himself hard into her body, pausing at the hilt as he emptied himself inside her.

Their bodies were drenched in sweat, their breathing still coming out in gasps from their previous exercise. Tasha slowly began rubbing Data's back in a comforting motion, as she turned her head slightly toward his, kissing him on top of the forehead.

"_That _was amazing!"

Data chuckled a little, nodding his head in agreement.

"You okay?" He asked a little concerned. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

She smiled at his selflessness. "No, you did everything just right, Data."

He leaned in, kissing her passionately. His lips left hers to travel down the side of her neck and back up to her lips. He set a leisure pace, as his kisses softly played out among her lips. And to her surprise, his hips slowly started moving once again inside her.

"Mmm, Data!"

Again, she raised her hips up to meet his; an action that caused her breast to be placed directly in front of his mouth. The temptation was too alluring, as he suckled one nipple into his mouth, his thrusts imitating the laps of his tongue upon her breast.

And to her dismay, he stopped – everything! Her eyes immediately opened from the loss of his touch, only to be greeted with him taking hold of her hips to flip her body over.

She gently rose her buttocks up in the air, as he drove into her from behind. The new position brought such a gratification to her wanton body. Tasha's cries were growing louder and louder with each plunge of his hips.

Data leaned over her body, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered. "Shhh! Too loud!"

Suddenly, Tasha placed her fist into her mouth, muffling her cries with each long, deep thrust. His hands urgently sought out her breasts, kneading them as he continued driving himself hard into her.

She could feel his lips sensuously placing kisses down her spine as his hips rocked hers, evoking an exquisite sigh from her lips.

"Don't stop, Data!" She panted more, as the pleasure caused her to grit her teeth. "So close!"

He propelled himself deep into her, as her body slipped over the edge into a plain of blissfulness. His hand immediately ceased to muffle her cries, as her climax overtook her body. Data tried like hell to hold on, to keep delivering the pleasure he always wanted to give her. But the spasms that were taking place inside her body rendered him helpless against the mounting climax, causing him to once again release himself inside her.

Data's moans of her name filling the darkness of the room. "God, Tasha!"

Her body weakly slumped onto the bed, all energy gone from their frenzied union. Data fell onto the bed beside her, his arm feebly lain across her back.

Tasha turned her face toward his, leaning in to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. "So how was your first time, Data?"

"It was just as I hoped it would be." He searched her eyes with his, as a smirk formed upon his lips. "It was experienced with you!"

Tasha placed her hand upon the side of his cheek, softly stroking the skin there. Suddenly, Data's smile left his face, as his eyes conveyed the seriousness of what he had always longed to tell her, even as an android.

"I love you!"

Her hand immediately ceased it's movements on his cheek as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you too, Data!" She smiled a full-blown smile. "Now take me home!"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay in the update. My household has apparently been hit by the stomach virus, which placed the story on a small setback. But I made this chapter extra long, adding some juicy tidbits between Data and Tasha for you guys. I hope you liked it and if you did, please leave a review. And to all the reviewers, I truly thank you for ALL of your kind words toward the story. It is very inspiring!**_


	12. The Great Escape I

"Within the Confines of Time"

Chapter 12 ~ "The Great Escape"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The doors opened to reveal a lighted room and an aroma that was floral from essential oils burning from the bathroom entrance. His soon to be consort walked slowly from the bathroom, her head cocked slightly to the side as she towel dried the hair that fell so uncultivated in that direction.

The Romulan watched her surreptitiously from the doors, a rigid military stance with his hands at ease behind his back.

Slowly, she let the robe fall to the floor, freeing herself from the confines. It was a move that awakened and aroused every sense of his barbaric inhibitions, but still he refused to make his presence known.

He listened intently as she softly hummed to herself, combing effortlessly through the entangled blond strands. Her mood was light and mirthful; a rare vision from what he had always perceived her to be. She was for all intent and purposes – happy!

His eyes ravaged the length of her naked body, just as his animalistic instincts had so many times before. In quiet desperation, he softly placed one foot forward as he almost lost sight of his reasoning. The motion caused a distinct creaking in the floorboards as his face noticeably winced at his folly.

Immediately, Tasha's head jerked toward the sound but the expression upon her face was not at all what he was expecting to see. Her eyes rose in surprise. And he hoped his eyes weren't deceiving him, but did he detect a hint of joy as well?

"I see you've made it home unharmed." She observed as her lips slightly curled up on the sides.

His eyes narrowed in confusion from the glint that was now directed toward him within her blue depths. Long gone were the glares of disdain, the acts of pure distaste and the comments of utter hatred.

No other army had ever disarmed him; his perfect record was undefeated as a General. He had never been unwittingly slighted by an unknown enemy, or even a known one for that matter. A soldier always leaves his guard up to prevent the enemy from breaching through any imperfections within their command. But this one simple, delicate human woman was achieving the inevitable. She had discovered the fissure within his wall, leaving him completely vulnerable to the smile upon her face. All because of one simple reason – the look of affection he had so desperately craved from her was now commanding his full attention.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself into breaking the trance she had inflicted upon him.

"Yes!" He whispered, as his eyes traveled the length of her body once more. "The matter at hand has not been resolved yet."

Her crestfallen features shocked him. "Pity, I was hoping you would be back to stay."

His shoulders slumped slightly in defeat, his hands still unwavering in leaving their space behind his back.

"Oh, were you now? And why is that?"

She reached once again for her robe, as his hand extended imploringly.

"No, please! Leave it off."

She smiled seductively, allowing the fabric of the robe to slip softly through her fingers. Tasha continued gazing into his eyes, as her body alluringly walked towards him adding a distinctive sway to her hips.

His posture immediately became firmly set once again. His eyes intently fixated upon the woman before him as her body perfectly molded itself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Volskiar smirked slightly at her open invitation.

"Feeling a bit promiscuous are we?"

Tasha nuzzled her forehead into the side of his neck. "Let's just say something unexpected happened last night."

Still refusing to hold her, his eyebrows rose slightly in question. "And what was that?"

"I discovered that as much as I _thought_ that I loathed you, I actually missed your presence last night."

He nodded in understanding. "I see, I'm just another warm body to you."

Tasha raised her head, searching his eyes in an effort to reveal her sick, twisted little secret. "Is it possible for a prisoner to fall in love with her captor?"

The inquiry took him completely unaware, causing him to take a small step back. But the motion only barely loosened her embrace around his neck.

Her body slightly tensed and became troubled. "Did I say something wrong?"

Still, his eyes creased in response. He was in disbelief and rightly so. "Forgive me, I'm finding all of this a little hard to believe."

Tasha ran her hands down to his chest. "I know but Saket has allowed me to realize that despite the outcome of the war, that I am more fortunate than I originally believed."

The General grunted his dislike toward the Commander. "Saket has opened your eyes to a lot of things hasn't he?"

Her hand softly reached up to caress the side of his face. "Please don't be jealous, he means nothing to me." Tasha slowly closed the distance between their lips. "But you, I'm afraid I've become accustomed to you now. I _need _you and I don't need anything."

Volskiar's lips hovered above Tasha's, stubbornly refusing to close the remaining distance. His eyes softened, as his hand finally came out from behind his back to stroke the side of her face. He leaned in barely brushing his lips against hers, only to leave the bliss to continue light kisses along her jaw line to the soft, tender skin of her earlobe.

The General's hand moved into the dampness of her hair, only to halt as he took a delicate handful within his grasp. Volskiar's mouth slightly parted, as the hotness of his breath tickled the sensitive skin of her ear. Tasha's head tilted back, allowing him to have a more opened access to her body.

Suddenly, anger roared in her ear as he jerked her head back roughly. "It appears you didn't need me last night, my dear Natasha. Did you think that I wouldn't know?"

A look of pure trepidation filled her eyes, as the coldness of steel pressed firmly into her belly. He had been hiding a disruptor behind his back the whole time and Tasha silently cursed her negligence.

"_You fowl slut!"_ He spat his next words. "It seems that your moans reverberated down the halls last night from your lovemaking." He pushed her back violently and within moments he was back upon her. The slap to her face came too quick for her to accurately respond in rebound to his previous assault. "Do you both take me for a fool?" He shouted.

Tasha's petite body skittered across the floor. She hastened to get back to her feet, as another blow landed against her jaw, knocking her back helplessly onto the bed.

The look upon his face mimicked what she had always felt for him - pure hate! And now the tables were turned, the enamored General intended to kill her that was for sure.

"I knew that you were in love with him the moment you saw him!"

Tasha vigorously shook her head no. "Why are you doing this?" She screamed in horror.

He paused a moment in his rage. A look of content flooding his features, as his maniacal mind answered her. "Why, I'm resolving the matter at hand, my love." He smiled sadistically as he pointed his disruptor at her. "Yes, I'm back to stay but only to see to your departure."

Tasha raised her hands defensively as the disruptor blazed through her. Bewilderment overrode the anger upon his face, as the woman before him fluttered in and out of form, as well as his surroundings. It was as if he was in the middle of a dream, as every image broke down before his very eyes.

He wasn't even sure what was real anymore. His finger let off the trigger of the disruptor in disbelief, as he quietly shook his head in consternation.

The Romulan was completely unaware of the figure that had softly approached him from behind. And with precise coordination and technique the man grasped the base of Volskiar's neck perfectly, pinching the nerve that now rendered him helpless on the floor.

Data quickly rushed to the computer console, tapping lightly upon its screen and within moments the room returned to normal, revealing the true Tasha kneeling in the corner of her quarters.

He smiled assuredly toward her, as he reached his hand out toward her beckoning her to him. Tasha quickly scrambled to her feet but her next action completely caught him off guard.

She glared at him with her hands upon her hips, no longer worried about the time or the effectiveness of their escape plan. "Why'd you have to go and make me naked?"

Data arched one eyebrow in amusement. "Well, I rather enjoyed the program myself."

He hurriedly motioned for her, opening his hand to her again. Tasha smiled in return as she ran to him, clasping his hand with hers.

And with a quick kiss to her lips, he stated the obvious. "It's now or never!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Alrighty, here's the new installment. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I didn't have that much time to invest in it but I wanted to get you guys an update pretty quickly. Also, a lot of my time is going into some re-write chapters for my other story "If Only". I've noticed since this story has come out, a lot of interest has developed around my first story. So to all my readers, if that story interests you, well, you might want to be on the lookout for it. I plan on updating it soon! **_

_**The next chapter of "Within the Confines of Time" will be more dramatic and action filled – I promise! And like always, please leave a review to let me know if the story is progressing to your liking. It is the fuel behind my drive! I look forward to hearing from you guys. **_


	13. The Great Escape II

"Within the Confines of Time"

Chapter 13 ~ "The Great Escape II"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha turned to make her way through the doors as Data firmly grasped her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Whatever you do don't get too far ahead." Tasha cocked her head to the side a little perplexed. "Unfortunately, I may have to use you as bait." He explained.

She held his gaze for a few seconds but the look in her eyes vocalized more to him than what any words ever could. She trusted him! Whatever happened from this moment on, she knew he had her back and that he would give his life in order to save hers. She gave him the most amazing smile, nodded her head and turned to leave.

No alarms were sounding, the computers appeared to still be functioning properly, there was only one thing that was off – the guards were no where to be found. Tasha cautiously approached the end of the hall, rounding the corner ahead of Data, noticing her haste he picked up his pace to catch back up with her.

His stride was that of a man with intention and determination until his eyes beheld the scene that awaited him just around the corner. He abruptly halted his pace but the willpower displayed upon his face never wavered.

Major Jarot had his left arm tightly crooked around Tasha's shoulders, as the point of his knife within his right hand made a visible indention into the skin of her neck.

Nonchalantly, Data pointed his finger at the man before him. "Ah, I see you've saved me the trouble of having to hunt the wench down. Well done, Major."

Jarot sneered at Data, the knife briefly leaving Tasha's neck as he pointed it toward Data. "Don't pretend with me, I served with Commander Saket and _you _are not him!"

Data feigned disbelief. "Oh and when did you reach this bright conclusion, Major."

Jarot pressed the knife even tighter into Tasha's neck and Data mistakenly reacted to her cries from the pressure. He silently cursed his falter in displaying his emotion toward her, watching helplessly as the blood began to trickle down her neck from the slight cut the Romulan just inflicted.

The Romulan's eyes narrowed and he spat his next words. "Just who do you think told the General about you two last night?"

"The faithful dog till the end, eh, Jarot?"

The Romulan's lips curled upward and he snarled his next remark. "Better to be a faithful dog than a traitor!"

Data rolled his eyes and laughed slightly at the man's accusation. "I see! Yes, I see clearly!" He pinned his eyes to Jarot's. "Volskiar supposedly gets all the fame from battle as well as the spoils that come with it, hmm?" He took a small step forward, being careful not to alarm the man. "Somewhere I'm guessing that there is an unwritten protocol for the lesser of those whom serve the Romulan Empire to receive nothing, right? Well, excuse me Jarot for wanting to take a little more for myself. I've suffered for my Empire too, experiencing unimaginable tortures at the hands of the Cardassians while the General is out there reaping all the benefits."

"You're just trying to confuse me!" Jarot shouted.

"No, I'm trying to get you to think for yourself Major, there's a difference! You already believe that I'm someone else because –." He pointed back in the direction of the General's quarters. "He has brainwashed you into thinking so! Believe me when I say that all it really boils down to is the fact that I'm tired of being the one who suffers for another man's vanity. When will I be recognized for my sacrifices?" He nodded in the direction of Jarot. "When will you?"

Jarot's grip began to loosen upon the knife held at Tasha's throat as he pondered Data's words.

Still, Data continued on. "I'll tell you when – never! They will never acknowledge us, every good deed we do on their behalf will _always _be overlooked. That's not service, how can it be when it's done in vain?"

Data paused a moment, as he acknowledged Tasha very slowly and very quietly slipping a knife out from the hidden confines of her clothing. She carefully maneuvered the handle of the knife within the grasp of her hand.

Data became a little flustered with the Romulan and let out a loud exhale as he gently rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. "For God sakes Jarot, look at her! She's beautiful –." He began pointing his finger at the Major. "And you can't tell me, that if you were given the chance to bed her that you wouldn't do it."

Data ignored the disapproving, narrowing glare of Tasha's eyes.

"Why should Volskiar only be allowed to have her? After he discovers that she was just trying to escape, he's going to kill her anyways. Why not go ahead and have your way with her before then - I did!"

Jarot looked down at Tasha, slowly pulling the knife further away from her throat. He was slowly resolving himself to the opportunity that had so unfortunately entangled itself within his arms. It was a prospect that became more alluring with every passing second.

"That's it Major, turn her around and look at her." Data tempted. "I've seen the way you look at her, it's no different than all the other Romulan men. Go ahead, turn her around and look at what she has to offer."

Jarot gave into the temptation and swiftly jerked Tasha around to face him. His face was mere inches from hers as he stared down into her eyes.

"Yes, she is very beautiful in deed. I bet you do have a lot to offer a man, don't you, Natasha Yar of the _Enterprise_? Hmm, I think I will take you and you're going to enjoy it."

Tasha smirked at his statement. "I have something that I think you'll enjoy as well." Tasha countered as the Romulans eyes narrowed in confusion, she quickly, without hesitation shoved the knife deep within the abdomen of the Romulan, turning the handle viciously.

His right hand went limp and he immediately dropped the knife that he had been wielding from the clutches of his hand. His mouth fell open from the shock of the cold metal that found itself plunged into his belly and small cries of pain were escaping his rocking body. He loosely fell to his knees as Tasha continued to hold the knife firmly in its place, only to release it when the weight of his lifeless body met the floor.

She turned to look at Data, stunned from what had just taken place only to be jolted back to reality as a disruptor blast grazed the sleeve of Data's uniform. The smoke was rising up from the hole that had just been burned into the fabric. Quickly, Data reacted as he ran toward Tasha taking her hand in his as they made their way toward the exit of the compound.

Volskiar's voice was filling the halls as he shouted obscenities like a mad man at the pair and unfortunately he wasn't alone. From what Data could make out, he seemed to have four or five more soldiers with him.

The couple eventually reached the computer console, whose hidden code kept them from exiting the compound. Data hurriedly began typing unknown numbers into the console, as more disruptor blasts began striking the doors and the walls around them. Data abruptly reached for Tasha and shielded her with his body as they ducked down, barely missing the laser that passed overhead and met its accidental target. Data heard the computer powering down as the blue lock button turned green. The sounds of the doors locked bars began disengaging, opening to the outside world of Romulus.

Volskiar shouted at the soldier whom had inadvertently shot the console. "You fool - you just allowed them to escape!"

As the couple made their way through the doors, the General turned his weapon upon the soldier and fired. The Romulans limp body soon hit the floor, Volskiar's rage now reaching a maniacal high as he pursued the woman whom he considered his grandest prize of all.

Data fumbled in his pocket for his comm badge. He pulled the object out quickly as he screamed the long awaited words. "Data to _Enterprise_ - two to beam up!"

Volskiar exited the compound and the couple watched as an array of disruptors pointed towards them. He waved his hands over the soldier's weapons, as he silently pushed them down. He paused to stare at the couple whom was now surrounded.

Data frantically shouted at the comm's badge again. "O' Brian get us out of here now!"

A familiar Irish accent answered just as concerned. "I'm working on it, Sir!"

Volskiar smirked sadistically at the scene before him, as he pointed his

disruptor at Data's head.

"I must admit that I will get some sick joy over seeing you die beside your lover, Saket. After all, I was taught as a small child to give my used toys over to the less fortunate." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "So I hope you and the whore were happy together, I'm just sorry that it had to be so short-lived." He paused a moment and then his face became overcome with anger. Volskiar's teeth gritted maliciously. "Ah hell, no I'm not either!" He hollared in fury as his finger pressed the trigger of the disruptor.

Data shouted again as he held Tasha tightly to him. "O'Brian!"

The General screamed in uncontrollable rage as the laser went through the dissolving couple.

"O'Brian, do we have them?" Picard asked anxiously.

Miles locked eyes with a woman whom he had not seen in three years, despite the shock of her standing before him alive and well, he quickly answered the Captain.

"I have Commander Data, Sir." There was a long pause and then. "And I have Lieutenant Yar as well." The disbelief evident in his voice.

Picard took a deep breath. "Well done, Mr. O'Brian. Please tell them to report immediately to the bridge."

"They're already on their way, Sir."

Moments later the doors of the turbo-lift swooshed open, revealing Data dressed fully as a Romulan and Tasha Yar, whom besides her dishevelment, looked just as she had the day she passed.

The crew stared in shock as Captain Picard rose from his chair, trying desperately to remain calm in front of the crew. "Welcome back home, Natasha."

Tasha smiled, it was a genuine heartfelt smile and it felt vaguely foreign to her because it had been so long since one had graced her face.

"Thank you, Sir. It's good to be home!"

Suddenly a bright flash appeared over Picard's chair, as the immortal made his presence known once again upon the bridge. He was in a red issued Starfleet uniform with his legs propped up over the armrest of the Captain's chair.

"Well, I see you made it out of there, Pinocchio." He looked at the man in feigned fret as he pretended to choke over his words. "I was becoming so worried!"

Picard faced the immortal with disgust. "All right Q, we've played your little game now get us out of here."

"Oh my dear Capitone, I'm afraid it's not over yet." He held up a finger in a timely manner to Worf's alarmed findings at Tactical.

"Sir, it appears there is a Romulan Warbird de-cloaking on our starboard bow."

"You see Jean Luc, it's not over yet!"

Captain Picard ignored the god's taunt. "Identify Mr. Worf!"

"It is an Amarcan Class Warbird." He tapped a few more buttons on the tactical panel. "The _IRW Victorious!" _

Tasha looked at Picard apprehensively. "That's Volskiar's ship."

Worf informed the Captain again. "Sir, they are powering up their weapons system."

Q snickered a little to himself as he looked at Data. "Whoa Pinocchio, you really pissed him off."

Tasha immediately left Data's side, taking on the role of her last current position as Chief of Security. Worf smiled knowingly at Tasha as he moved over at Tactical, allowing her the opportunity to re-initiate her role.

Riker shouted. "Shield's up!"

And Tasha quickly complied.

Q began rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Now the show really begins."

Picard walked over to stand beside Data at the Conn's Station. "Mr. Data prepare for evasive maneuvers." He ordered.

And just then the _Victorious _began an erratic spray all throughout space with their disruptors. One laser barely missing the hull of the ship.

"Sir, he'll keep firing until he discovers us." Tasha announced.

Picard watched the ship that was now visible upon his screen. "He's looking for a way to disengage the cloaking the device."

The crew watched helplessly as the Amarcan Class Warbird halted its descent, only to turn around directly in front of the Enterprise.

The warbird was now in a standoff with its unknown opponent.

Riker looked a little unnervingly at Picard. "What's he doing?"

"He's trying to intimidate us, Commander." Picard replied.

"Do you want me to return fire, Captain?" Worf asked a little eager.

"No Lieutenant that is precisely what he wants. If we fire upon their ship it will reveal our position and let's not forget that we'll have to lower our shields to do so. I fully intend on waiting him out."

The Warbird suddenly began its forward thrust, slowly moving toward the cloaked _Enterprise_.

Riker's eyes widened in response as the Picard sternly looked on at his ship's opponent.

Q ridiculously began jumping up and down in anticipation. "Oh look, the General plans on playing a game of chicken with your precious ship Jean Luc." He crooked his arm over his forehead, faking his distress. "Whatever shall you do?"

"Natasha?"

Tasha stood alert at the Picard's voice.

"Yes, Captain?"

"De-cloak the _Enterprise_!"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: I owe all my reader's a sincere apology for the lack of updates on this story. A lot of things have been taking place within my life as far as my son being sick (whom is now very well and running about like a Wildman) but I mainly suffered from a bit of writer's block on this story. I wasn't quite sure how and where to take the story from the previous chapter. So I hope this new update pleases you all…..And since my creative juices are flowing, it is quite possible another chapter will be posted soon. Enjoy!**_


	14. Didn't See That Coming

"Within the Confines of Time"

Chapter 14 ~ "Didn't see that one coming"

-x-x-x-x-

The _Enterprise _decloaked and the two massive ships seemed to be the only two that existed within the fabrics of space. The _Enterprise _was seemingly larger than her adversary, the _Victorious, _by the looks of the two it seemed to be an easy win. But then again, Romulans were never to be trusted or underestimated in their attempts of achieving victory.

For a moment the ships were in a standoff of territory, both sizing up the capabilities of the other one. A prestigious Captain, whose name resounded all throughout Starfleet for his creation of a battle tactic that had later carried his name, deemed the Picard maneuver. And a maniacal general, bordered on the seams of insanity weaved by betrayal and lust, underlined by vengeance. And only one could determine the outcome, only one would live and another would most certainly meet their demise.

Without warning, the _Victorious_ quickly moved, darting down below the underbelly of the _Enterprise, _phasers firing. Tasha barely had a moment to even respond the action as the larger ship rocked from the blasts.

The crew all lurched forward from the tremors that streamed through the ship, Captain Picard firmly grasped onto the back of Data's chair, securing himself from the assault.

Quickly, Tasha responded. "Shields are at ninety percent and holding, Sir." A few more taps on tactical and she received further information. "There's minimal damage to deck twenty- two." She shouted.

"Evasive maneuvers." Picard shouted as the main screen before him switched to a view of the stardrive section of the ship, showing a good view of the _Victorious_ as it was making a quick turn back toward starboard side of the ship.

The Enterpise quickly banked to the left away from its opponent.

Picard turned quickly to face Yar. "Warp eight, Lieutenant." He commanded.

Immediately the nacelle's lit up a bright blue with a tinge of white, as the ship's former position left nothing behind but a bright star as it shot off into the distance.

-x-x-x-

The Romulans laughed hysterically. The General's sub-commander Tal approached him from behind, his amusement evident in his voice. "I believe you have them on the run, Sir, just as we have always suspected the Federation to be - Cowards!"

Volskiar angrily gritted his teeth. "Pursue them full speed."

Tal stalled a moment. "But Sir, they're gone."

Volskiar turned on his heel, pressing his forefinger harshly in the subordinate's chest. "You will either pursue them or I can just as easily transport you out into space. The choice is yours Commander!"

He immediately gave the order to follow after the fleeing ship.

-x-x-x-

"Oh look Capitone, your newfound friends are hoping to have another go at it. Maybe will be able to have an actual battle this time?" He provoked. "Or do you plan on running your precious _Enterprise _all the way back to Earth?"

Captain Picard merely eyed the god, allowing the look of murder to be his answer to the immortal.

A smirk snaked across Q's face as he pouted his lower lip out. "Come now my dear Captain, did I hit a nerve?" And then in a more serious tone, as he crossed his arms a little annoyed. "For crying out loud, you're ruining my entertainment. Get on with it! I mean blow something up or kill somebody - Please!" He added sarcastically.

"They're gaining on us, Sir." Worf warned as he continued tapping on the other side of the tactical station.

The Victorious began firing once again upon the ship, several phasers missing their mark but some hitting its target.

"Fire photon torpedoes!" Picard commanded.

"Finally!" Q mumbled.

Tasha did exactly as she was asked and on the view screen they could see the orange dots shooting out toward their opponent, each making direct contact.

The Victorious slowly fell out of warp.

"Damage report, Lieutenant?"

"There is extensive damage to their forward compartment. Shields are down, Sir. They are completely defenseless."

"Hail the ship." Picard ordered.

Tasha looked concerned. "_Sir_?"

Again he repeated himself. "I said to hail the ship, Lieutenant."

She complied reluctantly and soon she was looking face to face at her captor.

"May I ask why you have fired upon my ship?" Picard asked calmly yet with a hint of sternness.

The General snarled his remark as he made eye contact with Tasha. "I believe you have something that belongs to me, Captain." And then his eyes fell to the man seated at Ops, a man whom he had known as Saket but recently realized he was someone else entirely. "And I have a debt to settle." His eyes changed to a darker shade as he stared at Data. "I believe we made a bet, did we not?"

Data did nothing but shake his head in return.

The General's answer will soon come to haunt the entire crew of the _Enterpise_.

"Yes!" He snarled. "And I have come to collect."

Picard intervened. "I believe that may be quite impossible, General."

Volskiar smiled wickedly. "One thing your federation fails to understand Captain is that you never underestimate the willpower of a Romulan."

Picard smiled in return. "Yes, well it seems to be a recurring factor on both of our parts isn't it? Perhaps that negligence can end today!" And just as quickly, Picard ordered. "End visual, Lieutenant."

Tasha gladly complied as the two ships were once again in a stand-off. Worf began tapping fiercely upon the console as if re-checking its readings.

"Sir, we have two warbirds de-cloaking off the port bow."

Immediately Data began scanning their surroundings. "I am experiencing some sort of interference Captain. I can not get a proper reading from the vessels. It is as if they do not exist. No life signs, no identifications, no signs of weaponry, nothing - absolutely nothing!"

"Is it an illusion?" Riker asked.

"I do not see how. They lack the capability." Suddenly his folly hit him. "Unless -

They were able to re-trace my steps through the compounds computers and see how I had manipulated them into creating a hologram of Tasha. But that would take hours to accomplish, Sir." Data added perplexed.

"Not for a man with vengeance on his mind, Mr. Data."

Suddenly in a rush of panic, Tasha alerted the Captain. "Sir, they are forwarding all their auxiliary power to their weaponry systems. Shields are at fifty percent, just a couple of more shots like the last ones and we'll be sitting ducks."

Picard returned to his seat and quickly began typing in his coordinates. "Mr. Data on my mark; take the ship into warp drive."

"But Sir, we'll ram into the _Victorious. _The results of that decision would be fatal for us all."

Again, he reassured him. "Take the ship into warp drive and stop at these coordinates. Do you understand?"

Data simply nodded as he began to initiate the receiving coordinates from his Captain.

"Lieutenant, when we stop – give them everything we got!"

Suddenly the ship accelerated to warp nine directly towards the _Victorious. _The opposite ship's light speed sensors had no way of knowing that the _Enterprise_ had moved until it was too late.The _Enterprise_ suddenly appeared in two positions. It's previous destination and now it's new one, which set the ship directly in front of its opponent. Immediately, the Enterprise began firing as it dropped out of warp as their adversary returned fire.

The two ships were in a dangerous battle of phasers and photon torpedoes. Tasha quickly reported the loss of their shields as the Victorious suddenly ceased fire. The ship adrift in the black backdrop of space as the other two warbirds fluttered in and out until eventually they just faded altogether.

"Sir, I'm detecting a radiation leak from their propulsion systems. It has extensive damage, fires on almost all decks. The ship will explode in less than three minutes and without our shields we will be susceptible to the bla-"

Tasha's eyes widened in horror as the cold steel pressed dangerously into her throat. Immediately, the ship went into red alert as the systems reported an intruder alert.

Volskiar smirked at Data as he backed Tasha back from the tactical station and further down the ramp toward Data.

"I told you to never underestimate us Captain." He briefly took his knife from Tasha throat as he pointed it toward Picard. "Failure is not an option for us Romulans."

Data quickly stood to his feet, slowly approaching Volskiar, his hand out in front of him as a means to settle and not alarm the man.

"Please, your fight is with me Volskiar – let her go!"

Annoyed, the man's nostrils flared as his anger reached a volatile peak. "My fight is with both of you now. How dare you take me for a fool! Did you think I would let you take her from me so easily?" He pressed the knife tighter into Tasha's throat and trickles of blood began oozing out as she suppressed a squeal.

Again, Data pleaded. "Oh God - no! Don't! I'm begging you please, let her go." Data slowly took another step closer to the pair as he compromised with the General. "Please, take me instead. I'm the one who betrayed you, I'm the one who tricked you and I'm the one whom conspired to steal her away from you."

The General, for the first time took in his surroundings. The grand bridge of a prestigious ship called the _Enterprise _whom had become victorious over the only romulan ship who had bared such a name.

Ignoring Data's pleas, Volskiar spoke of the ship's allure. "What a marvelous ship your federation has created. Such a pity it only has two minutes to remain intact."

The man had truly lost his mind, enraged by the impending loss of everything around him.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Picard announced.

The blackness of Volskiar's eyes turned to the man's definitive voice.

"We'll have to see about that then, won't we? If you order this ship to move –" He waved the knife around in the air, in an effort to retain the man's name. "Captain?"

"Picard!" Q offered a little too ambitious.

"Ah, Captain Picard. If you move this ship, I will slit her throat. But I'm afraid we have little time to debate the welfare of your ship right now, I have other impending affairs to attend too right now." He brushed the Captain off as he turned his attention back to Data.

"Tell me, Saket or whoever you claim to be!"

Again, Q chimed in as he was thoroughly entertained. "That's Data!"

The General annoyingly rolled his eyes at the man and continued on with his threat. "What would be more beneficial to me - killing her or killing you and stealing away any hopes you might have had of a life with her?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Either way, I'm robbing you both of your happiness." Again, he pressed the knife dangerously into Tasha's neck. "Just as you both robbed me."

Data thought fast. There was only one way out a situation like this and that was to provoke the Volskiar into wanting him instead of Tasha.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late to steal away _all _of our happiness, Volskiar." He was certain that he would hear about his next comment later on, perhaps even endure a slap from the hands of the woman that the statement involved. But right now, he would gladly embrace the harsh hand, if it assured him that she would be alive to deliver the blow for revealing such a thing. "You see, we both reached the peak of our happiness last night, in _your _bed!"

Every eyebrow in the room rose at the revelation, only Q was animated in his gestures of jumping up and down as he clapped his hands together, shouting. "Bravo, bravo!"

The comment, accompanied by the embarrassing scene enraged the General to the point of no return and the unfortunate outcome was the last one the crew was expecting.

The General threw Tasha at Data and he quickly reacted in catching her, his body turned slightly to the right so that he could break her fall more successfully. First, he felt the impact of her body, falling into his arms and next, the excruciating pain that accompanied a cold hard steal of the blade being driven above his heart.

Data's arms loosely released his tight embrace around Tasha, as they limply fell off to the side. His face contorted in immeasurable pain.

Worf immediately reacted, firing upon the General, the klingon's phaser set upon disintegrate. Volskiar screamed in agonizing pain as his body completely vaporized.

Picard and Riker immediately rushed to Data's side as Tasha was desperately placing her hand over the wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

Riker hit his comm's badge. "O'Brian can you transport Mr. Data to sickbay, immediately." He shouted.

"Yes Sir." O'Brian announced.

Data's body quickly faded out, the only evidence of his recent existence was the blood stain that now soaked the carpet of the bridge.

Tasha and Riker immediately ran to the turbo-lift, informing Dr. Crusher of Data's arrival and confirming that she had indeed received him.

Picard, still remained on his knee's, staring down at the blood that shouldn't have even seeped from the man who had lost it. _'He shouldn't have even been made human to begin with. He was so damn vulnerable now, why couldn't he understand that? Why didn't he understand that?'_ He thought.

Suddenly a bright light showed up on the main view screen. A circular motion within space began forming, almost looking as if it was a hurricane. The wormhole became clearly more visible as Picard turned back to face Q.

"Well, what are you waiting for Capitone? There's your ships ticket to home."

The distress was still obvious upon his features, as he turned to face the immortal. "What about Data?" Picard asked.

Q shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid that physical body of his has met its demise."

Quickly Picard was to his feet, grabbing Q by the collar of his uniform. "You mean to tell me that we did all of this for nothing!"

The immortal smiled, "Nonsense!" He nodded in the direction where Data's lifeless body once laid. "I'm afraid Data made his choices the moment he became convinced that he could save Tasha. How do you humans say it – I suppose he loved her too much, even to death!"

Captain Picard shoved him roughly back. The immortal faltering, trying desperately to catch his footing as the Captain stormed off to the turbo-lift. "Mr. Worf get us out of here." And then, "You have the bridge, Lieutenant." As he walked into the turbo-lift, he hit the button, ceasing the doors from closing as he stared the god down.

"You need to fix him, Q!" It wasn't a request, it was a demand. He hastily pulled the front of his uniform down, as he exhaled. And then more calmly, despite how annoyed he was at the smirk upon the immortal's face, he yielded his pride. "I'm begging you to bring him back – please!" He whispered pleadingly at the injustice of the situation. "You don't hand a man his dream only to abruptly snatch it away from him before he's even given the opportunity to experience the benefits of that gift." He stared at Q for a moment, silence filling the bridge but the echo of what had just taken place re-played throughout both men's mind. Sadly Picard nodded in understanding, he didn't need the god to vocalize his answer, he got it loud and clear. Slowly the doors closed to the lift with sickbay being its destination.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a lot going on, especially with taking care of two small boys, who take up most of my time. As for the chapter, please don't hate me for killing off Data. I promise I have a reason for doing so, one that all of you will soon see.**_


	15. Wishing You Were Here

"_**Within the Confines of Time"**_

_**Chapter 15 ~ "Wishing you were here"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

The doors swooshed open to the Captain's ready room as Deanna Troi walked in, she paused a moment as she watched him staring out the bay window into the vastness of space. The stars streaking by as the ship continued on its course to Earth.

After the traditional Starfleet "burial at sea" where Data's body was placed into a photon torpedo and launched into space. The Federation asked Captain Picard to return the Enterprise back to Earth, where a proper evaluation of the presumed dead, Natasha Yar could be conducted. She was expected to take the new refresher courses in tactical at the Academy, pass her evaluation and be reinstated to full active duty.

"You wanted to see me, Sir."

Captain Picard turned to face Deanna, as he held a hand out towards the chair on the opposite side of his desk. She took him up on his offer and sat down, awaiting his reasons for asking her here.

"I'm curious to know if you have spoken with Lieutenant Yar."

"Not since the memorial service, Sir. I sense that she wants to be left alone." She shrugged her shoulders solemnly. "She doesn't want to talk to anyone about what happened."

"And you deem this healthy, Counselor?"

"Sometimes it's best to let them grieve in their own way. Some reach out to others for support and some reach within themselves, Tasha just happens to be one of the latter."

Picard's concern grew. "I need to verify her state of mind. Especially after all she has endured. Starfleet wants to reinstate her and I cannot warrant such a proposal as her Captain unless I know she is fit for duty. Can you please speak with her?"

"Yes Sir."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

The door chimed but Tasha made no effort to acknowledge the visitor. Again, the door chimed. Tasha rolled her eyes at the interruption, whoever it was they were persistent.

"Come in."

The doors opened and Deanna Troi walked into the dim lit quarters. The whole area was gloomy, a complete contradiction to the way Data always kept it.

"I've come to see how you were holding up?" Deanna explained.

Tasha roughly sat down on the sofa, as she turned to face Deanna. "I figured you would be able to _sense_ how I was feeling." She retorted.

"I understand that you're angry Tasha, even hurt –"

And just as quickly, Tasha interrupted her. "Your right, I'm sorry!"

Deanna waited a moment, hoping that she would begin to open up. She watched in sympathy as the woman in front of her silently wiped her eyes, still trying desperately to be the brave one.

"I - um -" Tasha stalled trying in vain to compose herself. "I'm not sure how to move on!" She exclaimed.

"It's not uncommon to feel that way, especially after the loss of a close friend." Of course Deanna had always heard the rumors that Tasha and Data had been secret lovers but that rumor applied to the 'other' Tasha, not this one. "I can say that it does get easier with time, not right away of course, but one day you will be able to think about him and smile from the memory instead of crying."

Tasha stared down at her hands contemplating the Counselor's words and then softly she admitted. "I'm afraid to stop crying over him because the moment I do, then that will mean that I'm becoming immune to his death. I don't want to forget him, I don't want to become _used_ to being without him." Tasha quickly looked down as her eyes began welling up with tears once again, trying desperately to hide her weakness.

Deanna walked over toward that sofa, taking a seat beside Tasha as she reached out consolingly and began rubbing her back. She whispered her words as the women beside her silently started sobbing.

"Tasha, it's not a disservice to Data's memory if you stop crying over him. All it means is that your heart is reaching a place where it needs to be – it's mending itself from the brokenness it felt. A place where I think Data would want you to be as well." Tasha continued to cry as Deanna offered a little more insight, this one a little more personal. "You know, when my father died my mother used to always tell me _'don't cry because it's over, but smile because it happened.' _I never understood it as a child but now, as an adult, I do. We are not meant to mourn over the person because we no longer have them in our lives. But instead we are supposed to smile at their memory and be thankful that we were even allowed to share our lives with them, no matter how brief. That is how you honor them because their not really gone if you remember them - in here." To emphasize, Deanna pointed at Tasha's head. "And here especially!" She pointed to her heart. "No one can take that from you, not even Q."

"It's been a little over two weeks since his memorial and I can't seem to make sense of nothing. I'm not sure of anything else anymore."

"What kind of things are you not sure of?" Deanna asked a little concerned.

"For one, I'm not sure if I can continue on in Starfleet, I've lost so much because of it. I don't belong in this timeline, I'm supposed to be dead." And then more softly she added. "With Data!" She shook her head perplexingly. "I don't belong here, on this ship." A rebellious tear softly trickled down her cheek. "I can't stand to be here because everything about the Enterprise and Starfleet reminds me of him."

Tasha spoke of Data more as a lover than that of a lost friend and she was immediately intrigued. She sensed that she was in love with him but then again, this Tasha was from a completely different timeline and she had been wrong before in her telepathy.

Deanna reached out, grasping Tasha's hand firmly. "Were you in love with him, Tasha?"

Tasha snorted a laugh. "I met Data when I was assigned to the Enterprise. Starfleet didn't train us to be explorers, they trained us to be warriors. We didn't have Klingons fighting with us, we were fighting against them." She smiled slightly to herself from the memory. "And you could only imagine the drama and excitement that entailed an android becoming apart of Starfleet. Some believed Data would strengthen our cause against the Klingons, others believed that he would be a liability to us because he was a machine." And then, she admitted a little more ashamed. "I was in the group of the latter. I couldn't understand how a machine could be allowed to merge with humans, especially during a time like that. I was even more enraged when I found out that I would be taking orders from him. I mean where I came from, machines obeyed humans not the other way around. It was a biased opinion, I know!" She paused for a minute and Deanna waited patiently for her to continue. "And then I met him and I tried so hard _not _to like him but he was so pleasant, so selfless, he was built in the image of a man but so much like a child. And truth be told, I was attracted to him. I didn't expect a robot to be so – handsome! And that infuriated me to the point where I would often lash out at him."

"How did Data handle that?" Deanna asked curiously.

"Not like a human would. He was patient and kind, often overlooking my

rebuffs. Of course he would reprimand me when I was out of line but for the most part, he was always very kind – annoyingly so!"

"So what changed your opinion of him?"

"There was a romulan attack at the Khitomer outpost. It was made to look as though the Federation was responsible and they were successful. The attack only enraged the Klingons more. But despite the war, Captain Picard still responded to their distress calls. We couldn't get any viable readings because of the damage so an away team was dispatched to look for survivors. The Captain saw the gesture as a means to an end, so to speak. He hoped that our act of kindness would show the Federation's desire to end the war." Tasha started nervously rubbing her hands together as she recounted the events. "Data and I were one of the members among the away team. There were a total of six. When we beamed down to the outpost, it was in complete disarray. It was nothing more than a disaster zone, dead bodies lying everywhere. After making our walk-through and securing the area, we were preparing to leave when all of sudden Ensign Martinez fell to the ground, dead from the phaser fire that was now blasting all around us. We immediately returned fire but the rest of the team began falling away. Pretty soon all that was left was Data and me. He quickly reacted, grabbing my hand as we fled down the corridor. We found an open shaft and Data flung me in, his body taking the hit for me from behind. I thought it had killed him as his limp body fell down the shaft toward me. His eyes were open but his body was motionless, completely non-responsive. His act of chivalry bought me enough time to contact the _Enterpise _and beam us out of there."

Still intrigued by the story, Deanna asked. "What happened next?"

"Well the Enterprise barely escaped. Shortly after we fled, a fleet of Klingon warbirds showed up. Of course they held our ship responsible for the attack and the Enterprise became the most wanted ship by the Klingon Empire. They said when it was destroyed they wanted to display a piece of the saucer section in the square of the Empire as a warning to those who wish to cross them. That is why I find it so ironic that a Klingon even serves aboard this ship."

Deanna smiled in turn. "Worf is an unusual Klingon. He was an orphan, just as you were. In our timeline, you and Worf were quite close. He considered you a true warrior and respected you as his commanding officer. He took your place after you were - ." Deanna couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. How can you tell someone that is sitting across from you alive, someone who you watched die that they are supposed to be dead. She chose the best course of action, she chose not to say it all, choosing to change the subject completely.

"So what happened between you and Data after that?"

Tasha head snapped up in astonishment. As if Deanna knew of a moment that was shared only between Data and her, a matter that wasn't supposed to have been made public knowledge.

Deanna sensed her despair. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable. I just assumed that you came to trust him."

Tasha slowly exhaled a breath that she had no idea she had even been holding. "In a way you can say that." Tasha shrugged her shoulders at the revelation. "After that I trusted him completely, as did he."

"That's a good thing, Tasha. That trust allowed you two to become closer I imagine."

Again, the same look of trepidation appeared on her face. "You don't remember do you?"

Deanna raised an eyebrow in question to her remark.

Tasha took another deep breath. "After Data was repaired I was so elated, I wanted to celebrate. So you and I went to Ten Forward to enjoy some drinks, unfortunately O'Brian introduced us to some real Irish whiskey and we became inebriated. But being the gentleman that he was, he escorted us back to our quarters safely. I awoke on the sofa from my door chiming. I was so drunk I didn't know any better so I answered it." Tasha closed her eyes, preparing herself for the confession. "It was Commander Data. He had come to retrieve my report over the Khitomer incident. His timing was – lousy! I was not in my right mind and I soon became overly aware of his presence as he stepped closer to me, questioning me on my state of intoxication." She placed her face in her hands, a little embarrassed. "I kissed him and then I – um – I seduced him." And then just as quickly. "Of course, you wouldn't remember that would you? I keep forgetting that you're not from my timeline."

"That may be true but there is one thing that hasn't changed. I'm still your friend, Tasha and if it's any consolation I did kind of already know about it. Except in this universe, it was rumored to have happened a little differently. But then again, they were rumors and the only two who really knew the truth was you and Data."

Tasha smiled slightly to herself. "It kind of sounds like no matter where me and Data are, we always find our way back to each other, doesn't it?"

"I like that thought." Deanna admitted. "It implies remarkable hope over any adversity."

Silence fell between the two, as Deanna finally stood up to leave.

"Thank you!" Tasha whispered.

Deanna smiled in turn. "You are very welcome."

She turned to leave only to be stopped by Tasha's voice.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry."

"The answer to your question about my feelings for Data, the answer is yes I was and I still am!" She admitted. "Even after all this time."

"I know the feeling." Deanna whispered as she turned to leave, thinking of another man on board the _Enterprise._

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: So here's the update and I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise to try and have all three stories updated by this weekend. I plan on working on them all throughout the week. So stay on the lookout for them. And as always, please leave a review. The more reviews, the more my inspiration hits me. **_


	16. Que Sera Sera

"_Within the Confines of Time"_

_Chapter 16 "Que Sera Sera"_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha's eyes fluttered from the images that were dancing behind her closed eyelids. A scene played out, one that she had been re-living for a little over two weeks now. Data's lifeless body lied upon the biobed, Dr. Crusher was frantically searching for the source of blood loss as she placed her hand within the wound.

"I got it!" She hollered out and then immediate concern filled her features. "The pulmonary artery has been sliced open. I think I've got the opening plugged for now but I need you to hurry!" Dr. Crusher demanded.

The nurse quickly set out their instruments beside the biobed, as another one kept scanning over Data's body with a tricorder.

It was complete chaos. Tasha was watching the one man she had ever truly loved fight for his life. A life that seemed to have already left the body it once occupied.

There was a quick look from Dr. Crusher to Captain Picard and immediately he understood as he turned to usher the rest of the crew from the room. He was certain that Data wouldn't want a crowd of people witnessing the life and death situation he was now in.

It had been almost thirty minutes since Tasha had been forced to leave the room. She waited desperately for some type of news on Data's status but so far, there was none. The room was in complete silence as Geordi protectively kept his arm around Tasha both awaiting Dr. Crusher's arrival.

They didn't have to wait much longer as Dr. Crusher emerged from the surgical room. And Tasha could clearly remember Data's blood still on the gloves that encased the doctor's hands. Her forlorn eyes first looked at Tasha and immediately she knew. At that moment in time words were not needed, she felt it. He was gone!

"I'm so sorry." Beverly announced as she fought back the tears. "I tried so hard to stop the bleeding but there was just too much. He had already lost so much blood. I couldn't bring him back." She choked on the despair of her last words. "I tried but I couldn't - I tried so hard!"

Tasha hurriedly walked past her to the room where Data was. His body was already turning blue and when she reached for his hand, she shivered from the coldness. The image of his body lying there_, lifeless,_ had forever etched itself into her mind.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his body. She was haunted by his death, re-living that day, that very moment in her dreams almost every night. It was a torture that she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy.

Tasha suddenly heard a loud snap, a sound that vaguely mimicked that of someone snapping their fingers. Her eyes suddenly flew open as she stared up at the ceiling of Data's quarters. She pulled his pillow a little closer to her and relished in the fact that it still smelled of him. She snuggled into it, seeking whatever comfort she could from its scent when she heard the faint noise of someone clearing their throat.

"Maybe I should come back later so you two can be alone!" Q said a little amused.

Tasha's eyes widened at the sound of the immortals presence and immediately anger filled her body as she turned to face him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again."

"Oh, boohoo! The way I see it, you should be thanking me!"

Tasha threw her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up to face him. She angrily put her finger in his face.

"Thanking you?" She asked with a little mixture of bemusement and rage. She laughed bitterly. "For what, for getting Data killed!"

And in the most unfitting manner possible, Q did the most annoying thing possible. He began to sing.

"When I was young, I fell in love, I asked my sweetheart what lie's ahead  
>Will we have rainbows, day after day, here's what my sweetheart said."<p>

Tasha rolled her eyes at the gesture and immediately stood to her feet, being more tempted by the notion of hitting the immortal as he continued singing.

"Que Sera, Sera, whatever will be, will be, the future's not ours, to see. Que Sera, Sera, what will be, will be." Q smiled pleasingly too himself as he finished, only to add. "You'd be wise my little spitfire to take note of that song."

And just as stoically, Tasha retorted. "You're an ass!"

"Why, thank you!" Q replied just as quickly. He stood from his chair and began pacing back and forth, as he stroked the underside of his chin. "You know, I've been thinking."

Tasha growled in annoyance.

Q only ignored it. "I heard from a little birdie that you'll be off to the Academy soon. Are you sure you're _fit_ for duty in your state?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Q humorously covered his mouth over the slip-up. "Oops!"

Tasha narrowed her eyes as she continued to glare at the immortal. "Maybe you should tell your little birdie that they've been misinformed. I'm leaving Starfleet!"

"Oh the heart is so fickle isn't it?"

Still Tasha stared at him.

"Love makes you humans do the most -" He paused a moment and then turned to face her. "Stupidest things!"

"What do you care?" Tasha argued back. "It's my life, my decision and I've made my choice!"

"I'm speaking hypothetically here but let's just say what if you go down there and meet someone you might actually like. You never know what lies ahead perhaps there is someone at the Academy that is a changed man, someone who is looking for a second chance at life just as Data has given you."

Tasha immediately began going through the ex- lovers from her past. And the only one that even came close to what Q was insinuating was her ex-fiancé, Darryl Adin. The thought of being with someone else revolted her and for a moment she thought she was going to be physically ill.

"What about Data, does he get a second chance?"

Q rolled his eyes in irritation. "Why is everyone so worried about Data? Just like I told your Captain, Data made his choice."

Tasha lost her composure, along with her temper. "Not good enough, dammit, not good enough!" she shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. "It's not fair!"

"Nothing about life is fair, princess!" Q shouted back. "Truth is some things can't be changed."

And then Tasha, in complete desperation, threw herself Q's arms pleading and begging. "I know you can bring him back, please just bring him back to me!"

Q peeled her arms off of him, a little repulsed by her distress. "You seem to forget that it was Data who I owed the favor too, not you."

"How can someone's death be a reward?"

"Why must you humans be so argumentative? Why can't you just leave well enough along?"

Tasha widened her eyes in rage. "You have a lot of room to be talking! We _humans_ could ask you the same thing!" She countered.

Q snarled his lips up, glaring at the defiant woman in front of him as he leaned in to whisper. "You have no idea what awaits you my dear little Tasha!"

And with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Just a quick update for you guys. Hope you like it! Then again, with the confirmation of Data gone, you might not! But all I ask is that you guys hang in there with me. I promise I have a reason for all of this but you'll have to trust me to see what that outcome is…..Enjoy!**_


	17. Funny Meeting You Here

"_**Within the Confines of Time"**_

_**Chapter 17 ~ "Funny Meeting You Here" **_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha had walked into her dorm and sat abruptly down upon the bed, her body and mind teetering on the lines of fatigue. It had been a long week, with all the mental evaluations she had endured and counseling sessions, not to mention the refresher courses she was required to take. She simply needed a break, a chance to clear her mind and reassure herself that what she was doing was the right course of action.

A few days into her therapy sessions, she had realized that the best way to honor Data would be to return to Starfleet. Yes, she had lost a lot because of her dedication but then again she had gained much more. It was the Federation that rescued her from Turkana IV, the Federation that inspired her to be more than she was and the Federation led her to Data. As much as she hated to admit it, Starfleet was the only link she had left to him. And the Enterprise was their only home together. Of course they didn't share the same quarters but they lived on the same decks and often visited each other's bed.

So she would endure the mental assessments on her state of mind after being imprisoned, raped and almost killed by her captor. Tasha had realized a while back that if she could survive a man like Volskiar, she could survive a week of hell here at the Academy. A week that forced her to re-live the nightmare she had just endured along with the news that came from her physical evaluation from the doctor. More than likely she would be returned to active duty and reinstated as Chief of Security but only for eight months. Their will be no away team missions, no physical training, nothing that would endanger the lives of the children she was now carrying.

She smiled at the thought of the little miracles that were now forming inside her. Yes, they were the other reason why she decided to stay in Starfleet. Their father was an officer and if the Enterprise was the closest kinship that their children could have to him, then she would remain among the memories of their father, surrounding their children with them each day.

At first, she was completely inconsolable; overwhelmed by the idea that she was carrying the child of a Romulan, a child that was not conceived within the realms of love but that of torture and unspeakable cruelty. Needless to say her mind was quickly put to ease when the doctor announced that the babies were completely human. And then the only shock she was reeling from was of the revelation that she was pregnant with twins. Data's twins!

She smiled to herself at the thought and softly placed her hand protectively over her abdomen, already instinctively playing the role of a mother. Tasha softly looked around her quarters. It was modest, dim and quiet. Too damn quiet if you asked her. She needed to get out of here for a little while and get some fresh air. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled trying desperately to relieve some tension from the day, when suddenly she remembered how she would always stroll down to the beach on days such as this. On days where she would be completely worn out from her studies and desperately needed a place of solitude. She found that place on the beaches of San Francisco!

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha sat alone upon the sand, the breeze from the waves softly grazing across her face. A gentle, calming motion accompanied by the sounds of sea gulls in the distance and waves crashing upon the shore. She watched silently as the waves would barely reach her feet, the white crest bubbles softly washing over her toes before retreating back to the sea.

It was beginning to get late and the sun had already begun to set. The sight before her was utterly breath taking and she marveled at how the android Data would have been so fascinated by its beauty. She continued to watch it's descent as an individual picked that moment in time to stand near her, their shadow casting over her as she tried in vain to disregard the presence.

"You can't ignore me forever." Q observed.

"I'm just hoping that maybe if I pretend your not really here, you'll go away!"

Q gave a smug laugh. "This is one visit I think you might find quite interesting."

Finally, Tasha looked up at him, acknowledging his presence but failing to hide the question in her eyes.

"I hear you got something in the oven?"

Tasha scrunched up her face at his remark. "What?"

"Oh for crying out loud, must I explain everything to you humans. A baby! I heard that you're going to have some little ones running around to irritate you endlessly." He crouched down to her level. "You know if you ever need a babysitter – don't bother! I despise those little nuisances."

"I couldn't see you as a father, Q!"

"Oh but you can Data?" He turned to wink at her. "I must say he did quite a number on you while on Romulus. Not one but two!" He said in shock. "I can't imagine having two. Yes, I must say I'm proud of our little Pinocchio. When he sets his mind to something, he goes above and beyond, huh?" Q smiled enthusiastically. "But then again, your living proof of the measure of a man, aren't you"

Tasha didn't even acknowledge his inquiring jests and chose instead to return her gaze to the sunset.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you why I'm here." He paused a moment, choosing his words wisely. "You see, I know a little secret that you don't know."

"And what's that?" Tasha asked still refusing to look at the immortal.

"You see, if I hadn't intervened, Mr. Data was going to build himself a child."

Tasha eyes widened at the revelation, her head snapping quickly back to the man beside her.

"It appears your little boyfriend had a strong desire to have a child, despite his credence's about not having any emotions. Apparently he _felt _enough to want to be a father."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with what you did."

"The child or android, whatever you want to call it, wasn't going to live. Her life would have been short-lived. She made it two weeks and despite his attempts to save her, he would be unsuccessful."

"Then why didn't you just bring her back instead of me?"

"Because he had not been given the opportunity to know her yet, he already loved you." And then Q quickly added. "In his own way of course!" 

Silence fell between the two as Tasha absorbed what Q was telling her.

"Look, I had a chance to prevent him from making a mistake and living with a memory of only a dream that had ended to abruptly." Q looked off into the distance watching the sunset before him. "I figured since he saved my life, I could give him a chance to have the best of both worlds – give him the girl and the child but in order to do that I had to make him human." He chuckled softly to himself and Tasha found it to be a rare glimpse inside a man Q could be. She actually liked this side of him. "Of course I went against his wishes but I must admit he adapted quit well."

Tasha once again placed her hand protectively over her stomach. "Then if we were his gift, why not allow him to enjoy it?" She asked a little vexed.

"Touché, touché!" Q replied. "Never judge a book by its cover or the author for that matter." He stroked his chin as if deep in thought. "I seem to remember telling you the last time we spoke that you would be meeting someone different. A changed man who was looking for a second chance, did I not?"

"Yes." Tasha softly answered, not sure where Q was going with this.

The immortal smiled broadly and proudly announced. "Let us conclude with a proper ending." He stated as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Tasha immediately began scanning the beach but to her dismay there was nothing. No one! Not the ending she hoped for. Nor the man she hoped would be alive to document this new adventure with. It was nothing but another cruel, sick joke by Q, a chance to rub Data's death in her face for the second time.

"I believe the night air is not beneficial to a woman whom is expecting. In fact, I have calculated the chances that you could in fact become ill and if my calculations are correct you have a less than a ten percent chance. Although quite small, as the father of our unborn children I am inclined to escort you back to a safer environment."

Tasha closed her eyes a moment, unsure if she was hallucinating or if he was actually standing there.

Again, he spoke as he protectively leaned in behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "If you wish to stay, I am afraid we will have to remain this way for now."

Tasha abruptly turned throwing herself into his arms with such force that Data was unable to keep his balance. She now lied on top of him, kissing his alabaster face all over until finally she made it to his lips. The kiss started out hard and quite forceful on her part, a demand that Data welcomed. Slowly, he began to take charge as he moved his lips softer against hers, less demanding and more sensual. She responded in kind, her face gently stroking his cheek, as his hand reached out to tuck a rebellious strand behind her ear. Tasha silently smiled at the gesture against his lips.

"Did I not perform the act correctly?" Data inquired.

Tasha laughed out loud, a laugh that erased all the tension and heartache she had endured while he was gone. One that was utterly filled with gratitude toward a god who took it upon himself to repay one of the most selfless men she had ever known. Who would have ever thought of giving a gift within a gift?

She was completely flooded with the bliss his presence brought her and her eyes began to well with tears. This time, not from the emptiness she felt from his absence but from the joy she got from being allowed back into his presence. She now got what Q had been trying to tell her all along. He was no longer the man she was introduced too on Romulus, a man she recently fell in love with. But he was completely changed back into the android she had always loved but never ventured down that road. They were both seeking a second chance at life – together! And this was the start of a beautiful beginning, a new chapter that would attest to their lives as a family.

"No, you're doing everything right!"

_**-x-x-x-x- **_

_**Author's notes: Okay, here's the next installment and as you can see I can't leave Data dead, call me a hopeless romantic. This story wouldn't be a complete, if I didn't give this pair the proper ending. Although, I must warn you I plan on re-visiting some scenes as Tasha's pregnancy progresses. I hope you guys liked it!**_


	18. Sweet Emotions

"_**Within the Confines of Time"**_

_**Chapter18 ~ "Sweet Emotions"**_

_**Author Notes: This chapter is dedicated to two of my most inspiring reviewers, Ladycult and Betazoid4. I love reading all the reviews that are sent my way but I have to admit that these two go completely out of their way to inspire my creativeness with the story. So this is my way of saying Thank You!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been two weeks since the Enterprise had left Earth after retrieving Lieutenant Yar. And to Captain Picard's surprise Lieutenant Commander Data as well. All were shocked to discover that Q had brought the android back to life, fully reinstating him as his former self except with one minor change.

Of course Q described it as a going away present but the crew feared that it was only to further amuse the immortal. Of all things, he instilled Data with emotions. When Data informed the demigod that he wanted to aspire on his own and achieve the ability to feel through his own growth, the immortal would hear none of it. Q of course argued back that Data couldn't possibly care for a family without the emotions that came with the desire to have one. That he could not endeavor to be more human in a situation such as this without the need to feel what it was like to be a father. After all, this is what the test was all about to begin with – what will _love _make you do? And Data had so far been the perfect answer to the immortal's inquiries on the subject.

Oh yes, Q may have won the bet but the test itself was far from over. He was still intrigued by the matter at hand. How would an android react to parenting? He may have Tasha but could he hold on to her? Could a machine really reach the limits of love, as a human could or possibly beyond? The questions posed too many possibilities to stop this ship from sailing. But they also presented even more doubt that an android could ever accomplish such things. Q just had to see the outcome! Besides, all the immortal needed was a spark of interest but this offered a variety of fireworks, it was simply too intriguing to just let it lie.

Now here they were, entering orbit of a Class M planet known as Tiberius. The planet had been in a civil war for centuries and with the help of the Federation, the two warring factions had finally reached a conclusion. The Tiberians would remain on the war torn planet while the Siberians would be evacuated to a neighboring planet that the colonists had named Siberius. And to Data's dismay, a full away team had been assembled to assist in the evacuation, one that included his pregnant girlfriend.

He was by no means thrilled by the aspect of Tasha being placed in a uninhabited environment, one that could result in violence at any moment despite the promises of peace reached by the Federation's help. A treaty didn't ensure her safety or that of his children and he would most definitely make his complaints known.

Abruptly, he stood up at the mentioning of her name amongst the rest of the away team's.

"Captain, I must express my concerns about Lieutenant Yar joining the away team on the surface."

The outburst was an action the android would have never been driven to do if he had remained emotionless.

The Captain raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh and what are those concerns Mr. Data?"

Data was taken back by the question, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.

"She is six weeks pregnant, Sir. She is not in any condition to assist in an evacuation of this magnitude."

Picard smirked a little at the request as Tasha rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sir, I completely disagree." She countered as she glared at Data. "I may be pregnant but I'm not handicapped, I am still perfectly capable of performing my duties."

Data's eyes widened at her response. "Yes, you are!" He agreed. "But if the mission holds a threat for you in any way, I am inclined to disagree. It could be dangerous!"

"Just because _it could_ be doesn't mean it is, Data!" Tasha argued.

Now it was Picard's turn to roll his eyes. "Enough!" He shouted as he turned to look at Data. "Your concerns will be duly noted, Commander. As far as Lieutenant Yar, she will accompany us on the evacuation. Now that we've resolved the safety issues of Lieutenant Yar, can we all please report to transporter room six now."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

That was this morning and she still had not spoken to him despite his many efforts. So he continued to remain silent, watching her from afar. Taking comfort in the fact that if she needed him, he would not be too far away.

Night had fallen quickly and he now sat alone upon a fallen tree limb in front of the fire, taking brief glances over in Tasha's direction as she continued going from one pallet to the next, tucking some of the children in.

Data couldn't help but to smile at himself. He had every confidence that she would make a wonderful mother, her innate ability to protect proved that beyond any measure. And then, his smile quickly left his face as the young man who had been trying to get close to Tasha all day walked up – again! He clenched his jaw at the sight and immediately turned his head from the scene, as an emotion that he could only describe as jealousy shot through him.

In an effort to calm himself down, he softly rubbed his hands through his immaculately combed hair, completely numb to the state of disarray his hand placed it in. It gave him a roguish look, wild and completely abandoned. The disorder rather suited his normally impeccable demeanor, adding even more to his attraction.

"So have you tried talking to her yet?" Geordi asked concerned.

Data didn't even bother acknowledging his best friend's presence as he continued to stare into the fire.

"I have attempted to speak with her several times but it appears she is still angry with me."

"Did you try to explain to her why you were concerned about her welfare?"

"Only to a certain degree, I just simply stated the obvious."

Geordi sat down beside his friend, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Data, she's a woman. You're going to have to go into detail about these things, even if it seems like she doesn't want to hear it."

"You are suggesting that I express myself to her."

"Let me put it to you this way – what's the point in having emotions if you continue to hold them in?" He chuckled a little to himself. "Trust me Data, never ever make the mistake of not telling a woman how you feel, whether it be your fears, your love, your concerns and doubts. No matter what it is, you have to keep them in the loop. Women go crazy over these things -" Geordi slightly nudged Data in the side with his elbow. "Even strong-willed women like Tasha."

"But I thought I made my concerns well known on the bridge – was that not a proper way of expressing myself?"

"Yes, it was! You just didn't go further into the matter at hand. All you did was leave Tasha thinking that you believed her to be inconsiderate toward the well-being of your children. Whatever you do Data, never leave a woman in doubt. That is lesson number one when in comes to relationships."

Data nodded silently as he risked another glance in Tasha's direction. And suddenly, the uninterrupted ramblings of his best friend began to fade out as he intently watched the man who was pressingly flattering the Lieutenant. He couldn't help but to take a deep intake of breath as her eyes sought his and briefly flickered off.

Still aware of Geordi's presence, Data refused to take his eyes from her. One look, that's all he needed. One daunted glance his way and he would immediately be in flight to her side.

And suddenly, there it was!

Data abruptly rose to his feet. He didn't even notice the despairing looks from some of the colonists not to mention the one from his Captain. Nor the sudden pause in Geordi's ongoing advice. His eyes were set upon one target and his feet had only one goal.

Tasha's eyes widened at the determined set of his eyes on the man beside her and for a moment she feared what Data would do to him.

The man's eyes curiously followed Tasha's as Data approached, his coaxing words falling flat from his lips as the android's eyes blazed piercingly into his. And for the first time since Tasha had met the colonist, he was rendered speechless.

Data never took his eyes from the man as he continued the silent warning.

"Lieutenant Yar, I believe your expertise is needed somewhere else for the moment."

The sternness of his voice, along with the glowering look of disapproval was enough to send the man cowering off into the distance.

And just as softly Tasha whispered. "Thank you!"

"May I speak with you in private?" He silently reprimanded himself for the anger in his tone as he took note of her distress.

"Please." He added more softly to relax her.

Tasha quietly nodded as she followed him over by the river's edge. She sat down upon a lone tree stump, as she glanced up toward the sky marveling at the two yellowish-blue moons that hung above them.

Data pinched the bridge of his nose in uneasiness before finally speaking.

"I wish to express to you that _I believe_ that you would make a wonderful, loving mother and that my remark from this morning was in not intended to imply otherwise. I am grateful and even honored to have this chance at parenthood. I never thought that I would be given such a gift but then again -." He ventured a look her way, surprised to find her staring at him intently. "I never expected to have you either!" He didn't miss a beat and continued on. "I'm afraid you are going to have to overlook my coddling. You see, I lost you once and I could not bear to have it happen again, even more so now. I know you are capable of protecting our children –." He shrugged his shoulders in sincerity. "I even know that you are suited in making the proper decisions concerning your safety. But if you make all of those decisions for yourself and our children then where exactly do I fit in? It is _my_ job to take care of this family and I cannot allow myself to fail you or my children. This is all new to me and I am at a loss as how to co-."

Tasha immediately cut him off as she stood placing a finger to his lips silencing him completely.

"Ssshhh! I believe your rambling Commander Data. Your concerns have been duly noted!" She teased lightly.

The android cocked his head toward the side, as he acknowledged her assessment.

"I'm sorry too!" Tasha offered as she leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

The kiss caught him off guard but he recovered quickly, responding to the persuasion of her lips gently playing against his. His hands softly ran across her waist grasping her tightly as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Tasha reluctantly broke the kiss, as they rested their foreheads against one another, leaving their lips inches apart.

"I love you!" Data announced desperately.

Tasha smiled broadly at him. "I never thought that I would ever hear those words fall from your lips."

"I do and I am afraid that I always will."

"I love you too, Data!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

_**Author's Notes: I think there is probably going to be about maybe three or four more chapters to this story before it is complete. I promise to try my best to keep it interesting as Tasha's pregnancy progresses but you guys have to promise to keep reviewing. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I hope to get another one written by tomorrow since I have a free day. Take Care!**_


	19. A Much Needed Break

"_**Within the Confines of Time"**_

_**Chapter 19 ~ "A Much Needed Break"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been a long day and Data couldn't help but notice Tasha's fatigued demeanor. She literally dragged her feet to the turbo-lift as he watched in concern. The lift was empty, to Data's relief as he placed a protective arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

Tasha laid her head upon his shoulder and lazily wrapped an arm around him in return.

"My feet are killing me!" She exclaimed in exhaustion while stifling a yawn.

Data leaned in softly placing a chaste kiss to her forehead in response.

"Your lethargic state is not uncommon for a woman at eight weeks. The fetus's are progressing more and more everyday which in turn is taking a toll on your body. It is imperative that you get as much rest as possible."

"Well, that's kind of hard sleeping beside you every night!" Tasha jested lightly.

"Dr. Crusher informed me that as the father it is my job to keep you off your feet."

Tasha ventured a look up at him but Data was already staring down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She lightly elbowed him in the side. "Somehow I don't think _that _was what she meant."

The doors swooshed open and Data just as quickly bent down and in one swift motion, lifting Tasha completely as he carried her over the threshold of the turbo-lift.

Tasha broke out in laughter. "What are you doing?" She gasped out in surprise as fellow officer's passed them in the corridor, smiling knowingly.

"Placing a new angle on Dr. Crusher's advice since my last one was not accurately followed through."

Tasha placed a quick kiss to his cheek before softly whispering into his ear. "One thing that I have learned about you Data is that you do _everything _accurately."

"That is pleasant to hear since I was suddenly overwhelmed with a surge of fear that I might suffer bodily harm for coddling you again."

Again, Tasha laughed out loud as Data paused outside their quarters, unlocking the keypad before entering in and laying her softly upon the sofa.

Still taking note of the smile upon her face, Data held up his index finger to stop her from moving.

"Stay there!" He commanded solemnly.

Tasha nodded silently and laid her head back on the sofa, closing her eyes briefly before hearing water running in the bathroom.

A few moments later Data was back at her side offering her his hand. She took a brief moment to look down at his hand before placing hers into his. Silently he led her to the steam filled bathroom only to reveal a bubble bath accompanied with a hot cup of cocoa. One of the many cravings she was beginning to have as her pregnancy progressed.

She smiled thankfully toward Data. "Wow, what's gotten in to you today?"

Data tilted his head in confusion. "Nothing, I am functioning within normal parameters but if you desire that I run a full diagnostic's test I can do so."

Tasha shook her head. "I meant that you're really going out of your way a lot today."

"You are implying that you are a burden to me. When in fact it is the contrary, not only is it my job to do so but I am more than happy to take care of you. My desire is to keep you safe and stress free during this pregnancy, you are by no means a burden to me because my love for you strongly implies differently."

"So you don't have any other hidden motives?"

Data silently shook his no. "My only motive is driven by only one truth - that I love you!" He answered sincerely.

Tasha's eyes darkened with desire as she seductively offered. "Would you like to undress me as well, Commander?"

"Is this your wish?"

She didn't even bother answering him as she chose actions over words. Tasha reached out grabbing his hands and bringing them to rest upon the back of her uniform. Data took the initiative and slowly began sliding the zipper down, helping her pull off the garment. His hands gently slid their way up her arms to the straps on either side of her shoulders, softly he pulled them down revealing more skin with each descending inch, before completely unsnapping the back of her bra.

Data paused a moment, taking her in completely. He leaned in placing a kiss upon her lips as Tasha wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. His lips left hers as he explored further down her neck stopping torturously before reaching her breasts. Data gently fell to his knee's as he began placing kisses all over her abdomen, the motion of his lips tickling against her skin.

Tasha placed a hand over her mouth trying desperately to muffle her laughter, despite how endearing it was to her that he was kissing their unborn children.

"What are you doing?" She laughed. "That tickles!" She added as she began squirming from the attention.

"The exact location of the twins is unknown. I am attempting to kiss you all over in order to make sure that they both receive my affection and adoration."

Suddenly Tasha's chuckles ceased as her voice took on a more serious tone. "You have to be the most beautiful man I have ever met."

Data stood to his feet as his hands landed upon the clasp of her pants. "They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He whispered as he undid her pants, assisting her in removing the material from her legs.

"Yes and I'm telling you what _I_ see."

Data once again stood in front of her, placing a hand defensively over her abdomen as he caringly rubbed it in circular motions.

"I suppose we both stand upon the same plain as far as our views of each other are concerned."

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

Again, Data tilted his head. "I have always believed you to be beautiful. But I must admit that the pregnancy adds a certain glow to your appearance, enhancing your beauty to a new degree." He shrugged his shoulders in sincerity. "And the fact of knowing that you are carrying my children, however vain it may seem, deepens my perspective of how perfect you truly are."

Tasha sized him up. "Your right, that was vain!" She teased him lightly, adding. "And blind!"

"They do say love is blind."

"This is true, especially in your case."

Tasha grabbed his hand gently guiding him toward the bathtub as she quietly stepped in.

Data looked befuddled by her previous statement as he sat down on the side of the tub.

"I am curious - your last remark implied that my view of you is biased. That you are in some way undeserving of my love when it should be the other way around." Tasha leaned up as he continued. "You forget that I am still an android – many would view me as the one who is unworthy of such love and not you."

Tasha placed a hand lovingly to the side of his face. "If anyone in this universe deserves to be loved Data, it's you - maybe even more so because of that view."

He nodded silently. "This is my belief about you as well."

She smiled at his reversed psychology as he leaned in to briefly kiss her lips. "Enjoy your bath."

_**-x-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

After a long, relaxing bath complete with a short catnap. Tasha walked into their living quarters as she continued towel drying her hair. Immediately she noticed that Data had fixed her dinner.

"For the past two days I have noticed that you have been eating large quantities of noodles with alfredo sauce and broccoli. I took the liberty of preparing a plate for you while you were relaxing."

Tasha hugged him tightly, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Data pulled her chair out as she sat down at the table, chuckling softly as he placed a bottle of tobasco sauce beside her plate.

"I have also observed your excessive intake of hot sauce." He added comically.

Tasha quickly grabbed the bottle and began pouring it all over her dinner. She had no idea why she was craving it like she was but she was thankful that she had a man who cared enough to take note of it. _Bless his heart! _

Data sat patiently on the sofa going over his recent report of the evacuation the Enterprise had just assisted in. When Tasha quietly sat down beside him, lying back on the sofa she placed her feet up in his lap.

She silently smiled to herself as he began massaging her feet. _The man was apparently a mind reader now, _Tasha amusingly thought to herself.

"Data have you ever considered getting a pet?"

The question immediately took his attention from the PADD before him. "No, I do not believe that I have."

A distant look suddenly overtook Tasha's features. "When I was on Turkana Four I had rescued this yellow tabby cat. It followed me everywhere and I gladly welcomed the company. I loved that cat more than anything because at the time I no longer had any family left. That cat was all the family that I had."

"Did you give him a name?"

"Yes." Tasha chuckled lightly. "Despite being yellow all over he had a small white spot on the bridge of his nose." She shrugged her shoulders, slightly embarrassed by the name now. "So I named him Spot."

Data sat silently unsure whether to question her further on the delicate subject of her past.

"I finally decided to give him a name shortly before he was killed by one of the rape gangs, right before my rescue by the Federation."

"I think it is safe to assume that you have a much bigger family now." He offered referring to the twins growing in her womb.

Tasha smiled as Data continued his therapy upon her feet. She gently laid her head back against the arm of the sofa and within moments she was fast asleep.

Data once again lifted her up, cradling her securely in his arms as he carried her to bed. Gently placing her onto the mattress, he quietly changed into his pajamas and crawled in beside her, being ever careful not to wake her. Softly he slid his arm around her waist to rest his hand upon her stomach, once again gently rubbing the soft skin that hid the two most amazing miracles he had ever witnessed growing beneath it.

"Goodnight Tasha." And then he leaned in closer to her belly. "Goodnight little ones, daddy loves you!"

All the while, he remained completely unaware of the woman smiling uncontrollably beside him.

_**-x-x-x-x- **_

_**Author's Notes: So I promised another chapter before the weekend was out because to be honest, I start a new job Monday and I'm not exactly sure when I'll get some more free time to update this story again. But I will try my best not to let you guys wait too long.**_


	20. Something Good in the Making

"_**Within the Confines of Time"**_

_**Chapter 20 ~ "Something good in the making" **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha had no clue as to what Data had planned. All she knew was that he had told her it was a surprise and he simply refused to explain further.

It infuriated her to no end. She couldn't sweet talk it out of him or kiss him so fiercely in such a distracting manner that he would cave in and reveal it. Unfortunately, she tried all those avenues with no success.

Soon after their shift ended the two were entering their living quarters. And still Tasha tried to persuade him.

"Data, you know I don't like surprises. I would much rather you just come out with it instead of keeping it a secret!"

Data only acknowledged her complaint with a soft command.

"Close your eyes."

Tasha looked at him disapprovingly so, unsure of what her boyfriend was up too.

Data rolled his eyes and slowly walked up to her, placing his hands on hers as he maneuvered them over her eyes. "Trust me!" And then more seductively. "You don't want me to have to blindfold you, do you?"

"Ooooh! Sounds kinky, Data! I don't know, maybe I do want you to blindfold."

"That will come later but right now I want to give you something."

She heard him ruffling around their quarters and then she could hear what sounded like him kneeling down to the floor. Her heart suddenly leapt in her throat and her mind began whirling around with only one thought – _was he about to do what she thought he was about to do?_

Tasha's hands suddenly began shaking from the anxiety of the situation. She tried to wait patiently but she wanted to look so bad!

"Okay, open your eyes!" Data announced proudly.

Tasha slowly removed her hands from her eyes, her anticipation had slowly been building up with the hope of what Data was about to do.

She looked down to see him on one knee, his eyes piercing into hers as he held the most beautiful gift she had ever been given – a short-haired yellow tabby kitten with a blue bow tied to his collar.

Tasha placed her hand over her mouth from the joy of seeing it. "Aww! He is so cute, Data! Can I?" She held her arms out lovingly as Data placed the small kitten in her arms.

Data smiled to himself as the kitten began rubbing himself affectionately against Tasha's cheek, meowing away at her loving strokes against his fur.

"He is so adorable. How did you find him?"

"Ensign Davidson cat had kittens and she was giving all of them away. I was fortunate enough to get the first pick of the litter. Although I must admit that I did have some reservations about the children's health around the cat. It was only after I performed a thorough research on the matter that I deemed it as safe."

Tasha continued to stroke the kitten as her hand ran across his collar, as she pulled the kitten back to take a look at his I.D. tag, smiling the whole time as she saw in big bold letter the name _'Spot'_ engraved into the metal tag.

Her eyes suddenly started welling up with tears from the thoughtfulness that Data had placed into her present. Tasha looked up at him and smiled broadly as she leaned in to place a fierce kiss to his lips.

"Does this mean you approve of the gift?"

Tasha hurriedly shook her head up and down. "I love him." Tasha held the kitten back up to her face as she resumed pressing her face into the animals. "He's already stolen my heart away."

"Good, then that gives me the comfort that I need for what I had engraved on the back from Spot and I."

Tasha narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You and Spot engraved a message for me on the back?" She asked curiously, trying desperately not to smile.

"We did, so if you do not approve – blame the cat." Data joked.

She chuckled a little at his jest. "I don't see how I could disapprove to anything you two got me."

Data suddenly looked nervous and Tasha kept noticing how he was constantly rubbing his hands against his pants legs, as if removing sweat from the palms of his hands. But then again, an android couldn't sweat.

"Are you okay, Data?"

He smiled at her assuredly. "Yes, of course. I am just a little afraid that you might not like what we had placed on there."

"Well, I'll just have to put your fears to rest and take a quick look at it." Tasha grabbed hold of the kitten's tag and flipped it over. "Besides I'm certain whatever it says, I'm going love it because I love you two so muc -" Tasha stopped in mid-sentence, her brows arched in uncertainty to what she was reading as she adjusted her eyes to the small lettering. Immediately her eyes left the tag to meet Data's awaiting gaze only to fall back quickly to the message as she proceeded to softly read it out loud.

"Will - you -."

"It says – 'Will you marry us?'" Data finished for her.

Tasha suddenly froze rendering her completely speechless by the impending question. She looked back to him kneeling before her, a small gray felt box within his hand. He slowly opened it, giving the diamond inside its moment of glory. Tasha covered her mouth with her hand, as her breath caught in her throat. The everyday rhythm of her breathing soon forgotten as disbelief set in from what was now transpiring with the man kneeling before her.

"Data, I – I could never –."

Data quickly pressed a hand to her lips, stopping her completely.

"Please, before you answer there are some things that I need to say to you."

He stared off into the distance at some unknown object, inhaled a deep breath and then slowly exhaled.

"I know this seems a bit out-dated and during this day and age you hardly ever see diamonds anymore, especially being worn by a spouse. But it reminded me so much of my love for you. You see, like this diamond my love for you will never age, it will never fade, nor will it ever die. They say that a diamond is special because it can never be broken in two nor will I ever be torn away from your side."

Data paused a moment before continuing, his eyes never wavering in their sincerity toward Tasha.

"I know that _this _is going to be difficult, it is not going to be easy by any means. I know that we are both going to have to work hard to make this last. I know that I am going to have to do whatever it takes to ensure your happiness, as well as the twins. But I also know that if I do not ask you to be mine, that I will regret it for the rest of my life. I love you Natasha Yar and it is not your stereo typical love. I have traveled light years back in time to find you, fought to rescue you, died to have you and I would gladly –"

Data paused a moment as a surge of emotions seized through him and for the first time, he broke eye contact with Tasha as he briefly looked down to compose himself. And then, clearing his throat he looked back to her and continued on.

"I would _gladly _do it all over again if the outcome gave you the chance to live the perfect life that I so desperately want to give you. I have never forgotten you! Our love has crossed all limitations and survived. Even when it was impossible for me to feel this way, I loved you then. And even with these emotions, I love you now and I am certain that until the day I go offline – I will love you - still! So, will you marry us, Tasha?" He nodded toward Spot and gave her a big smile to emphasize himself.

She was hopelessly crying now, as her eyes turned from his to rest on Spot and then back to Data.

"What I was going to say is that I could never see my life without you!"

Data's eyes widened with recognition, as a smile began snaking across his face. "So that's a yes?"

"It's a definite yes!"

Data leapt to his feet as he punched the air from his excitement.

Tasha chuckled at his enthusiastic behavior.

Quickly he made his way toward Tasha as he picked her up and swirled around still overwhelmed by that fact that this woman would choose him.

And then he suddenly sat her back down upon the floor, immediately apologizing as he placed his hand upon her abdomen.

"Forgive me! I did not hurt you, did I?"

Tasha cupped his face and pulled his lips down to hers.

"No, I'm perfectly fine!" She kissed the bridge of his nose. "You have to stop being so afraid that I'm going to break, Data." She smiled and winked at him. "Although I must say that your concern is quite the turn on."

Data arched an eyebrow. "I shall make note of that!"

His hand slowly reached out for her left one as he pulled the ring from the small felt box. Data brought her hand up to his lips and softly placed a kiss on top of it before sliding the diamond upon her finger.

"I promise to always do whatever is required of me to keep you from never regretting your decision."

Tasha looked down at Spot playing in the floor and then turned her gaze back to Data, the tears of happiness visible in her eyes.

"I think Spot will have to spend his first night _alone_."

Data cocked his head in confusion.

Tasha clarified. "Because momma plans on keeping daddy preoccupied all throughout the night."

"Yes and such things are not for the eyes of the innocent." Data commented as he leaned in to place a passionate kiss to her lips.

Tasha quickly began pushing his body back toward the bedroom, undoing the back of his uniform as he walked backwards, their lips never parting as the clothing fell to the floor.

The doors swished open and closed, completely shutting the world out for another night spent in each other's arms.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's notes: I know this is an awkward place to cutoff the chapter but I plan on going into a little further detail of this night between the two in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please, if there are any mistakes, please overlook them. I just got off of work and its way past 12 but I wanted to get this chapter posted for you guys because I knew a lot of you were probably wondering if Data was ever going to propose to Tasha. Of course we all knew eventually he would! **_


	21. Promises Made

_**Within The Confines of Time**_

_**Chapter 21 ~ "Promises Made"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

His hand softly slid down the contours of her side, grazing past her left breast and further down till he reached her buttocks. He carefully wrapped his hand around her thigh, pulling her leg over his midsection as his lips immediately seized hers hungrily.

A smirk slightly graced his lips as Tasha let out a small sigh from his passionate assault, slowly breaking the kiss as her head fell back in complete abandonment. A sure sign that she was ready for whatever he had in store for her that night.

Data positioned himself between her thighs, as her left leg still remained draped over his, giving him easy access to her most desired spot. He slightly pushed himself toward her entrance, pausing briefly as he felt her wetness surrounding the tip of his hardened member.

Leaning in to her ear, he desperately whispered a brief warning. "If you become uncomfortable in any way, promise me that you will tell me?"

Shocked, Tasha turned her head slightly toward the sound of his voice.

Noting her confusion, he explained. "I don't want to hurt you or the babies, so please!"

Tasha couldn't help but smile at the endearment. Their children hadn't even arrived yet and already he was playing the role of a protective father. It was a trait that suited him well and one of his selfless qualities that caused her to fall so deeply in love with him.

She chose not to answer vocally but instead sealed her promise with a kiss, a very passionate kiss that voided all his concern for that moment in time. Her lips slightly parted as her tongue slipped through in an effort to appease her need to have him closer.

Data was quickly akin to her desire, fulfilling her longing by pushing himself easily inside her. Her head snapped back in satisfaction, her eyes closing as her mind began to focus solely on the pleasure he was now creating within her.

His thrusts were slow but deliberate, deep yet ever careful not to steal away her gratification. His eyes were entranced by the surrendering posture of her neck, giving into the temptation he seized the exposed skin with an onslaught of kisses.

Again, he was graced by the soft murmurings of her passion slowly but surely building to its peak. He wanted nothing more than to slam himself hard into her but resisted the urge from fear of hurting her.

He was well aware of the fact that she was the strongest woman aboard the Enterprise but for him, despite that strength she was still vulnerable in her pregnant state. A truth that was a constant reminder in the forefront of his positronic brain.

Tasha's sudden movement quickly brought him back, as she moved away from his pursuing thrusts to raise herself on all fours, a silent plea for him to take her from behind. Within seconds, Data was pushing himself back inside her wanting, exposed body.

A silent grunt escaping his lips, as they seized her earlobe, licking and biting the tender flesh as he continued driving himself inside her.

"Faster!" She pleaded as she raised up, her back now flat against Data's chest and her legs spread wide as he quickened his pace. His left hand slowly moving down to her clit, as he applied the precise pressure needed to enhance her pleasure.

Tasha gasped out, as she wrapped her right arm behind his neck, desperately digging her fingernails into his hair. As her left hand moved down to hold his on top of the sensitive bud he was so skillfully rubbing with each demanding thrust.

Her cries were beginning to echo throughout the room as he continued rocking her body against his. Data could easily feel her walls beginning to tighten around him, making the pleasure almost unbearable as he continued driving into her.

Tasha turned her head slightly, searching his lips out in a desperate attempt to quiet her moans as her impending orgasm overtook her. And for the first time, in his emotional state he experienced and overpowering sense of achievement as she screamed out his name. Her body was pushing down hard upon his member as her walls clenched all around him, rotating her hips proficiently as she rode out each wave of pleasure.

Completely drained, her body collapsed onto the softness of the bed but her hips refused to break the connection with the man whom had just ultimately driven her mad with an unwavering act of bliss.

If pleasing her was his goal, he had gone far beyond the demands of her body to accomplish that feat. And the hardness that she could still feel buried deep inside her was nothing more than a promise that more was to come.

And for a brief moment, she wasn't sure if her trembling body could endure another round. But the fleeting thought was soon forgotten the second Data's hips began backing out almost entirely, only to push himself back in with an unappeasible vigor that drove her hard into the mattress.

An action that was quick in getting the attention of her wanton body. And just as methodically, her hips began moving with his, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Tasha couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips as the movement caused Data to begin grunting loudly as he cradled his upper body over her back. As Tasha began recklessly grasping at the sheets, trying helplessly to regain some composure over the urgency of her rising desire.

But the driving force behind her, coupled with the alabaster hand that now laced itself within her hand, in an exotic attempt to replace the pressure she was applying to the sheets as he continued pushing himself to the hilt.

It was a torture that was of the sweetest kind; one that rendered her helpless to its imminence. She was literally being driven over the edge of insanity, a welcomed diversion from the reality of all she had overcome recently.

It was then that she recognized the pressure building within her once more as Data began pushing faster inside her. And she knew immediately that he was just as close as she was. Tasha's soft moans soon turned into audible yearnings for the release his body was undoubtly promising her with every stroke of abandonment.

Tasha quickly moved her fist to her mouth in an attempt to quiet her screams of pleasure as the android's hand remained interlocked with hers, welcoming the crushing punishment as an outlet for her culminating desire. His other hand pinning her hip down as he drove himself as far as her body would allow him to go.

Suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that out of all the men this beautiful woman has ever encountered - she said yes to him!

A humbling, yet overbearing revelation that caused his body to reach a premature release. Only to be saved by the spasming of Tasha's muscles around him. It was a fortunate case of circumstance that milked him completely as she gasped and writhed from her own climax.

Still gasping for breath, Tasha now lain on her side facing him. She doesn't know when he removed himself from her or how her body became so entangled in his. All she knew right now at this very moment in time, was that she never wanted this to end. This feeling that he so valiantly stirred within her. An emotion, unknowingly to him, that he has _always_ conjured up with just his presence.

"Promise me that this will never stop?"

Now it was Data's turn to be perplexed, as he rose his eyebrows in concern.

Tasha took a deep breath and exhaled as she looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"I've noticed that when a couple gets married everything just goes to hell. Slowly but surely the love just dies out." Again, she met his eyes. "Promise me that won't happen to us!"

It wasn't a demand, it was a valid concern that needed assurance on his part.

But Data merely answered with a question.

"Do you believe that it is possible to love a person so much that it becomes impossible to love them anymore?"

Confused, Tasha raised up on one elbow, propping her head upon her hand as she continued to meet his gaze.

But he only remained silent, patiently awaiting her response.

Giving in to his inquiry, she answered him honestly.

"No! I believe that if the person plays their cards right that you can never love someone enough. That each day you will find more and more things to fall in love with."

Data stared at her intently, his answer sure and sincere. "I promise to be that person to you!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Author's Notes: Just to let you guys know I finally got me a new laptop, so I am officially back in the game...And I wanted to apologized to everyone who has been following this story for the inability to update like I would have liked too. I promise you, that I wasn't leaving you guys hanging intentionally. So I hope as an apology, you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Also for those of you who are following Parallels, I'll be updating it pretty soon as well. Already started working on the next chapter. And also be on the lookout for another story that I've started working on called "Tell Me No Lies" where I will be answering the age old question in the original timeline, 'Yes, Tasha, it did happen!"


	22. Big Trouble In A Small Way

_**"Within The Confines of Time"**_

_**Chapter 22 ~ "Big Trouble in a Small Way"**_

_**Rated R for some mild language...So if your under age DON'T READ!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Data began scanning over an open photon torpedo, while the Lieutenant is installing a small canister inside the central chamber of the torpedo.

Data briefly monitors the new changes with a small digital instrument.

The android raised his head as the petite blonde finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Sometimes in the summer we went on cookouts... just my little brother and me, and mother...She was hopeless without a replicator. But we didn't care."

Data slightly cocked his head to the side, intrigued. "Children often do not develop a discerning palette until well beyond adolescence."

"It's wasn't that. It just felt... so good to be together... as a family. We didn't have much of that after my father died... so those times were really special." The officer paused a moment. "I wish we were back there now... you and I..."

Still oblivious, Data continued the conversation. "The unidirectional nature of the time continuum makes that an unlikely possibility."

The beautiful lieutenant laughed out loud. "That's one thing I've always loved about you. You make me laugh." Again she paused, holding her gaze to his questioning look. "You know, maybe I've been with the wrong men. Why couldn't they be like you, Data? You've got everything."

Data's eyes widened at the revelation being offered to him. This beautiful, young woman was coming on to him. He quickly tried to deflect her advances. "That is not true. Although I have human feelings, you do realize that I am involved with Lieutenant Yar. And although I consider you a close friend there is one thing that I do not have that you require!"

Jenna raised her eyebrows slightly in question.

"I am not free to fulfill those needs. I am suddenly inclined to remind you that I am..." He stopped, suddenly searching his memory banks for the right word. "Happily engaged to Tasha!" He proudly announced the foreign words aloud. "I love her!"

Ignoring his statement she slowly reached out, taking his hand in a friendly fashion. "But Data you've given me more than any of those other men. You've encouraged me when I was down, you've listened to all my ramblings about Jeff and I, consistently reminding me of how bad he was for me. No one could have been kinder to me...those are the things that matter..."

"Yes but I was merely fulfilling my duty as your friend, Jenna, not that of a lover."

Jenna smiled with a tiny glint in her eye. She slowly bent down over the torpedo and made one last adjustment.

"Well, I think that's it." She relied and then with formality in her voice. "With your permission, Commander, I'll be going."

Data looked up once again, straightening his posture. "Permission granted."

But before he could lower his head back down a soft, small hand pressed under his chin as she placed friendly kiss to the side of his cheek. Afterwards, Jenna pulled back a short distance.

"I don't know if you're aware of it... but you're very handsome...and I'll leave you with this one question, Commander. How can you truly know that Tasha is the one for you if she is the only woman you have ever dated? Perhaps you need to throw some variety into the mix before deciding on one woman entirely!"

She slowly leaned in to kiss him again, this time longer and on the lips.

Silently Data reprimanded himself for not making his love for Tasha more clear and cursed the inactive state of his programming the moment Tasha walked in...

Immediately panic set in as Tasha turned and stormed out, obviously distraught by the scene she had just walked in on. Data quickly jerked back, as if the softness of Jenna's lips had burned him in some way.

And in all honesty it had, this petite blonde had stung him where it would hurt the most. Now he was at the mercy of another blonde who was twice as deadly and pregnant! This would surely be his demise Data thought as he ran after her.

He could hear the smile in Jenna's voice vaguely in the distance.

"See you tomorrow, Commander!"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Data hastily walked into their cabin only to find Tasha shoving her clothes into an overnight bag.

He hesitated a moment before speaking and then decided to risk the chance. "Do you not believe this is a little premature?"

Tasha's movements immediately stilled, as her eyes widened in agitation. "I believe premature would be an engaged man being led astray by his dick, wouldn't you?" She accused.

Data briefly looked down to his crotch, perplexed by her statement. He paused a moment, trying to inquire the proper meaning of her words. "Ah, you are implying that I wish to be unfaithful to you with Lieutenant D'Sora, am I correct?"

Tasha rolled her eyes in anger. "I'm not implying it Data, I _saw_ it!"

Data softly nodded his head from side to side. "What you saw was a lapse in my programming not a return of affection."

"Oh, don't patronize me Data, I know what I saw...I may be pregnant but I'm not stupid!"

Again, Data softly whispered. "I apologize...It was not my intent to entail that you are inferior by any means...in fact you are quite the opposite!" Slowly he took a step forward but quickly halted the moment Tasha raised a cautionary finger.

"Don't!" She warned.

"Tasha you are in no condition to be this upset, please..." He paused a moment, overwhelmed by the situation at hand. "I can explain!"

Quickly she grabbed her bag as she turned to face him. "If you didn't want me this upset then maybe you shouldn't go around kissing other women, Data!"

She began to walk past him as his hand softly reached around her arm, stopping her from leaving. "Tasha...please do not do this!" He pleaded. "I know what you saw was disconcerting but I can clarify the situation if you will allow me too."

Tasha stood silent for a moment, her mind going over his proposition, as well as replaying the kiss she just witnessed. Her anger from the latter won out.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say...I saw all I needed to see, Data!" She added with tears in her eyes.

She brazenly jerked her arm from his grasp as she made her way into their living room. But Data was too quick as he made his way in front of the door, blocking her exit.

Desperation filled his voice. "I do not know exactly how to process these emotions, I am still learning. You have to understand!"

Tasha's voice softened. "I do, Data...I do." And then it immediately hardened in its tone. "You chose her!"

Data slammed the back of his hand against the doors, startling Tasha. "I choose _you_! It has always been you! Why do you question that? I froze!...There, I admit it..." He shrugged his shoulders, abashed from the revelation. "I am capable of running computational speeds up to sixty trillion operations per second and due to the nature of my emotions, I stalled...In that one moment my emotions rendered me helpless. I did not know how to react."

Tasha glared at him, her eyes spoke volumes. "How about saying _no_!"

Data continued to argue back. "I reminded Lieutenant D'Sora that I was not available."

Tasha continued to stare at him, her thoughts running rampant only to give way to one thought. "Data how do you know that you really love me?"

He slightly cocked his head to the side, perplexed by the question.

"I mean there are thousands of women out there who would love to have you now that you are capable of loving them back...why choose me?" She took a moment and then added. "Are you even certain that you love me?"

Without hesitation, he answered. "Yes!"

"How do you know?" Data slightly cringed at the doubt in her voice.

But again he did not miss a beat. "Because the moment Q gifted me with these emotions I was overwhelmed with fear, anxiety, caution and a sense of danger. I was at a loss as to what he had done to me or how to process it. But as soon as I learned of your circumstances, all of those emotions dissipated. I did not waver at the prospect of what harm could befall me on Romulus..." He shrugged his shoulders from the disclosure, one that had just hit him like a ton of bricks. "I know now it was because my love for you compelled me past all of my fears... all because I desired you that much!"

Tears began streaming down Tasha's face. "I wish I could believe you...I just think it's best if you make sure before we continue further into this relationship."

"My mind was made up three years ago!" He disputed.

"Dammit Data I'm giving you a chance to be free so you can discover what you really want." She wildly waved her hand in between them. "Free from this..."

"I do not wish to be free from you." Data whispered.

Tasha rolled her eyes in exasperation breaking his heart in three swift words. "Marriage is off!"

Data held her eyes to him, silently pleading for her to understand before slowly stepping aside to allow her the exit she so desired.

As the doors closed behind her, Data held back the tears as he laid his head against the doors.

When suddenly he heard someone clapping directly behind him.

"Well, I'd say you screwed that one up, Pinocchio!"

Data turned swiftly to face the immortal god as he pointed at him accusingly.

"You...you can fix this!" Data admitted.

Q smirked and shrugged his shoulders in delight at the android's recognition of his powers.

"I could...but that wouldn't be as fun."

"So I save your life while in return you are entertained by mine, right?"

Ignoring the observation, Q egged him on. "Whew! She's really pissed!" He began stalking around their living quarters."I must say that's a new record."

Data raised an eyebrow in question.

"Within a time frame of two months you were an unemotional android turned very emotional human..." The immortal paused taking a breath and then continued. "Turned back to an emotional android who got the girl." He quickly cupped his hand to his mouth as he whispered. "Not to mention knocking her up, not with one but two babies on the way and then making out with some unknown, might I add _hot_ chick in the torpedo bay..."Again he took another deep breath. "Only to have your pregnant, not just girlfriend but _fiancé _walk in and bust you right in the middle of your lip fest and then run after her like some poor, sulking schoolboy..." Another deep breath before continuing his ramblings. "Only to get dumped after pouring your heart out to her!" Q looked to the ceiling to recollect, then nodded his head in affirmation. "Yep, that's a record! Congratulations Data, your the new ass hole of the Federation."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes...As you may have noticed some of the dialogue to "In Theory" does not belong to me and I did not write it. It belongs to the writer's of TNG so don't sue me for merely borrowing it to mess up the perfect rhythm of Data/Tasha's life. I had to throw some discord in there some how...Anyways, I hope you guys liked it...If so, leave a review please...I've been pretty sick with my heart and I haven't been able to update like I would have liked too. So reviews would really be good for the soul right now...Thanks everybody!**_


	23. Time To Exercise A Little Patience

_Within The Confines of Time_

_Chapter 23 ~ "Time To Exercise A Little Patience"_

_-x-x-x-x-_

Data gave the demi-god a murderous look.

Q placed his hand over his heart, feigning to actually care. "What? It's not my fault you went and screwed up. I mean, I gave you, _the girl,_ on a silver platter and now you've gone and run her off." The immortal starting shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. "Shame, shame Data!"

The android's anger began to reach its peak. "Take these emotions from me!" He demanded.

Q looked up to the ceiling, tapping his chin as if in deep thought. His eyes quickly went back to Data's. "No...I'm afraid I can't do that."

The android was furious, his frustration showing in the volume of his voice. "Yes, you can! Its because of these emotions that I lost Tasha...Remove them, immediately!" He shouted.

Q's eyes widened in shock, then a devilish grin began to form at the corners of his mouth. "Let's not forget, my dear Data, that those emotions also got you Tasha." He began shaking his finger at the android, taunting him. "Why, I'm insulted...I do a good deed and this is the thanks I get. I expected more from a machine."

Data gritted his teeth. "Thank you, Q!" He mocked back. "For screwing up my life!" He hollared.

"There's no need to be impertinent. I was just expecting more gratitude, that's all."

The immortal began stalking around the android with a char-grinned expression. "I like you Data, I do...In fact, I've come here to give you some advice."

Data rolled his eyes. "I question your motives, Q," The android looked the immortal up and down, disgust written all over his alabaster face. "I hardly believe that I should be taking advice from such a callous being."

Q propped his arm up on Data's shoulders. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. So let me apologise...I'm sorry you screwed up!"

The immortal could see the muscles in Data's cheek flexing in annoyance and he marveled at the imitation. How could a machine appear and act so...human!

"If you want Tasha back, you can't give up."

Data's brows furrowed at his counsel.

"Huh?" Was all his paralyzed form could muster to say.

Q placed his arm around Data's shoulders as he walked him over to the window. "S_he's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed. She is woman, and therefore to be won."_

Data paused a moment, accessing the information. "You are quoting from Shakespeare's Henry VI, Act five, Scene two." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes!" Q clapped his hands together in delight. "You could learn a lot from the man, Pinocchio."

"He was widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language but I fail to see how the poet applies to my relationship with Tasha." Data perplexingly admitted.

Q rolled his eyes. "And need I remind you, that it's a relationship that is non-existent as of ten minutes ago!"

Data remained silent, staring out the window as the stars passed by at warp speed.

The immortal actually felt pity for the machine.

"Look, there is two things you can do..." The androids eyes immediately met his. He could clearly see the plea of desperation that lied within his eyes. "One...You can go after her. If Shakespeare ever taught you human's anything, it was to never give up...and as much as it repulses me to say this, especially in matters of the heart!"

"And what is the second one?"

"Kill the bitch that caused this whole mess in the first place!" The demi-god flatly stated.

Data just stared at the immortal dumbfounded.

Q smiled wickedly at the android. "It was just a thought." He admitted shamelessly as he snapped his fingers and disappeared once again.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha paced back and forth in her ranting as Deanna sat quietly, absorbing everything that had transpired between the two.

"He just sat there!" Tasha said astonished. "He didn't push her away, he didn't say no I'm engaged, he just allowed it to happen!"

"Tasha, you really need to relax." She patted the cushion beside her and smiled as the Chief of Security reluctantly complied.

The short haired blonde was truly a sight to see. Her hair was all mused, her eyes red and swollen from crying and her face had a tinge of red to it from her fury. Deanna could literally feel the turmoil that was swelling inside her.

"Maybe he didn't know what to do..." Tasha quickly shot her a look, as Deanna held her hand up to stop the counteraction. "You have to remember Tasha, that he is still new to all of this."

Tasha let out a sigh. "That's what he said but it doesn't excuse him from the act of it."

Deanna remained silent for a moment, pondering the situation. "Let me ask you this...when you were being held captive on Romulus, you told me that the General took advantage of that relationship with you, right?"

Tasha eyed her suspiciously, unsure of where she was going with her analysis.

"Yeah." She answered hesitantly.

"Even with Data under the same roof?"

Again, she delayed. "Yesss..."

"I imagine that must have been hard for him."

Tasha's eyes widened impetuosly. "Your taking his side on this?"

Deanna sympathetically placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, just hear me out!" She replied calmly.

"But that is a completely different scenario...I had no choice in the matter!" Tasha defended herself.

"I can't justify what he did, I just want you to look at the circumstances from a different perspective..._His_ perspective!"

Tasha opened her mouth to respond and immediately closed it, unable to refute the guidance.

Deanna slightly smiled at the Chief of Security's silence.

"Alright, let's say that the roles were reversed and it was you who had to witness first-hand, Data having sex with Jenna."

Tasha's nose scrunched up at the mental image that just passed through her mind.

"No, I wouldn't like it at all...but I was a prisoner." She refuted. "I had to do whatever he asked of me, it wasn't like I loved the man!"

"Nor does Data love Jenna..." Tasha looked down at the sofa, suddenly convicted. "Can you imagine the torment that he endured, knowing what the General was doing to you... and there he was completely helpless to stop it!"

Tasha continued to remain silent.

"It would take a man of great fortitude and self-control not to run down the hall and kick the door down! But no matter how badly it hurt him, he knew that your life depended on his patience with you and the plight he was dealt!"

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"I'm saying that you need to practice the same amount of patience with him."

"So you want me to turn a blind eye to what he did."

"No, I want you to work with him on it...Tasha, if you want this relationship to work you have to communicate with each other. You have to be patient because everyone is not going to be able to live up to the other lover's expectations of them. That person, in time, is going to fail you...you just have to ask yourself is it worth saving?"

Tasha looked down at the cushion, her eyes suddenly fixated on the fabric.

"And if it is...then it is up to you to forgive the misgiving and be patient enough to overcome it..._Together_!"

Tasha's downcast eyes cautiously met the woman whom had always remained her best friend, no matter what timeline she seemed to reappear in.

Quietly she whispered her insecurities. "Do you think he love's her?"

"Not for a second!"

"He has been working with her a lot lately...maybe he's attracted to her in some type of way?"

Deanna gently placed her hand on Tasha's shoulder as she reassured her. "And maybe it's just nothing!"

Tasha slowly began to smile.

The brunette chuckled lightly. "Do you know how many women would love to have a man that went to the extremes that Data did to find you? Plenty! It's amazing really... For him to be a machine, his love is more enhanced than 'we' humans who tend to take it for granted. He experiences it on a deeper level than we do simply because he was denied it for so long. That man cherishes you but I assure you, Data is just a man! He's going to be placed in situations where he's not gonna know how to react because everything is so new to him. Despite the fact that he is an android, you have to remember he has emotions now, he's not going to get every thing right the first time..."

"I don't know...I just need time to think about all of this." Tasha paused a moment. "Is it okay if I stay with you for a few days till I get my head together."

Deanna smiled in turn. "You know it is, Tasha."

"I'll have to get some more clothes tomorrow. I was in such a rush to leave I forgot a lot of things."

"Will Data be there?"

"No, he's supposed to be on the bridge in the morning, I can sneak in then but for now, I think I'm going to bed." She was able to muster up a small smile. "I got a lot to think about!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x- **_

_**Author's Notes: The story is starting to wind down now...Possibly three more chapters to go before it's complete. I hope you all enjoy the update! And as always, thank you to those who review. It really fuels me to keep writing and in return I'm able to update quicker... :-)  
><strong>_

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves" _

_(The Tragedy of Julius Caesar, Act I Scene II)_


	24. Does History Repeat Itself?

"Within The Confines of Time"

Chapter 24 - "Does History Repeat Itself?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Data and Geordi finished all the configurations in the torpedo bay as the doors swooshed open.

The young Lieutenant stormed in, the creases upon her forehead revealing her fury.

"You had me transferred!" She accused as she stopped mere inches from Data's face.

It wasn't a question but more of a demand to be answered by her superior officer.

Data eyed her suspiciously, his voice softly answered. "I required the expertise of Lieutenant LaForge. Your assistance was no longer needed, Lieutenant."

Jenna grabbed Data by the arm as she hurriedly pulled him over to the side, in order to talk to him more privately.

"Is this because of yesterday?"

Data allowed his silence to be her answer.

Her eyes widened in acknowledgement. "You had me removed from my duties because I kissed you?" she asked dubiously.

Data nodded his head silently, trying desperately to keep his anger in check. "You crossed the boundaries between yourself and a senior officer..."

"It was an innocent kiss!" Jenna defended.

Data gritted his teeth, as he leaned in a little closer. "It was unwarranted. You knew of my affection for Tasha and yet you persisted, the only course of action that is left is to remove myself from the situation."

Jenna threw her hands, frustratingly, up in the air. "Oh and that's why you removed me instead, right?"

"It was the only logical conclusion."

The woman stared at him, her eyes shooting daggers into his. "So this is how it ends?"

Data answered stoically. "There was nothing to end. I never loved you nor could I…." and his tone went even softer. "You _know_ who I love!"

Jenna placed her hands on her hips. "Mmm, I heard she left you!" she empoisoned.

Data smirked slightly. "I am afraid you have been misinformed." He lied, partly because he was going to do everything within his power to win Tasha back.

Jenna crossed her arms, furiously. "Lying doesn't become you, Data!"

"Neither does pursuing an unavailable man become you, Jenna..."

The woman dangerously held his eyes as she vocalized a few curse words under her breath before stalking out the door!

"Whoa, Data...I thought I was going to have to referee the verbal assaults being thrown back and forth between you two." Geordi teased. "When did you become so popular? You got all these women fighting over you and I can't even get a date!"

"You may have Jenna." Data offered as a light attempt at humor.

Geordi looked back at the doors she just walked out of, contemplating his invitation and then shook his head defiantly. "Nah, I think I'll pass on that one!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha walked into Data's quarters to find it dimly lit. The somber look gave the living space a sense of bleakness. The only light to be scene was from the windows that gave the occupants a glimpse out into space. She couldn't help but notice how the darkness was quite befitting to how she felt inside.

Despite her discussion with Deanna, she was still at a loss as to what to do. She understands that his emotions were all still new to him. She even understood how a circumstance that someone has never encountered could render them indisposed. The man had valid points to stall, as far as she knows, she was the last known woman to make a pass at him. Well, in all honesty she seduced him but that's beside the point.

Tasha vaguely looked out the windows, watching the stars that passed by. She wondered for moment where he was. Perhaps, he was still on the bridge or maybe in ten forward. And then a more sickening feeling came into the pit of her stomach, as she thought more cynically, maybe he was with Jenna...She quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought immediately.

She turned to go into their bedroom, opening the drawers to grab some more clothes. She quickly shoved them down into a bag, hoping to get out of Data's quarters before he got home. Tasha took one quick glance around the room before walking back out into the living area. She was placing the strap of her bag around her shoulder when the dark, husky voice yielded her efforts.

"Where do you think you are going?" The android asked, his body restlessly lying upon the chaise that rested so close to the exit.

And for a brief moment, she wondered had he been there all along, quietly watching her in the darkness of their quarters. The stealthiness of his body answered her impending questions. He dared not to move, as if in fear of rousing a giant.

Tasha squared her shoulders defiantly and she could visualize the smirk that crossed Data's features.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Must you be so adverse, Tasha? I knew where you were last night." His eyes stared deeply into hers but the shadows hid his intent behind them. "Do you think me so cold that I would not desire to know where the mother of my children would flee too in times of distress?"

"Then why ask?" Tasha counteracted.

He didn't bother answering which only infuriated her more.

She watched slowly as he uncrossed his feet and gently slid them off the side of the chaise to land firmly on the floor. His upper body moved further out into the light, as he folded his hands tightly, allowing them to rest upon his knees. His face was turned down, as he became fixated on some unknown spot resting beside his boots.

He was dressed in civilian clothing which Tasha found odd and slightly arousing, considering the man always donned his uniform. The first two buttons of his shirt was open, allowing her to view the skin that lay hidden beneath. An area of his chest that she has had the privilege of running her hands along many of times.

She studied the expression in his face. His profile displayed a raw, rogue, masculine quality that she could very well perceive, since it was virtually tangible. What she failed to understand was the power it had over her, a power that made her impossible to flee from his presence, back to the safety of Deanna's quarters. A force that made it hard for her to even breathe, but at the same time, could not stop her from looking at him.

"Must I beg you...?" His voice was barely above a whisper, as he ran his hand through his hair, disheveling it. "Will it please you?"

She knew the intent behind his questioning. He was laying his pride aside, allowing her the ability to trample over it if she desired to do so. The idea of an android willing to beg for love was absurd, not just anyone's love, but _her_ love!

"No!" The answer sounded harsher than she intended.

His eyes quickly snapped from the floor back to hers, pleading. "You do not love me anymore?"

It wasn't a fact but a question he desperately wanted to know, a question only her lips could answer.

And then more softly. "No..." Tasha answered honestly.

Data's voice grew slightly louder. "Then what must I do...Tell me and I will do it!" He stood to his feet and they involuntarily led him to stand just a few inches in front of her as his rant continued on. "Tell me what you want to hear and I will say it!"

"I want the truth!"

His lips snarled up in disgust. "You do not want the truth; all you want is to justify _this_ means to an end."

Tasha cocked her head to the side, appalled. "You think I want this?" Her voice was now rising in tone. "You think I wanted to end it... To be a single mother of two... to be free of you?"

"Did you?" Data spat out.

Her right hand quickly moved to the side of his face, only to be stopped mere meters from making contact by the swiftness of his mechanical hand. His fingers tightly holding her wrist in his grasp as he pulled her body into his.

"That would not be the first time your actions have harmed me, Tasha!" He gritted through his teeth.

Tasha began pounding his chest profusely with her other hand, as Data easily grabbed hold of it as well, pulling both of her arms behind her back with his hands. The audacious movement pulled their bodies closer together, allowing Data's forehead to rest against hers.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I think there are some things that you need to hear."

Tasha violently tried to shake her hands free but to no avail. The desperate act only caused Data to tighten his grip on her hands even more but still being ever careful not to hurt her.

His words resonated throughout her whole body. "I lost you once Tasha, I do not plan on allowing history to repeat itself."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Notes: If you guys want more I'm afraid you're going to have to review! Otherwise, this might be where the story ends; leaving you guys to deem them whatever ending you wish them to have. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	25. Forgiveness Is A Beautiful Thing

_**"Within The Confines Of Time"**_

_**Chapter 25 - "Forgiveness is a Beautiful Thing"**_

_**Author Notes: Just a little warning to the reader's, this chapter may show a darker side to Data's personality. A side that only Tasha can bring out when he is faced with the prospect of losing her. Sorry, but I couldn't really envision this chapter any other way. Let's just say, love can make us do some crazy things. And to all of you who reviewed, well, you guys are the reason the story is being continued. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

His grip held her tightly to him as his forehead rested against hers. She could feel the anticipation in his breath, as he tried desperately to control the symptoms that the proximity of her body was causing him.

Once again her body struggled against him but to no avail.

Remembering his promises, she spat one back to him, mockingly. "Remember Data, it's your job not to cause me any stress!"

She tried desperately not to meet his eyes but her stubbornness rebelled against her, fiercely locking his gaze, dangerously so. It was a grave mistake!

The meaning behind his words had more power over her than the closeness of his body, all because she knew the man could back every word he spoke. She tried to suppress the chill that quickly spread throughout her body, a direct result to the intent behind his words, further proof of his spell over her.

"Believe me, Tasha, I fully intend on using the night to your advantage." He vowed with a smug grin.

His newly rendered promise only infuriated her. "Q turned you into one vain, selfish android, didn't he?"

The curtness of her words received the response she was hoping for. Immediately, the smirk dissipated from his face as his nostrils flared in anger. Suddenly, his grip tightened around her waist as he effortlessly lifted her body, walking her back till the air was knocked from her lungs, as her back was met the force of the wall. Data's hands released hers from the restraints that had previously locked them behind her back, only to pin them against the wall, one on each side of her face.

Tasha defiantly showed her resistance by glaring into his eyes, she watched in horror as his lips approached hers, that devilish smirk back on his face.

Data's lips tantalizingly brushed against hers, teasing her resolve.

She felt the warmth of his breath as he whispered against them. His eyes solely focused on her plush lips.

"You think me selfish..."

It wasn't a question but more a statement to her previous insult.

His lips softly made a fiery path up her cheek, momentarily stopping his assault to whisper his words of seduction.

"You think me vain and heartless..."

Another kiss...

"As if I do not live and breath you..."

His lips lightly played against her earlobe, slowly melting her resolve.

"You think because I am an android that I am devoid of short-comings. A perfect mate! One who can not make mistakes...A safe haven for someone who has experienced brutality for most of their life."

He sucked softly on her earlobe, causing a moan to fall from her lips.

"But you forget, that I am just like you...Imperfect! Amiss with various faults for those who are looking... I fail and I learn, I grow to better myself so that I may live up to your expectations of me."

He softly kissed the top of her ear, his breath causing shivers throughout her body.

And with one last fight, Tasha surprisingly caught him off guard as she was able to successfully free one hand. Data grabbed it with ease, slamming it back against the wall, his grip tightening as her punishment.

His lips moved back along her jaw line, continuing his seduction, as his body pinned her hard against the wall.

"Such fire..."

Another soft kiss down her cheek...

"Such passion..."

Another kiss...

"For a woman who has faced such opposition..."

His lips paused briefly above hers, his eyes locked to hers.

"One of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

And without a beat, he continued his onset of kisses as his lips leisurely brushed past hers, only to land on the patch of skin where her jaw line gave way to her neck. The act literally driving Tasha crazy, her body uncontrollably writhing beneath him. A motion that was easily silenced by the force of his body pushing into hers, stilling her altogether. Removing the only outlet she had left, other than vocalizing the pleasure he was causing her.

"You are a force to be reckoned with, Natasha Yar..."

His tongue softly flicked out against her neck, licking the skin beneath his lips.

"You fight against injustice. Not because it is morally wrong but because you were once a victim of it yourself. You were wrongfully incarcerated as a child, being dealt a life no one should experience, imprisoned by the injustices around you. A sentence that lasted well into your adult life and yet you do not run...you do not flinch in the face of danger but instead you fight to free others from such a fate."

His lips left her neck, his eyes locking against hers once more.

"Another reason I fell in love with you..."

Tasha watch helplessly as his eyes lingered and then slowly moved down to her lips. She could visually see what he was thinking and yet he denied himself that one desire. Instead, his lips landed at the base of her collarbone, eliciting a moan from her lips.

"So fearless..."

His right hand softly released her hand against the wall, running down the length of her arm, only to stop at the fabric that covered her collar. His fingers lightly dipped beneath the material, softly pulling it down as his lips continued to exploit her body. To his surprise, she did not try to escape but opted to run her hand along the back of his neck, digging her fingers into his hair. A sure sign of her surrender!

"So bold..."

He lightly pulled the material off of her shoulder as his lips hungrily descended back upon her.

"So beautiful..."

Data risked releasing her other hand, as he slowly began kneeling down before her. His hands sliding down her sides only to stop at her waist. His face inches from her stomach. He paused a moment, only to be comforted by the feel of her hands landing within his hair, urging him on.

"And I am so thankful to a god who saw it befitting enough to reserve you for me...who granted me a second chance to win your love..."

He softly kissed her stomach, mesmerized by their unborn children.

"So that I may dedicate my life to eradicating the injustices from yours..."

He continued kissing all over her abdomen, as Tasha rested her head back against the wall, fully taking in his confession.

And she got it! This man wasn't put off by her past. The rape gangs, her inability to trust because of it. An act that could have destroyed her ability to love as well but this man was promising not to allow it. He had made it his life's mission to break the barriers she had built up around herself. To dissolve the walls of protection she had bricked up around her heart by proving to her that he can love her beyond all of that.

And then when life handed her a break, she falls back into the same malicious routine by the hands of the Romulans. Another onslaught of injustices performed on her life. More rape, more betrayal, more brutality! And yet, here he was confessing not to love her in spite of those injustices but because of them...He marveled at her strength, her ability to overcome. He had often set humans in general as his model for growing but now he was confessing to her ability to overcome adversity as his example to develop into a better man. The man she needed him to be...

Data quietly rose to his feet, his eyes seeking hers. Tasha raised her head, meeting his gaze, his eyes hesitantly going from her lips to her eyes, seeking the permission he so desperately wanted.

Involuntarily, she nodded her approval.

Tasha watched, mesmerized by the act of his jaw clenching, the rise and fall of his chest in expectancy of what was to come, the softening of his eyes as they bore into hers.

"Forgive me..."

God she loved this man! If the truth was to be known, it was more her fault than his for setting a bar that was completely impossible for him to reach. He was prone to mistakes just as she was, the only difference was that he was willing to work through hers. A misdeed on her part that she was more than in need of correcting. He marveled at her strength but she marveled at his loyalty. She was not only an example to him but he was one to her as well. In more ways than one, they completed each other.

She silently nodded her head, as a smile crept along her lips, washing away all doubts.

Data resisted no longer as his lips descended upon hers. Their passion quickly rising to meet the occasion. His hands hurriedly ran down her back only to stop at her buttocks. A gentle nudge got his point across, as Tasha jumped, locking her legs around his waist. His hands easily holding her up as he kissed her intensely against the wall.

Tasha could feel his desire building, as he continued pushing himself into her. Her lips breaking free from his, as her head once again landed against the wall, moans of negated pleasure escaping her lips.

Data's lips immediately moved to her neck, kissing up and down the contours of it. As her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, releasing them one by one. Tasha roughly pushed the material aside, exposing his chest, as her lips gave into the temptation to taste him.

The act caused Data to cease his expertise against her neck, as he moaned his approval. And he could literally feel the smile that crept along her lips, as he instinctively pushed himself hard into her, graced by a loud outcry of his name.

When Tasha opened her eyes, she was met with the intensity of his stare. She cocked her head to the side, slightly in question.

He quickly obliged. "I think it is only proper since the recent dissolution of our engagement that I ask again..."

For a moment, Tasha was still in a daze, not completely following him.

"Will you marry me...again?" He asked sincerely.

He was greeted with a full blown smile from the woman he had just for all intent and purposes - successfully seduced!

"Yes, I will..."

Data's grip tightened around her as his lips fiercely met hers once more. He slowly backed them away from the wall, as he carefully turned and made his way toward the bedroom.

She didn't need to ask of his intentions. She already knew he planned on making good on his previous promise, to use the night to her full advantage. He would melt away every worry with every stroke of his body against hers. And she would get exactly what she asked him so long ago...One fateful night when she confessed that all she wanted was gentleness, joy and love...from him. And he would spend the rest of his life delivering just that!

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Author's Notes: Not sure if this is going to be the end or not. I may do an epilogue later on that will give you guys and insight to how their lives are progressing but we'll see...Right now, I got another fanfic stirring in my head about Data and Sela...So I have a question to ask you guys...Just curious as to if it would be something you would all find interesting enough to read before I start writing it. I have this thought of Data and Sela but I also want to feature Data's dad, a mid- fifties Noonian Soong and his wife, Juliana along with her boring husband Pran. I promise to make it all make sense and not be some shot in the dark, although I can't explain how because that would give the plot of the story away. Anyways the question is this, would you guys be interested in reading about Noonian and Julianna as well as Data and Sela? I have always been fascinated by those two as well as Data/Tasha. Of course, there are some secrets about Sela that Data has to find out but the story will solely be about them two, just with little side chapters involving his parents. So let me know...And thanks so much for all the reviews to the story, I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much!**_


	26. Having Doubts

_**"Within the Confines of Time" **_

_**Chapter 26 - "Having Doubts" **_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Tasha had her arm intertwined with Data's as he led her down the corridor, her head lightly lying upon his shoulder. It was late and the only sound that surrounded them was the humming noise of the ship's engine.

Tasha stifled a small yawn, as her companion smiled down at her.

"I must get you into bed…you have had a long evening and require much rest."

She waved off his concern. "I'm fine, Data. Just a little tired from the party. I'm not use to being the center of attention when it comes to things like this."

"It was our engagement party and our presence was required."

"I know…..I just don't understand what the fuss is all about."

Data stopped walking as he turned to face her. He tilted his head in a fashion that she had become so accustomed too.

"I am certain that many of the crew members never believed that I would be marrying one day, despite my desire to do so. Nor did they ever believe that it would be to you, considering the circumstances surrounding your death. I believe that they are astounded as I am over these current events and they only wished to express their gratitude by planning the party in our honor."

"I know…." She placed her hand softly against his cheek. "I don't mean to be such a party-pooper; I'm just tired that's all."

Data quietly nodded as he resumed their walking.

"Speaking of being a party-pooper, you were awfully quiet tonight." Tasha chanced a look up at him as they stopped briefly outside their quarters. "What gives?"

"Nothing, I am fine." He offered as he entered their security code, opening the doors to their quarters.

"Wait a sec….Data, if anyone knows anything about you, it is the fact that you tend to talk entirely way too much. You are hardly ever quiet unless something is bothering you."

Data walked over to the couch and sat down as Tasha eased down close beside him, snuggling up to his shoulder as she traced light patterns with her hand upon his chest.

"So tell me Data, what's bothering you?" She coaxed.

The android wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her body more into his as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Please do not worry."

She leaned back, her eyes piercing his, almost pleading. "Data, if we're going to make this work, you know that communication will have to be a key factor in making our marriage successful."

He stared back at her and eventually nodded his concession. "I have been plagued by many questions as of lately but there is one that trouble's me most of all."

"And what is that?"

He perplexingly cocked his head to the side. "I have no memories of my father therefore I have no example to draw from. I have read all the information there is on the subject of fatherhood but then again, books can only take someone so far. What I lack is the experience. I have never been a father before nor did I ever expect to be." He paused a moment and then confessed his one trepidation. "What if I fail?"

Tasha's heart went out to him. She couldn't help but to love this man. She loved his strengths as well as his insecurities no matter how unfounded they were.

"Aw, honey, you're not going to fail. It's very natural to be scared the first time….I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared myself, but I know _you. _You have no idea how comforting it is to know that I am in this with _you!"_

"But you stated that you were afraid as well….that does not count in my favor as comforting." He rebuffed.

Tasha leaned in to kiss his lips, in a small attempt to reassure him.

"Data, it's normal to be frightened the first time you realize you are going to become a parent. It's human nature to feel that way because for once in your life, you will be responsible for someone that solely depends upon you. It's a daunting task, one that won't be easy, but there's one thing I know about you Data and that is you don't give up. You succeed in everything you do and if you don't see a way, you will work until you find one. I have no doubt that you will be one of the best father's on this ship and _that_ is what I take comfort in."

Data gave a faint smile, but Tasha noticed how it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, they held a single hint of sadness and she soon realized why.

"But what if Starfleet does not agree?"

Tasha moved further back, sitting up completely as she met his gaze. "Is that what this really is about? You're worried that the Federation won't agree with you becoming a parent?"

"It is a logical argument. They once tried to dispute that I was not sentient and that I was nothing more than mere property to them due to the fact that I was an artificial life form. They could easily make the assessment that I am not fit to be a father as well."

"But you have rights now, Data. Didn't you tell me that the judge ruled in your favor on that hearing?"

"Yes they did but this does not apply. I do not believe that the Federation was prepared in the event that I become a father. In fact, I am certain that they will argue against my favor."

"Well to hell with them. If they do, then we'll just retire." Data did not look convinced. "I mean who are they to tell us that we can't have a child together."

"But your dream was to join Starfleet, I could never ask you to leave that behind."

Tasha reached out, placing her hand lovingly on the side of his face, her thumb stroking the skin lightly. "Things change….." She whispered in the darkness of the room, the only light being the backdrop of the stars. "My dream now is to be with you and to raise our children with you and if that doesn't include the _Enterprise_ then so be it. There is no division here, Data….where you go, I go… Remember?"

Data's mood turned quite earnest at her response. "I remember but we must remain prepared for the inevitable."

With a rakishly arched eyebrow, Tasha questioned him. "Data, has Starfleet already contacted you on this matter?"

He looked at her straight in the eye, more in an effort to alleviate her fears. "No they have not. But I have noticed in the past that the Federation has always taken an interest in the affairs of my life."

"Do you think it's possible that you might just be a little paranoid, Data?"

"In this case, I hope you are correct in that assumption."

Tasha stood up, offering her hand to him. "Come to bed with me."

It wasn't a question, nor a demand but more of an invitation. One that held many promises for the days to come. But for now, she would use one of them to erase away all his doubts and fears.

She didn't want to spend her pregnancy in a timid state over the _'__what if__'__s__.__'_ They would cross that bridge when they got there. Unfortunately, she just didn't know how soon that day was going to be.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: As you can see I decided to take this story back up. Like many of you claimed, it felt unfinished to me as well. So I'm hoping that the direction that I'm taking it isn't going to draw the story out and cause it to become boring….Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.**_


	27. I Just Had To See You

"_**Within The Confines of Time"**_

_**Chapter 27 – "I Just Had To See You"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"You know Data; it's kind of hard to believe that tomorrow morning you will be a married man…" Geordi shrugged his shoulders a little stupefied. "Not to mention that you'll be married before me."

He turned around to face the android, as Data lowered the book in his hand to peer over the top at his friend.

"Are you suggesting that because I am an artificial life form that you expected to be married before me, purely based on the assumption that you are human?"

Data smirked as Geordi visibly rolled his eyes from the biased question.

"No, But I am basing it on the fact that I'm better looking."

"Hmm. I see." Data clearly disagreed.

Slowly, he raised his book back up and continued reading.

"What is it with you and this newfound obsession over cybernetics recently?"

"I do not understand?"

"Well, first it was that Cybernetics Conference you went to in San Francisco, now you're reading Isaac Asimov's '_I, Robot and Bicentennial Man'_. You've gone back and re-evaluated all of your father's notes on cybernetics. It just seems like your preparing for a new career, almost like your planning on following in your father's footsteps."

"I did not realize that my interests were following such an indisputable pattern…" Data placed the book down on the couch, as he rose to his feet, patting his friend's shoulder in reassurance. "Do not worry, Geordi, I have no desire to leave Starfleet."

He turned and began heading for the door.

"Whoa…." Geordi rushed in front of him, blocking his exit. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To Counselor Troi's quarters."

"Oh no you don't…." Geordi placed a firm hand on Data's chest. "You know the rules, its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony."

"That is purely superstition. And besides, that earth tradition is solely for the day _of_ the wedding, not the night before." He moved to step past his best friend. "Now, if you will excuse me."

Geordi threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, but Tasha won't be happy."

The Chief engineer smiled to himself as he watched his friend exit.

"Yes, she will."

Data called back confidently as he strolled down the hall toward the lift.

_**-x-x-x-x- **_

The door chimed as the three women froze with their spoonful of chocolate sundae's stopping just short of their mouths.

Beverly smiled to Deanna. "I bet you more chocolate that that's Data coming to fraternize with his fiancé."

Tasha immediately slammed her chocolate sundae down on the table, bolting for the door, only to be caught from behind by Beverly wrapping her arms around the Security Chief's waist, pulling her body back down toward the sofa as a loud shriek of surprise escaped her lips.

And as if on cue, the trio heard Data's concerned voice from the other side of the doors.

"Tasha?!"

And then, her distinct, infectious giggle filled the room, making Data all the more curious.

Deanna hurried to the door, as Beverly let Tasha up, guiding her to the side of the door where she was completely out of Data's view.

"Just let me see him…" She protested, but Beverly quickly placed her hand over her mouth, hushing her completely.

After a few seconds of silence, Beverly finally nodded the okay for Deanna to open the door.

The counselor pressed the button for the doors to open as she was greeted by Data's prodigious smile, only to have it fade with dismay from the disappointment of it not being his fiancé. He quickly began trying to scan Deanna's quarter's, noting that three chocolate sundae's sat half eaten on the table, confirming that Tasha was most definitely here.

"Counselor, may I see Tasha?"

Deanna leaned her body against the right side of the door, trying her best to hide Tasha altogether.

"Data, I'm afraid you know the rules."

The counselor tried not to laugh as Data rolled his eyes in exasperation. An emotional response he would have never committed before Q's imposing gifts. She couldn't resist the urge to smile to herself at his impatience.

"That is merely a human custom. The tradition does not apply to me or Tasha."

"But Tasha is human and you were made in the image of your father, who was also human." She firmly pointed her index finger into the android's chest in pure gratification. "_And, _need I remind you thathe was initially born on Earth… Houston, Texas to be exact."

"Your argument does not stand simply because neither Tasha nor I, myself, are from Earth and that is where the practice originated from. Although I am curious, how can a mythical belief foreshadow the outcome of one's marriage?"

Deanna leaned in a little closer as she cupped her mouth to whisper the mystery. "Considering the hand fate has dealt you two, I think it would be wise that we take _all_ precautions Commander Soong."

Data's eyes widened at the formal use of his newly acquired last name. Before, it never bothered him that all he desired to lay claim too was his first birth name. It wasn't until recently, that he had decided that he wanted to adopt his last name as well.

Call it vanity, but he saw it as a way to further his lineage, considering the circumstances surrounding the recent events. Not to mention he believed that his soon-to-be wife and children warranted that right, after all, the latest newcomers were his biological children and they deserved to know their family's origin, since their mother was denied that validation.

Data opened his mouth to protest and then quickly closed it.

"Agreed." He arched an eyebrow in thought. "I presume it is best not to tempt fate."

Deanna smiled broadly. "Exactly."

Once again, Data looked past the Counselor, scanning the room for Tasha's whereabouts.

Ah hell, he _would_ tempt fate again, since it was fate that brought her back to him.

"Tasha?"

There was no answer but he could hear the faint sound of struggling taking place to the right side of the door.

Again, Data called out.

"Tasha?"

Finally, the Chief of Security was able to free herself as she strategically bit down on Beverly's hand.

Data heard a loud growl that was quickly followed by a piercing obscene word.

"Dammit." Beverly hollered, as Tasha grinned in defiance.

And then, he was greeted by her serene voice, filled with complete sincerity and adoration.

"Yes?"

He smiled broadly as he realized that she was closer than he anticipated. Data lightly placed his hand on the wall to his right, where he knew that she now stood in the shadows, no doubt coerced by her friends. It was a small attempt on his part to feel closer to her, since seeing her was suddenly forbidden.

Softly, he closed his eyes, visualizing her back pressed against its surface, a small contented smile forming on her lips, her hair slightly tousled with those delightful, yet rebellious bangs falling in her eyes. A smooth calm, amicable expression upon her face tinged with the excitement his presence brought.

"I just…." Slowly, he opened his eyes. "I just want you to know that I love you."

Data smiled as he could hear her giggle on the other side.

"And the children as well…" He added as a quick afterthought.

Again, he was rewarded with another chuckle that seemed to just bubble out of her. The act was intoxicating. He could actually get drunk off of her smile.

"I will see you at Horseshoe Bay?"

It wasn't meant to be taken as a fact, but as a question that he needed her to validate, one that would alleviate his fears of being left at the altar. Especially since they had decided to marry at one of Tasha's favorite getaways while attending the Academy, not to mention, the place where Q had reunited them shortly after his death.

"Aww, sweetie…"

He was surprised to see the outline of her shoulder come into view as his sudden doubt compelled her to step out from the shadows, only to be stopped by Deanna firmly pushing her back, since Beverly was no longer willing to risk another assault.

And once again, his heart dropped in disappointment.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning…" Tasha confirmed.

Data's smile was infectious, as Deanna returned it. With one last attempt to look past Deanna, only to be thwarted back by her other hand. He turned to leave, until he heard Tasha's voice once again.

"Oh, and Data?"

"Yes?"

"We love you too."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Data had beamed down to the shores of Horseshoe Bay before sunrise, not to contemplate the upcoming events, or the strategic turn his life was taking, but to offer an invite to someone. He stood motionless on the beach, as a strong wind came off the waves that cascaded into the sand, rousing his normally immaculate hair.

He was already dressed for the day, although his wedding was still hours away. The couple had decided that the senior crew would relinquish their formal Starfleet military uniforms for a more traditional, island look. So, to please his wife- to- be, he was dressed in a white crisp dress shirt, accompanied with a venice sunbeam vest along with a tuscany white tie, and polish linen slacks to top it all off.

All in all, he looked particular handsome in the pastel colors Tasha had chosen. Apparently, she was quite fond of the colors, yellow and white, making them the predominant ones visible in the wedding party, being the colors of choice for all of the senior staff to wear. His fiancé didn't seem to mind that the attire was rather historic, belonging in the nineteenth and twentieth century era.

Tasha seemed rather taken with the style one night when Data had enraptured her with a memory that had taken place years ago, when her alternate self was still alive.

He had come off the holodeck with Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher, dressed in early nineteenth century clothing, a black suit and tie that was required for the Dixon Hill program Picard had become obsessed with.

He had become acutely aware of her stares, the lingering looks that kept running the length of his body as he returned to the bridge. The coquettish compliments she began throwing his way after their shift ended on the turbo-lift and then, the offer for him to walk her to her quarters.

"I just want to spend some time with you, that's all." Tasha explained.

"First, I believe it would be appropriate if I changed back into my uniform."

Immediately, she grabbed his arm, stopping his retreating form.

"No! Don't…." She paused, a slight apologetic smile formed on her lips. "I mean, you look good the way you are."

Data noted the sincerity in her voice and took Tasha at her word, but once inside, he realized that he had completely underestimated the conspiring mind of a strategic woman. Quickly, her ploy became quite clear as her hands began pulling on his tie, leading him directly to the bedroom.

She turned to face him, smiling boldly; as her other hand lightly tilted up the hat he was wearing, giving her a more clear view of his face, not to mention a more accessible path to his lips.

Data cocked his head to the side in bewilderment, a look of wonder filling his eyes.

"Do you want me, Data?" She leaned in closer, as if analyzing his awaiting answer. "Do you desire me?"

His answer was stoic and unfeeling, but it didn't dampen her demands.

"I am incapable of emotions, completely devoid of desire."

Tasha shook her head in denial as she whispered her response.

"No, you're not. You exhibit desire every day, Data." She paused in thought. "For someone to enter Starfleet, they must be driven to do so. To be protective of your crew, of your ship, you first have to want to do so. All are examples of desire. All of the above are aspirations that you, Data, have shown."

"That is an intriguing hypothesis, but I am afraid that they are all subject to my programming."

"Does that make them any less a part of you?"

Data was captivated by the question, remaining astounded by it.

"My point is this; you do feel, perhaps in a small scale, sometimes so small that it's even unrecognizable to you. However, the fact that _you do feel it_ is irrefutable."

Still, he remained in awe.

"Data, do you find me attractive?"

The android visibly swallowed hard.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are aesthetically pleasing to look at."

"So you like looking at me?"

Again, he kept his answer short.

"Yes."

"So in your studies of understanding human behavior, would you say that a man who enjoys looking at a woman might actually have a crush on her?"

"In my endeavors…" He ventured a look at her and saw one eyebrow shoot up in impatience. It was a look he had seen many times before, one that had delivered its _'no nonsense'_ tacit message loud and clear.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"So what makes you think that you don't fall into that category as well?"

The pregnant question hung in the air. She watched as his eyebrows slowly began rising, a sign that the impossibility of all that was in question, was becoming more tangible in his mind. She didn't wait for confirmation, but instead, made her demands known.

"Kiss me, Data!"

He complied, a small comical smile forming on his lips before doing so. That night ended in their second coupling. Only to be followed by many more before the finality that would take place between them, breaking the bond they had formed, one that could only be induced by death.

The cold water washing over his bare feet brought him back to reality, as the tide retreated back into the ocean, along with the memories of their union. He looked around at the empty beach and then off into the distance as the night sky was beginning to brighten with hues of orange and red.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the salt air, as the seagulls began squawking as they flew above. He thought of the man that was ultimately responsible for his happiness, despite his efforts of remaining anonymous in his endeavors.

Data looked up at the sky and called out to the immortal.

"Q?"

There was no answer.

Again, Data shouted the name.

"Q?" He paused a moment, taking in his surroundings once again. "I know you are here!"

A bright flash appeared behind him and Data quickly turned around to face its source.

"What do you think I am…Some mythical genie that appears whenever you decide to rub the magic lamp?" Q was annoyed. "I do have a life you know?"

"Forgive me; I was under the impression that disturbing the lives of others was the only reason the Continuum existed."

"Yes, well, wreaking havoc is a thriving business." And then he pointed a chastising finger in Data's direction. "And if that's how you choose to ask me to attend your wedding, then I must offensively decline."

Data narrowed his eyes in confusion, as a wry smile appeared.

"Offensively decline?"

"Yes, I am offended by your austere nature. In fact, I think you need to brush up on your manners, tin man. That ghastly fiancé of yours is clearly rubbing off on you and I don't approve."

Data crossed his arms, taking in the demi-god's attire; the man was dressed identical to him.

"Is that why you are dressed for the wedding?"

Q looked down at his clothes, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself; I only wore it in hopes that you would realize just how ridiculous you look!"

"You know Q, I find you to be immoral, meddlesome, rude, trivial and even unbalanced at times."

Q's face contorted in disbelief, as his eyes widened in horror from the insult.

"Yes, well, I find you ungrateful. So there!"

Data ignored his comment. "But despite all your misgivings, I can actually see the _real_ you."

"Don't you dare insinuate that I have a heart?!"

Data smiled. "I am not. I am just simply stating that you can possess one when you desire too."

The immortal breathed a sigh of relief, as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh good, I thought you were really going to insult me there for a minute."

Data offered his hand. "I believe I owe you a thank you."

Q eyed his extended hand, rolling his eyes, as he reluctantly shook it. He was obviously uncomfortable with the heart-warming moment.

And then his eyes brightened up and Data almost feared what was coming next.

"Hey, guess what wedding rings are referred to in the Continuum, Data?"

The android silently closed his eyes, shaking his head in trepidation.

"What?"

"The universe's smallest handcuffs." The god began laughing uncontrollably, only to stop when he realized Data didn't find the jest funny. "I see that being engaged to that wench hasn't improved on your humor."

"Please do not refer to Tasha as a prostitute."

"Touchy, aren't we?" He patted Data on the back and turned him back toward the view of the ocean. "Hey, why are you marrying her anyways? All you need to do is just live with her for a while and then when you're tired of her, dismiss her, simple as that!" And then he mouthed under his breath. "Believe me, it won't take long."

"Because I love her…I have always loved her."

Q reached up to the corner of his eye and feigned wiping a tear from it.

"Oh, you break my heart with your sentimental speeches. Be careful Pinocchio, you may woo me as well, with such talks of unwavering love."

The demi-god rolled his eyes in agitation.

"Marriage." He snorted the word out with such distaste. "The word has such a finality to it. In fact, I find the thought quite nauseating." He turned back to face Data with his steely gaze, with a simple injunction. "Although, I am inclined to warn you that if I attend, the very idea of such displays of affection may cause me to convulse into sporadic fits of vomiting." Then he smiled enthusiastically. "Would you still like for me to attend?"

His smile quickly faded with Data's affirming answer.

"Yes!"

"Can't you just thank me in another way…Perhaps you could name one of the buns in the oven after me?" His eyes shined with the prospect.

"No! And they are my children, not just mere loaves of bread cooking in an oven."

Q eyes widened in terror. "My god, what has that vile creature done to you…Must you ruin _everything_? I think I prefer the old Data. I demand that you to start speaking sensibly!"

He ventured a look at the android, whom remained oddly silent.

"What's with you anyways?"

Data shook his head. "Nothing."

His answer may have been brief but it still left a lot of questions unanswered.

Q leaned in closer, analyzing the android's profile.

"Congratulations Data, I believe you just told your first lie." Noting the repugnant sideway glances he was receiving from the groom. "Come on, spit it out."

"Spit it out?" Data's forehead creased in confusion. "I do not spit."

"It's a form of speech, you know, tell me what's bothering you so I can jump on the pity train with you…Which is unfortunately going to derail at the intersection of 'Suck It Up' and 'Move On', and crash into 'We All Have Problems' before coming to a complete stop at 'Get The Hell Over It'."

Data just stared blankly at the demi-god. "Well, that was encouraging, Q." The android's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed. "I will be sure to confide all of my growing anxieties to you now after that compelling dialogue, which was brimming over with such concern and comfort."

It was Q's turn to look astonished. "I take it all back…" He proudly announced. "Forget the old Data - the brooding, boring, reserved Data. I like the new and improved smartass one better!"

The groom-to-be delivered a murderous glare before turning to leave.

"Are you sure you want to do that…After all, you won't get a second chance to heed my warning."

Data stopped, turning back around to face him, his eyes narrowing. "What warning?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Tell me, Q!" Data demanded.

"Perhaps if I knew what was troubling you, I could better prepare you for it…Maybe even stop it." He enticed.

The android audibly sighed in frustration and then…His fears came flooding out of him.

"I do not know what it is…Call it a father's intuition. I just _feel_ like something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

His hidden qualms shined in his eyes. "I am uncertain. Perhaps to the children or Tasha….Or to me."

"Would you like some advice, Data?

He simply nodded his answer.

"Leave Starfleet! Take you're soon-to-be wife and your children and go." It was an ominous and enigmatic warning.

"You know what is going to happen, do you not?"

"I am only trying to help you prevent it."

"What is it?!" Data demanded. "Tell me!"

Q held his hands up in defense. "Relax, C-3PO…I've brought you too far to allow any harm to befall you or your family. You need to exercise a little more faith…" He held a finger up, to emphasize his point. "But something is going to happen!"

Suddenly Data was beginning to understand. "But what about division?"

Q didn't answer.

"You said that we would not be harmed, but will we be divided?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that."

"Because it is true?"

"I didn't say that either."

Data was becoming slightly frustrated. "Then tell me what to do?"

"I already have…Now it's up to you to decide whether or not you want to act upon that advice."

"Tasha has already completed her training. She has been reinstated to full duty…her home is the Federation…the Enterprise. She is living her dream now - Are you asking me to take it all away from her now?"

"If she truly loves you, I would imagine her dream is to be wherever you are." He smiled sympathetically. "I must admit, it will be the ultimate test." Q eagerly rubbed his hands together. "My, my, what will you choose?"

Data quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt, completely taking Q off guard as he lifted the demi-god up off the ground in a modest show of force.

"Is this another one of your games?"

Q choked the words out. "What is life but a game, Data?"

And with a quick snap of his fingers, he was standing securely back on the ground, with Data's hand still hanging empty mid-air.

"Now, to answer your question, no, I had nothing at all to do with what's coming." He cocked his head to the side in a solemn admission. "I may have tweaked a few things concerning Tasha and the children but this is all of its own accord."

"Data?"

The two men surprisingly turned in the direction of the feminine voice, an angelic voice that Data recognized all too well, as the very sound of it soothed his tumultuous soul.

"Tasha!"

Data immediately tucked his concerns away, a façade securely in place to keep his bride-to be from worrying… It didn't work.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing…I was just inviting Q to the wedding."

He ignored the astonished look coming from the man beside him.

"So let me get this straight – you've been inviting all of our guests by hoisting them up in the air by the collar and threatening them to attend…We are so screwed."

"He is a violent little targ, isn't he? Perhaps, his many years of service has caused him to do so. Maybe…and I am just suggesting here, maybe he should retire. You know, settle down here or perhaps somewhere else. Space will get to you after a while, I know. I've seen it happen myself." Q motioned his finger in a circular motion beside his right ear. "It will make you go loco."

Tasha eyed the man in front of her suspiciously.

"Shut up! I'm sure that if you are the only person Data's man handled, then you most certainly deserved it."

"Why, I've never experienced such hostility. You are both just as ungrateful as the other, I would have never believed it if I had not witnessed it for myself – you two deserve each other!"

The couple answered in unison. "Thank you!"

"Now if you will excuse us, I need to speak to my fiancé, Q."

Tasha's eyes dared him to argue.

He relented willingly, more than happy to oblige.

"Oh, Thank God….I was just leaving!"

And then, he comically muttered 'ungrateful' under his breath one last time before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Now, Tasha turned those eyes on Data, but with a softer approach, as she pointed back in the direction where Q had just vanished from.

"You care to tell me what that was all about?"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: I promise the wedding scene will be in the next chapter…Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_


End file.
